BIENVENIDO AL INFIERNO
by LadyDith
Summary: UA.Freezer ha atacado la tierra. Encuentra a Goku con 11 años y a una Bulma con 16. Por azares de la vida, ambos serán llevados a la nave de Freezer, donde vivirán las cosas mas atroces que te puedas imaginar. S-B
1. Mi comienzo en el infierno

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora: Bueno, ya sé que tengo muchos fics pendientes, pero esque no pude resistirme a crear este. Se que ya saben de que se trata, y no quiero quitarle suspense a mi historia, así que espero que les guste. Y espero que dejen comentarios para saber y la historia tiene buen rumbo como para continuarla o no. Gracias..**

**Aaah, otra cosa más, sé que aquí no hay cosas muy claras, o que hay cosas que he remodelado un poco y que no van mucho a la historia real de DB, pero las he remodelado para veneficio de la historia. Espero que les guste!!**

**Y ahora a leer!!**

Desdicados a los fanaticos de Dragon-Ball-Z y a los que les guste GT, pues tambien..

Capitulo 1: Mi comienzo en el infierno.

Maldito Freezer. Maldito lagarto. Maldito su imperio. Maldito el dia que me entregaron a él. Maldito el dia en que le conosí. Malditos los imbeciles que me rodean.

¿Que mas quiren? ¿que me ponga a reir y saltar de alegría? Hmp, creo que aquí nadie sabe el infierno que vivo.

Mi planeta, mi raza, todas las cosas que alguna vez consideré como una marca de mi pasado o de mi presente, fueron detrozadas por ese maldito lagarto. Y encima, quedarón vivos dos de mi raza. Que como si no existieran, porque uno de ellos es un estupido de clase baja, y el otro es un calvo de dos metros con apenas cerebro.

Ahora vivo bajo las ordenes...no..Siguiendo las estupidas ordenes de ese lagarto del demonio, esperando algun dia hacerme mas fuerte para vengarme de él y destrozarlo con mis propias manos. Pero ya basta de tonterias y lamentaciones indignas de el principe de los Saiyajin, devilidades que no sirven de nada y que solo me hacen perder el tiempo.

-Vegeta, ¿nos vamos a entrenar ahora?-Preguntó un hombre alto, calbo, con una armadura y con una extraña cola, enrrollada en su cintura.-

-Sí, ahora voy-Dijo el mencionado para luego escuchar el sonido de la puerta metalica, serrarse. Seguidamente se levantó de su aciento, se colocó la armadura y se preparó para salir. Para que, antes de atravezar el umbral de la puerta, solo una idea pueda surcar su mente-"Otro dia mas en el infierno"-

-----------------------------------

Mientras en otro lugar de el espacio infinito, en la galaxia del norte, presisamente en un pequeño planeta, una cierta cantidad de gente se divertía celebrando el triunfo de uno de sus amigos, sin imaginarse el futuro que se avesinaba.

-Valla, que bien está esto-Dijo una chica de cabello azul aqua, probando un poco de los manjares que habían sobre la mesa-

-Tienes razón. Lunch, cada vez cocinas mejor-Dijo otro muchacho, junto a la chica-

-Egefto stafl moltndt ricosftas!-Dijo un niño un poco mas pequeños que los otros dos, atiborrandose de comida, y con el cabello un poco alborotado-

-¿que dijiste,Goku?-Le preguntó un chico calbito de almenos su misma edad-

-dije: esto está muy rico!-Repitió el chico-

-Si aprendieras a tragar antes de hablar, no tendrías que repetir las cosas dos veces-Le reprimía la chica de cabello azul aqua-

-Hay, no te pongas así Bulma-Dijo Goku-

-Bueno, lo importante esque Goku ha acabado con todos los soldados de la Patrulla Roja-Dijo un anciano calbo-

-Eso es cierto maestro Roshi-Dijo Krilin-Ahora todo volverá a la normalidad, jejeje-Y enseguida todos se pusieron a reir de felicidad-

Pero lo peor de nuestra historia, es ver como habeces pueden pasar cosas sin que tu te lo esperes. En ese momento, todo el suelo comenzó a temblar, mientras una cantidad inmensas de luces se expandian por toda la tierra como flashes.

-¿!¿!que es eso!?!?-Preguntó Bulma histerica, mientras intentaba levantarse al igual que los demas para evitar que algo de la casa le callera sobre su cabeza, a causa de el temblor-

-No lo se!!...Salgamos fuera!!-Dijo Yamcha, enseguida todos salieron para ver como las olas de el mar, se asotaban contra la pequeña casa rosa, y las luces relampagueantes continuaban por todo lo que la vista lograba alcansar-

-Todo está temblando!!-Gritó Krilin, pero cuando ya todos habían perdido la calma, los temblores sesaron, dejando solo pequeños ilillos de humo en diferentes sectores de lo cercano.

-¿que era eso que ha caido?-Preguntó Lunch-

-Nolose, pero han caido muchos, y algunos no muy lejos de aquí-Respondió Bulma-

-Quizas hayan sido meteoritos-Mencionó Yamcha, asustando aun y así a la pequeña muchacha que tenía junto a él.-

-Bueno, si fueran meteoritos no estariamos aquí!-Dijo una voz extraña para todos los presentes, detras de ellos-.

Cada uno de ellos se giró, paralizados, asustados por los temblores anteriores, y sobretodo por esa voz. Una voz que te congelaba lo huesos con solo escucharla, como si hubiera visto atrosidades tremendas en su vida, que le davan ese tono horroroso. Pero al girarse, el color palido de todos se volvió casi incoloro, al ver las clases de criaturas que estaban justo detras de ellos.

Eran tres sujetos. Uno sobre el techo de la casa, con una extraña armadura y piel de color azul, con dos cuerno que sobresalían de lo mas alto de su cabeza, y un extraño aparato en su cara. Otro estaba abajo, justo delante de la puerta de la casa. Era de aspecto humanoide, pero tenía el cabello verde, y los ojos rojos, con un extraño aparato parecido al anterior. El tercero, era una especie de cocodrilo de color naranja con tres ojos y ese mismo aparato. Todos llevaban armaduras muy parecidas.

-¿!quienes son ustedes!?-Les gritó Goku, enfadado, alterado y con frialdad pura.

-Valla, ¿te atevez a hablarnos?, Yo que tú me quedaría calladito y tranquilito, y así todo se hará mas facil, jeje-Dijo el mounstro con cuernos-

-Somos enviados del todopoderoso Freezer. Venimos a conquistar este planeta y a apurgarlo de toda vida, para venderlo, y solo nos llevaremos de aquí con vida a quienes nosotros creamos necesario-Les asustó el cocodrilo anaranjado, dejando a todos sorprendidos y paralisados. No podían creelo, ¿acaso este era el fin de la tierra?, ¿acaso nadie podría salvarlos ahora?

-No se los permitiré!!-Le gritó Goku, dando al resto de personas, una tenue luz de esperanza-Primero tendran que pelear contra mí!-

-Contra tí, pequeño?. Vamos, no nos hagas perder mas el tiempo, y quedate tranquilo, pometro no hacerte sufrir demaciado-Y despues de decir esto, solo se podían escuchar sus burlescas risas. Cada carcajada que salía de sus bocas, solo aumentaba la ira de Goku, y sus amigos. Bulma estaba asustada, tirada en el suelo y apunto de llorar. Goku ya no podía más; y en un ataque de ira, tomó rapidamente el bastón que tenía detras en su espalda, y de un salto lo hizo crecer y le dió de lleno en la cabeza, a el tipo con cuernos, que estaba sobre el tejado de la casa. Y luego, con suma rapidez, dejó nuevamente el baston en su espalda y le lanzó una patada en el cuello a el cocodrilo anaranjado, pero para su mala suerte, el ataque no surgió efecto tal y como él esperaba.

-No le hizo ningun daño!!-Dijo Goku, dejando a todos sorprendidos, sin poder articular palabra alguna.

-Valla, niño, no está mal-Dijo el cocodrilo, sobandose levemente el lugar donde Goku le había golpeado-Pero es una lastima que las cosas no salieran como tu querias, ¿verdad?-Solo se podían escuchar las carcajadas repartidas por los otros dos-

-Grrrr! Ya estoy arto!!-Gritó el sujeto con cuernos que estaba tirado en la arena, despues de caer de el tejado por el golpe de Goku-Matemoslos a todos de una buena vez, y volvamos a la nave!!-

-Esperen!!-Gritó para detenerlos el de aspecto humanoide.-Ese mocoso que te atacó tiene una cola...Eso quiere decir que él es...-No pudo terminar la frase. La sorpresa le selló los labios, y ademas nadie se esperaba que encontrarían un niño con cola en la tierra-

-Eso quiere decir que ese niño es un saiyajin!! Ahora entiendo porque tenía tanta fuerza!!-Dijo el cocodrilo-

-Sa-saiyajin??-Dijo casi en un susurro, Bulma, sin entender a que se referían los extraterrestres-

Goku no dejaba de estar en posicion de combate, pero tampoco llegaba a comprender lo que querían decir esos tipos con 'saiyajin'

-Estoy seguro que a Lord Freezer le encatará saber lo que hemos encontrado, jaja!!-Y luego, el cocodrilo, en un abrir y serrar de ojos apareció detras de Goku, sorprendiendolo, y tambien a todos los demas-

-Aaaaah!!-Fué lo ultimo que le dió tiempo a decir a Goku, entes de verse colgando de su propia cola, en manos de ese sujeto-

-Goku!!!-Gritó Bulma, mientras una lagrima se le escapaba de sus azules ojos, y podía oir como a la lejanía, millones de explociones, destrozaban lo que antes habían sido, ciudades en la tierra.-

-Su-sueltame mal-maldito!-Intentó decir Goku, pero las fuerzas se le heran drenadas por cada minuto que pasaba en las manos de ese sujeto-

-Tranquilizate bonita, a tí tambien te llevaremos. Así podras estar con tu amiguito, y estoy seguro que a Lord Freezer le encantará tenerte-Para mala suerte de el cocodrilo, este fué interrumpido por otro de la isla-

-Antes tendras que vertelas conmigo!-Dijo Yamcha colocandose en posicion de pelea frente a Bulma, protegiendola-

-Valla, muchacho. ¿Quieres morir?, Bueno, no me costaría mucho hacer tu sueño realidad-Dijo el de cuernos, acercandose peligrosamente-

-Si la quieres deveras pasar por mí-

-Yamchaaaaaa!!!-Gritó Bulma, como si el alma se le desgarrara, al ver como era lanzado lejos de ella, en un parpadeo por el golpe que le había dado el de cuernos-Nooooo!!!-Siguió gritando, pero antes de que pudiera acudir en su ayuda, el mismo extraño ser que había atacado a Yamcha, apareció frente a ella, y luego...todo lo que le rodeaba, para ella, se habia vuelto negro, perdiendo el conocimiento-

-----------------------------------

En una nave, lejos, muy lejos de ese planeta, el infierno se hacía presente en vida. Dando como unico regalo, unos ojos apagados, oscuros, segados por la codicia y el odio, a cada uno de sus tripulantes.

Los saiyajines, estaban en la sala de entrenamiento. Progresaban con constancia, pero con un solo objetivo; Matar al maldito lagarto que extinguió a toda su raza. Pero este deceo, se hacía mas que una simple peticion, para sierto principe saiyajin, este deceo se hacía como su fuente de la vida, que le ayudaba a mantenerse en pie. Una meta, una sed de venganza que llenaba sus venas, convirtiendolo en un ser abominable para otros. Un ser de sangre fria, sin escrupulos, sin remordimientos, sin sentimientos, sin devilidades, ni paciones. Alguien completamente bacio, con una sola meta. La venganza. Pero, no todos sabemos cuendo nuestras vidas pueden llegar a cambiar, sin que queramos.

-Vegeta, ¿podriamos acabar ya el entrenamiento?-Le pedía un exhausto Nappa, desde el suelo, cansado por tanto esfuerzo y entrenamiento-

-¿ya estas cansado, Nappa?-Le pregunta Raditz, claramente mucho mas cansado que el anterior-

-Será mejor que no hables, tu estas mucho mas devil-

-Pero almenos no me quejo, jaja-

-Es suficiente!!-Dijo Vegeta, haciendoles callar, y dejandolos con los pelos de punta. Había algo en su caracter que podría congelarte asta los mismos huesos-Si estan cansados, levantense de una vez y no pierdan mas el tiempo ahí tirados!!-

-"pero que le pasa?, el dia de hoy está muy tenso"-Pensaba Nappa-

-"parece que el principito no se cansa nunca"-Pensaba Raditz. En un instante, los tres saiyajines, se fueron a las duchas, y luego se cambiaron, para encontrarse fuera de el resinto de entrenamiento-

-"tengo un mal presentimiento"-Pensaba el principe. Y luego vieron como Zarbon se les acercaba para comunicarles algo, que en su rostro se veía muy importante. Luego de que los saiyajines hicieran una pequeña reverencia, contra su voluntad; se dispusieron a escuchar lo que el hombre de verde cabellera tenía que decir, frente a ellos-

-Lord Freezer, les está esperando. Al parecer tiene algo que comunicarles, monos-Y despues se fué camino a la sala de Freezer, seguido de los tres saiyajines-

Las puertas metalicas de la sala, se abrieron dejando ver el enorme salon, y la preciosa vista acia el espacio. Freezer, giró su asiento motorizado, para verles las caras a los saiyajines, y luego ellos estuvieron obligados ha hacer algo que odiaban, arrodillarse momentaneamente frente al lagarto-

-Nos llamaste, Lord Freezer-Esa estupida frase, era uno de los miles de motivos por el que deseaba llegar a tener la fuerza suficiente para matar al lagarto-

-Así es monos, para buestra informacion, tengo algo que sin duda, os gustará-Dijo el lagarto con su tipica voz, tan extraña como siempre-

-De que se trata, my Lord?-Puaj, que asco le estaba dando su lengua, esto era umillante-

-Bueno, he sido informado de la canquista de un pequeño planeta en la galaxia del norte, y tambien de algo muy poco usual. Han encontrado otro saiyajin de almenos 11 años de edad-Dijo el lagarto sin ningun escrupulo, para luego disfrutar con la cara de asombro total de Raditz, y la confucion de Nappa, que al parecer todavía no se daba cuenta de lo que pasaba. Pero más disfrutó la cara de Vegeta, sin nungun rasgo de imprecion, pero dentro de él podía sentir, que al igual que el resto, se imprecionaba-

-Lo traerán dentro de unas dos horas, así que preparence para tener un nuevo compañero en vuestro...escudron, jaja-

-----------------------------------

CONTINUARÁ

-----------------------------------

Saiyan-Blue


	2. Viviendo una pesadilla

Saiyan-Blue

**Notas de Autora: Bueno, aquí está el proximo capitulo. Les agradesco a todas las personas que me han escrito comentarios. Eso me ayuda a poder continuar esta historia. Gracias!!**

**Bueno, resiví muchos comentarios sobre mis faltas de ortografía...bueno..ese es un campo que no domino muy bien. Y no tengo nada para corregirlas. Porfavor, les pido que tengan pasiencia asta que me pueda conseguir algo, ¿si?. Bueno, espero que les guste este nuevo capitulo, y que responda a la mayoría de sus preguntas.**

Dedicado a las personas que estan pasando por momentos que no desearian haber vivido nunca.

Capitulo 2: Viviendo una pesadilla.

-"¿Que podría ser peor que esto?. Ahora no siento ni mis piernas. Nose donde estoy. No recuerdo nada. Tengo una jaqueca tremenda..Ah! ¿que me pasa?."-

Sus pensamientos estaban demaciado confusos como para aclarar asta la mas minima de las ideas. No sabía donde estaba, o con quien, o porqué..Solo sentía una extraña sensacion, de que sería mejor mantener los ojos serrados por la mayor parte de tiempo posible...Pero lo pasó por alto. Una cosa, de la que seguro, se arepentiría por mucho tiempo.

Al abrir levemente sus ojos, solo pudo tener sus sentidos auditivos, mas agudizados. Había un leve murmullo de algo que la rodeaba. No había nada más que eso. Su respiracion era la unica que sentía. Por lo tanto podía estar segura que no había nadie mas con ella. Almenos no respirando, o viva. Cosa que la atormentó sin saber porqué.

Habrió sus ojos, y sintió que su corazón latía tan rapido, que parecía que se le saldría del corazón. Estaba atada, y enserrada en lo que parecía una selda de cristal!! Esto no podía ser posible!¿!cuando!?!, ¿!como!?.

-¿donde estoy?-Le preguntó al aire, sin tener mas fuerzas para hacerse escuchar mas alto. Los recuerdos la golpearon como un martillaso en la cabeza. Quizas hubiera sido mejor no haber recordado nada. Recordó desde los mas divertidos momentos en la casa de el maestro Rochi, y luego el extraño terremoto, y tambien todo el descontrol de la tierra. Las aguas, el viento, el fuego, el humo..todas esas cosas que le hicieron pensar que este sería el fin de la tierra. Pero para su suerte, fué aun peor. Fué una masacre!. La masacre de la raza humana!. Despues le azotaron los recuerdos de los extraterrestres aterrizando en la playa, la pelea de Goku, cuado lanzaron a Yamcha asta la otra punta de la isla; de un solo golpe. Y...y cueando perdió el conocimiento. No recordaba nada mas desde eso. Donde estaba ahora?. Por lo que podía ver, solo eran cuatro paredes de un cristal, que basicamente le dañaba la vista. Demaciado blanco para su gusto. Demaciado. ¿y que era ese sumbido que sentía a la distancia? Habrá sido una maquina que esta por ahí? Pero que era eso que sentía? Porque estaba atada? Y donde se supone que se encontraba la salida de esa habitacion?

-Maldicion! ¿!porque me duelen tanto las manos!?-Intentó moverlas de atras de su espalda, pero no podía. Olgo o alguien la había atado. Pero..¿que había pasado con el resto de sus amigos? ¿Y Goku?, ¿y Yamcha,¿!¿!¿!donde estaba ahora ella!?!?!

Una lagrima comenzó a correr por su mejilla. Si lo pensaba bien, esos extraterrestres le habían dicho que la llevarian con ellos. ¿entonces estaba en una nave?, ¿!como prisionera!?

-Snif-ahora se escuchaban sus silenciosos llantos. No quería que alguien entrara por la puerta, esté donde esté, para ver que le pasaba. No tenía ganas de nada. Las lagrimas se le escapaban de sus ojos. Su vista se comenzó a nublar.

Lo ultimo que interrumpió su silenciosa lamentacion, fué un fuerte portazo, y unos pesados pasos, que se hacían cada vez mas cercanos a donde ella estaba. Sin perder el tiempo, se limpió las lagrimas como pudo. No quería que nadie la viera llorando. Estaba segura que sería un arma de doble filo despues de que la vieran.

Un chirrido se escuchó muy cerca de ella. Pudo entender que estaban a punto de abrir la pueta. Quien quiera que abriese la puerta, no tenía ganas de verlo, aunque fuera el mismo Goku, su alma estaba demaciado destrozada por los acontecimentos de (segun ella) hace poco tiempo, como para ahora, que algo le asegurase de que sí estaba prisionera en la nave de algun horrendo extraterrestre, y que su planeta había sido reducido a misero polvo.

La puerta blanquinosa de cristal, se comenzó a mover lentamente, asta que pudo divisar a un sujeto con la misma armadura que había visto de los otros extraterrestres que habían atacado la tierra, con forma de pajaro (a su parecer) y ojos saltones que le hacian repudiarlo más.

Las lagrimas amenazaban en seguir callendo, de solo imaginarse de lo que harían con ella. Estaba claro que estaba en una nave extraterrestre, pero lo que no podía aceptar por nada de el mundo, es que , si la querían matar, la mataran sin que ella pusiera ninguna resistencia. Lucharía. No por su vida. Sabía que esos sujetos eran muchos mas fuertes que ella. Pero sí lucharía por dejar en la historia, que Bulma Brief, no moriría sin luchar. Quizas ella no imaginaba que ese era el espiritu que le salvaría dentro de muy poco tiempo.

Destras de el sujeto en forma de pájaro, apareció otro. Este le dieron ganas, no sabía, si de reir o de salir correindo. Su cuerpo era rechoncon, rosa, y con labios lilosos, sin olvidar que parecía que tenía la piel como un pez globo o algo parecido.

-Señor Dodoria, esta es la mujer que encontraron en ese planeta. Trajeron a muy pocos habitantes. Y como le dije, prefiero mostrarselos uno por uno-Dijo el pajaro, con una voz que le hacía parecer mas bien un 'pato' antes que un 'pájaro'. El sujeto pez-globo, al parecer se llamaba Dodoria. No le gustana nada como la estaba mirando. Ni que fuera un perro para escoger en una perrera! ¿!pero que había dicho el 'pato'!¿que habían traido a mas gente!? ¿!habrá alguno de sus amigos ahí, aparte de ella!?-

-Bueno, creo que no hace falta ver mas, con esta me es suficiente. ¿has resivido informes de alguna enfermedad contagiosa que puedan tener estas criaturas?-Porque la tomaba!?, ¿! por un animal salvaje!!ella es..bueno..lamentablemente, era la mujer mas hermosa de toda la tierra!!-

-Está seguro de ellos, señor Dodoria?-Le preguntó otra vez el pato, como si ella fuera a su parecer un espectro repugnante. El tal 'Dodoria', que al parecer era un ser muy importante, no se lo pensó dos veces y aclaró que sí. !¿!¿acaso se la ivan a llevar con ellos!¿!a donde !?!?, ¿!!¿para qué!?!?

-Bien, desea que la cargue yo, señor?-Dijo el pato feo!!!¿!¿!cargar!¿!¿adonde!?!?, ¿!¿!él!?!?!, ¿!¿!para que ?!?!. Las preguntas golpeaban a Bulma como metralleta. Susto? no, no era susto, era confucion, miedo, pavor. Mientras vas con tu bicicleta de color rosa, a los ocho años, no aprendes a mantener la calma en una nave extraterrestre..

-No hace falta, la llevaré yo mismo.-El gordo ser, deforme, y horroroso, se le hacercó a Bulma, y mientras ella intentaba alejarse de él, el se carcajeaba para sus adentros, y se le hacercaba mas..

-N...no-Susurró Bulma. El asqueroso ser estaba cada vez mas cerca de ella!-

-Tranquila, no te haré daño, si tu te estas tranquila, jaja-Dijo Dodoria como si intentara tranquilizar a un niño pequeño. Él la tomó, y la sujetó fuerte mente.

-No! Sueltame!, No!, Gokuuu!!!-No sabía lo que salía de su boca, solo quería dejar de sentir esas asperas manos, sobre su piel. Sin mas, el asqueroso rechonchón pasó por alto los gritos de la muchacha, para clabarle una geringuilla en el cuello.

-Así estaras mas tranquila-Dijo Dodoria.Bulma no había perdido el conocimento, pero sí toda ganas de luchar contra el gordo de piel rosa. Pero su mente no dejaba de trabajar. Sentía ganas de gritar, patalear, golpear a ese sujeto asta romperse los huesos de las manos, pero su cuerpo no respondía...

-Bueno, puedes serrar la selda. Lord Freezer estará impaciente-Luego, cargó a Bulma sobre su hombro, y se la llevó.

-Señor, recuerda que la geringuilla solo funciona por pocos minutos?-Dijo el pato, dudando de si decirlo a no. Dodoria se giró y lo atacó con la mirada.

-Me estas llamando estupido!?!?, crees que no lo se!?!?, solo se la puse porque no pienso tratar con niñatas quejicas todo el camino asta la sala!!!- Sin mas, el pez globo salío de la vista de el pato, rumbo a la sala de ese tal Freezer. El cuerpo de Bulma comenzaba a perder el efecto de el calmante.

-----------------------------------

En algun lugar de esa nave, un pequeño niño estaba atado de cabeza a un lugar. Porque? no se sabe. Para la suerte de el pequeño, éste estaba dormido. Pero algo lo hizo despertar.

-"Bulma!!Esa voz es de Bulma!!"-Pensó Goku para luego abrir sus ojos, y darse cuenta de donde estaba. Había escuchado el enorme grito que había envuelto, probablemente toda la nave.

Goku no hizo mas que abrir los ojos, para darse cuenta de su posicion y condicion. Estaba colgado, eso se veía muy claramente. Tenía las misma ropas de cuando lo sacaron de la tierra hace unas horas. Todo había sido horroroso. Pero ahora no quería recordarlo.Lo único que llenó su pequeño corazonsito fué el grito de su mejor amiga. Estaba ahí!! En esa nave!! En esa horrorosa nave!!. No había mas que pensar, devía salvarla y salir de ahí, ya!.

-Aja-Comensó a moverse entre las cuerdas, asta ver como estaba atado. Lo analizó, he intentó soltarse. Pero otro ruido entró por sus oidos. Alguien se aproximaba.-Me haré el dormido-Dijo por lo bajo. Serró los ojos, se coló en la posicion anterior, y esperó. El sonido de la puerta abrirse lo impactó. Los pasos retumbaban en la pequeña sala donde se encontraba. El 'bom-bom' de su corazón era lo unico que sentía.

-Crees que soy tan estupido como para creer que aun duermes, mono?-Dijo una voz justo delante de él. Goku, como buen niño sin experiencia en "has todo lo que esté en tu mano para no ser descubierto", terminó por abrir los ojos, para, no solo asustarse al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que era el sujeto delante suyo, si no que no era como los demas. ¿!y que era eso de mono!?-

-Hmp, eres tan estupido como esos otros tres. Es una lastima que te hayan atrapado, ¿sabes saiyajin?-Dijo el hombre mientras desataba a Goku.-

-Yo no soy saiyajin!-Dijo Goku, sarandeandose de entre las manos de ese sujeto-

-JAJA, que divertido que eres. ¿Cual es tu nombre, mono?-Dijo el hombre mientras sujetaba a Goku de la cola y lo miraba a la cara.

-Mi nombre es Goku!!y ya sueltame!!-Gritó mientras intentaba golpear al sujeto delante suyo. El hombre estaba mas que divertido. Ese chiquillo quería pegarle? jaja,que gracia. Lo unico que le parecia extraño, era el nombre. No parecia saiyajin-

-Bueno, mucho gusto Goku, mi nombre es Zarbon. Que no se te olvide. Aunque no creo que puedas olvidarlo despues de esto.Jum,jum-Zarbon se reía para sus adentros, y luego comensó a abanzar hacía la salida con Goku tomado de la cola-

-!!donde me llevas!!-Gritó Goku, sin dejar sus intentos por soltarse. La ira, algo que no le venía muy constantemente al corazón, era lo que había sentido desde que le llevaron a esa nave, y vió la tierra explotar. ¿Acaso esto le estaba cambiando?, solo la esperanza de ver a Bulma lo mantenía en un margen entre la locura total, y la ira contenida.

-A ver a tus amigos..Estoy seguro que les hará mucha ilucion verte, jaja!!-Dijo Zarbon, para luego sentir como la ira de Goku se aplacaba un poco.-"Es un saiyajin"- Pensó Zarbon.-"Quizas esté esperando para verlos"-

-----------------------------------

-"¿!¿!¿!Un nuevo compañero, ¿!¿!un saiyajin!!¿!¿!ACASO ESTÁ JUGANDO CON NOSOTROS!?!?!"-Un joven y astiado Vegeta de almenos 18 años crusaba el pasillo, seguido por un par de hombres de su misma raza. Los pensamientos de los tres habian estado poblados de solo "el nuevo compañero saiyajin". No podian creerlo. ¿un nuevo saiyajin? segun ellos sabian; no quedaban mas en todo el universo. ¿Que susedia?, ¿acaso si quedaban mas saiyajines?. No sabían, pero pronto lo averiguarian. Freezer les había llamado hace poco. Dijo que verian a su "nuevo compañero" como a él le gustaba llamarle. Estaban molestos, sobretodo Vegeta. Pero..ahora que lo pensaba..los calculos no llegavan bien. El planeta Vejita había sido destruido cuando él tenía cinco años. Y Freezer dijo que el mocoso tenía 11..Eso era muy raro..¿como había sobrevivido solo?. No impotaba, una molestia mas..Un mocoso enclenque para su escuadron. Como si no tuviera bastante con un tonto tercera clase, y un estupido de 2 metros y sin cerebro. Definitivamente esto era una pesadilla! Ahora a cargar con el paquete de niño. Seguramente no sabía pelear, sino no le hubieran capturado tan facilmente. Y por ahora no le hacía gracia que uno de su raza, que tenía la edad para amoldarse, se desperdiciara siendo comido por gusanos. Claramente, era demaciado joven. No tenía compacion, pero tampoco era un maldito hijo de puta.

Ahora ivan donde Freezer. Puuuf, esto comenzaba a astiarle. No sabía que mas podria pasar en este asqueroso dia.

-----------------------------------

Bulma iva sobre el hombro de el pez globo. El calmante desaparecia de sus venas. Ya poco le quedava para tener el mayor control sobre su cuerpo y explotar. En eso, divisa una puerta delante de el hombre rosa. Se abre, es una puerta metalica. Lo primero que ve al entrar es una enorme ventana que da al espacio infinito.

-"Wow"-Piensa. La sala está oscura, solo alumbrada por las estrellas en el firmamento. La pobre Bulma no tenía ni idea de lo que pasaba. Tenia miedo, pero el calmante le reprimía las ganas de llorar.

Despues de acomodar un poco su vista a las cosas, pudo divisar una pequeña silla en la lejanía. O almenos eso creía que era..Cuando vió mejor, se dió cuenta que la silla estaba flotando, y que tenía una especie de cola saliendo de un lado..A Bulma se le erizó la piel de solo imaginar lo que estaba sentado ahí.Despues de un rato, el gordo portador de la chica habló.

-Lord Freezer. Aquí traigo lo que me encargó-¿!Encargo!?, pero que demonios creía que era ella. Bulma se pusó azul de verle la cara a la cosa de encima de la silla. Era un lagarto!! Un lagarto blanco!!Prefería al pez globo!!-

-Bien hecho Dodoria. Jum, jum..Veo que no tiene malos gustos para escoger-Dijo el lagarto inspeccionando a la chica. La miraba de pies a cabeza. Y con una fria mirada, le ordenó a Dodoria que dejara a la chica en el suelo. Él lo hizo, y pasó a mirarla mejor y a querer hacercarsele. Bulma estaba impactada, y no solo eso, el efecto de la droga aun no se le pasaba, sino, ya le hubiera gritado unos cuantos insultos a ese bicho. Freezer se le hacercó, y le sejetó la barbilla-

-Dime, como te llamas?-Dijo Freezer con una fria voz que le hizo temblar a Bulma, cosa que no pasó desapersivida por el lagarto, quien solo sonrrió ampliamente-

-Bul..Bulma-Dijo. Quería cortarse la lengua por responder tan sumisa, y tranquilamente. Solo quería morir y alejarse de esa pesadilla. No lo soportaba.-

En eso, vió las otras dos puertas de adelante abrirse. Para con una asustarse y con la otra sentir oleadas de tristesa y de alegría. En la segunda puerta de la derecha, apareció un extraño hombre verde, de parecido aceptable, pero con algo que la asustó y a la vez le dió un aire de esperanza. Ese hombre portaba a Goku de su mano, mas bien lo traía de la cola, colgando boca a bajo. En eso recordó que Goku perdía la fuerza cada vez que le tomabas de la cola.

En la otra puerta no se fijó mucho, lo unico que alcanzó a ver antes de fijarse plenamente en Goku, que habían aparecido 3 sujetos, que apenas miró ni su ropa, ni su aspecto ni nada. Solo estaba para mirar a Goku.

-Gokuuuuuu!!-Gritó Bulma, como unica palabra reveladora, de que ya el sedante se le había pasado. Freezer, que estaba delante de ella, se giró para ver a lo que ella había llamado por nombre; cuando solo vió a los tres saiyajines y a Zarbon portando a su nuevo "pequeño saiyajin".

-Bulma!?-Goku pronunció el nombre de la chica sin llegar a creerse lo que sus oidos le revelavan-BULMAAAA!!!-Gritó cuando comprendió que su amiga tambien estaba ahí, y sin mas, se levantó un poco y como Zarbon no estaba atento, soltó a Goku por que éste le había mordido la mano. Todo esto ante la atenta mirada de los tres saiyajines y Freezer. Goku, calló pesadamente en el suelo, para luego irse donde Bulma, que estaba sola y apartada en una esquina, al ver todos lo que pasaba. Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz estaban un poco..entre..asteados, confusos y sorprendidos. Por alguna razón, Vegeta notó como era que Raditz tenía los dos ojos como platos, de algo que le había sorprendido; ya luego le preguntaría.

Goku, se le acercó a Bulma, y todos pudieron ver como era que éste portaba una cola detras de él. Estaba claro..era un saiyajin. Goku se apresuró para desatar a Bulma mientras le hablaba:

-Estas bien Bulma!?-Dijo Goku un poco contento pero alarmado, no sabía que pasaría ahora.-

-Tu que crees!?, Estoy en una nave de extraterrestres!? Me han atado!? Me duele todo el cuerpo!? Como crees que devería estaaaarrrr!?-Le decía Bulma, casi a gritos, pero feliz por haber encontrado a su amigo.Todos se impresionaron por la respuesta de la joven, como si no le afectara que la miraran o que se dieran cuenta de el enorme caracter que poseía. Solo le asustaba el que él estuviera delante de ella en posicion de batalla, defendiendola, y ella detras como escondida tras él. ¿!Que pasaría ahora!?..¿!Quienes eran ese sujetos!?...Algo le decía que muy pronto lo sabría..

-Bueno caballeros-Decía Freezer dirijiendose a los tres saiyajines-Este es su nuevo compañero!-Raditz, seguía muy impresionado con algo. Vegeta estaba ahí mirando la esena sin inmutarse, Nappa no entendia que había pasado, o quien era esa chica, ni porque estaban todos ahí. A Zarbon le dolía la mano de la mordedura de Goku, Freezer estaba mas que contento. Esto se ponía interesante. Ese chico quería mucho a esa niña..Quizas le serviría para algo más de lo que él creía que podría utilizarla, y tampoco estaba mal de caracter, cosa que le impresionaba asta gustarle en una mujer.. Esto prometía bastante divercion..Jum,jum-.-

-----------------------------------

Continuará

-----------------------------------

Saiyan-Blue


	3. Cosas que nunca pensé que existieran

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora: Bueno. Lo siento. Sé que no he subido ni un solo capitulo en un mes o más. La verdad, he decidido que deveria comenzar a subir algo por poco que fuese, sobretodo de esta historia...Bueno, no he subido capitulos porque, bueno, cosas de estudiantes. Entre estudiar y todo eso, el tiempo es consumido de la nada..Valla, bueno, en todo caso aquí traigo un capitulito más; espero que lo disfruten y les guste. Y muuuuchas gracias por toodos los reviews que me han escrito y me han ayudado a seguir adelante con esta historia..MATE NE!!!**

Dedicados a los fans de Goku, Vegeta, Raditz y Bulma..

Capitulo 3: Cosas que nunca pensé que existieran..

Las cosas se estaban poniendo horribles. Yo, detras de Goku, asustada, arrinconada en una esquina sin mas que decir y sin saber que pensar. Odiaba sentirme así, tan debil y tan incapas de hacer algo..Siempre había sido así. Y ahora, todo era peor. No me gustaba nada la forma de hablar de ese lagarto con voz afeminada y cornudo. Pareciera como si pudiera ver lo que pensaba. No, eso nunca me gustó de nadie. Lo peor no era eso!!lo peor era no saber que demonios hiba a hacer esa criatura y el pez globo rosado, junto con el hombre, o mujer (a saberse que es..pero no, creo que es un hombre) de cabello verde.

Goku estaba en posicion de pelea frente a los tres seres deformes. Y los otros que habian llegado hace poco. La verdad, no podria saberse que le había pasado a Goku. Él no era así. Él era solo un niño más, sonrriente y venevolente dentro de su pequeña mente de niño de onze años, inocente. Pero ahora, ahora parecía todo un adulto. ¿Que le podrian haber hecho para que se comportara así? ...¿Y sus ojos? Bulma se consetró en ellos. Tan frios, tan inmunes y desididos, como nunca los había visto. ¿Que estaba pasando?. Ahora no era solo miedo, ahora era confucion, no sabía si era verdad todo esto o solo una pesadilla, o si era Goku el que estaba delante de ella, y la mejor y las...tenebrosas de todas las preguntas..¿Que harian con ellos dos ahora?.

Freezer no podía dejar de mirar la ecena divertido. La verdad, entre las caras de los saiyajines y las cosas como estaban ahora. Esto era fantastico. Mas de una idea retorcida pasó por su cabeza de lagarto cornudo. Todo pensado y calculado con una frenesi increible, todo para darles a todos los presentes un papel importante y eficiente en su pequeño juego mental, del que nadie se salbaba y del que solo él sabía las reglas.

No paraba de mirar a Goku, y tampoco a Bulma. Ahora tenía muy claro lo que haría, pero...No sería facil combenser a esos monos a que le hicieran caso al pie de la letra, pero bueno, a él que mas le daba, mientras se divirtiera un poco, valdría la pena.

Ante tanto silencio y miradas de odio por parte de Goku, y miradas de completo desconcierto por la mayoria, el tirano se dispuso a hablar con su tipica y tan conocida voz:

-Bueno, espero que hayan entendido bien la situacion. Este es su nuevo compañero. Estará a su mando y espero que sepan como tratarlo. Zarbon se encargará de vigilar que...-El lagarto hacía una pausa mientras observaba los hechos. Tipico de él que durante una orden no mire a la persona a la que le está hablando, pero aun y así, podía verlo todo. La cara de Goku estaba, ya no tan llena de odio. Estaba eseptica, confundida, como si se preguntara de que estaba hablando el lagarto. Y que decir de la chica, no paraba de mirarle a él y a Goku. Zarbon ponía plena atencion en lo que decía el maldito tirano. Y Dodoria, bueno él estaba como siempre, escuchando mirando las moscas pasar. Nappa, creo que aun no se enteraba bien de la cosa, pero se veía en sus ojos que ya..ya dislimbraba algo de lo que pasaba. Raditz, menos entrenado en el arte de las apariencias, aun estaba sorprendido con algo, y no paraba de mirar a el pequeñajo que defendía a la humana de cabello aqua. Y Vegeta...como le encantaba al tirano él. Tan serio y frio. No se le notaba nada de lo que estaba pensando. No podía saber si nisiquiera estaba escuchando lo que decía. Era sorprendente y a la vez un maldito. Un maldito por ocultar las cosas, por no poder saber si estaba escuchando. Un maldito porque estaba claro que no le tenía ni un solo respeto. Que en cualquier momento Vegeta podría traicionarle como lo hizo su estupido padre, el rey Vegeta. ¿Pero que estaba diciendo? Vegeta..¿vencerle¿a él¿al todo poderoso Freezer? Estaba claro, deveria disminuir sus medidas de bebidas especiales por un tiempo, sino quizá termine loco de atar.JAJA..-

-Zarbon se encaragará de que no se pasen con el pobre. Le entrenareis y lo tratareis como uno mas de la familia, jum, jum-Eso lo entendería cualquiera. El estupido tono arrogante y burlesco que estaba utilizando era mas que suficiente como para ponerse a gruñir o enseñarle los dientes como lo hizo Goku. El pobre no devió hacer lo que hizo.

-!!Quiero que me expliquen que está pasando¿!¿!quienes son ustedes¿!¿!Porque destruyeron la tierra?!?!!?-Goku se puso a gritar por respuestas sin ningun escrupulo. Necesitaba saber que pasaba, por el bien de Bulma y por el suyo propio. Por el bien de ambos.

-Hmp, bueno. Creo que el pequeño saiyajin se ha alterado. Y tiene razón ¿no creen?, el enano necesita explicaciones y yo se las daré encantado-Le encantaba jugar con sus victimas, era normal-

-"¿Pero que está pasando? No entiendo nada..."-Bulma era la mas confundida, el miedo el no saber que había pasado..Era todo un misterio-

-"Maldito Freezer..!!!Deja de jugar con nosotros de una vez por todas!!!-El joven principe era muy poco paciente y mucho más para los sucios trucos de el tirano, estaba apunto de estallar-

-Bueno, pequeño. Preparate el golpe será duro si no eres fuerte. La verdad se resume muy facilmente. Eres un niño saiyajin que fué enviado a la tierra por tu propia raza cuando eras un bebe.-La cara que pusieron Goku y Bulma no tuvo presio. Todos se "maravillaron" al ver el semblante de confucion total de los dos.-Así es, no eres humano. Eres saiyajin y no lo recuerdas por alguna razón que desconosco y que carece de imporatancia para mí, pero que seguro que tus compañeros sabrán. Ahora, he destruido el patetico planeta donde vivias porque me ha dado la regalada gana. Soy el conquistador del universo, y eso es lo que hago. Y...bueno eso es todo. Y ahora lo que pasará contigo es muy relajante y tranquilisador. Estaras con los de tu raza, trabajarás para mí como ellos. Me serviras y me obedeceras y de lo contrario morirás; total no me hace ningun mal matar a un mocoso insolente que desecha una tan valiosa oferta como ésta-Al acabar, el lagarto le dió la espalda esperando que hiciera alguna pregunta, en concreto una pregunta con respecto a la chica.

Goku no podía dejar de darle vueltas a cada palabra dicha por el lagarto. "Saiyajin?", "no eres humano", "me serviras", "moriras"..No podía saber que era lo que estaba sintiendo. No le importaba morir, no quería matar a gente inocente. Pero...¿y que pasaba con Bulma?..-

-Pero..!¿que le haras a Bulma!?-Ahí estaba, música para sus oidos. ¿Como era que podría hacer nacido tan perfecto en manipulaciones?..

-Bueno, si aceptas..La chica estará bien, no le pasará nada, y permanecerá bajo tu propio cargo y no será tocada. Nunca, amenos que me desobedescas. Pero..sino lo aceptas, te mataré, de la forma más dolorosa que puedas imaginar. Y luego..me quedaré con tu presiosa amiguita y...te aseguró que no será muy bien tratada con esa figura tan atrallente...-Era normal, el muy cabrón sabía como chantajear a alguien. Goku no se le pensó más. Devería aceptar, por el bien de los dos. Pero..que pasaría despues¿y si el lagarto no cumplía lo que decia?, en verdad ¿!que era lo que quería de ellos?!...

-"Maldito bastardo. Ahora nos encasqueta a el mocosto estupido y devilucho, y ni que hablar de la humana. Maldicion!!! Estoy arto de toda esta mierda!!"-Era mejor parar de darle vueltas al asunto, Freezer podría notar lo que sentía y no sería nada bueno que ahora más encima, lo humillaran. Ya eran suficientes apestantes noticias por un dia. Un maldito dia.

-¿Y como sé que mantendras tu palabra?-Preguntó Goku-

-No lo sabes, pero no tienes otra opcion-Freezer no sería nada de nada. No prometía, él era el conquistador del universo, y nadie le detendría ni mucho menos se jusgaría algo por alguna promesa a un niño tonto y devilucho.-Aceptas?...-

-S-Sí-í..-Goku ahora miraba el suelo. ¿que mas podría hacer?. Nada. Nada. Nada por proteger a su amiga. Tenía que hacer lo que estuviere bajo su mano.-

-Muy bien. Zarbon, acompaña al niño y a la chica al lugar donde deven estar, pero que los otros tres se queden. Necesito hablar con ellos-Freezer se dirigió a su sillita flotante y ahí se quedó. Los otros tres estaban aun entre, astiados, sorprendidos y..que no entendian ni papa...Pero Zarbon obedeció y diciendoles a Goku y Bulma que le seguieran así lo hicieron. No valía la pena montar una escena ahora...

-Bueno, como pueden ver, hay mas saiyajines en el universo. Pero espero que este sea el ultimo que me sorprenda.-Dijo Freezer. La combersacion era meramente para avisarles de las cosas. No devería de desovedeserse ni una sola-Pero..quiero que tengan esto claro monos, el niño entrenará con ustedes. Y por lo que veo no tiene ni idea de un buen combate. Será necesario ponerlo aprueba y saber su verdadero nivel de comabate. Pero...la advertencia que quiero que mas les quede clara, trio de indeseables..sará que no permitiré que se pasen de la ralla ninguno de los cuatro. Mantengan al novato en su sitio. Y con respecto a la chica..bah..eso no es cosa mía. Arreglenselas como puedan. Ahora..pueden irse-Dijo Freezer. Menos mal que en ningun momento Freezer aprendió a leer la mente. Sino, escucharía los miles de insultos probenientes de la mente de Vegeta.

Sin más, los tres saiyajines se retiraron, y cuando estaban un poco más lejos de la puerta principal que daba a la sala de Freezer, alguien comenzó la combersacion:

-¿En que estará pensando Freezer¿Porque tenemos que encargarnos de ese niño?-Dijo Nappa, más para sí que para otro que estuviera a su lado.-

Vegeta iva delante de los otros dos. La verdad, él tenía preguntas similares, que necesitaban una respuesta anciosamente. Pero él no era de esos que comentaban lo que sentían. Eso era para deviles. Por ahí detras, la combersacion continuaba.

-Quizas querrá utilizar al niño como espía...-Seguía hablando Nappa, con una mano tomando su propia barbilla y mirando el techo de la metalica nave-

Pero...algo estaba mal. Sí, y Vegeta lo sabía. Habian muchos gatos enserrados y tuercas por apretar, pero la más notoria por ahora, era el silencio de Raditz. Había estado muy impresionado con la vista de el nuevo recluso de Freezer, pero aun no habia mencionado una palabra sobre ello. Pero que mas daba..Tampoco se podría imaginar que fuera algo de suma importancia.

-Raditz,¿ que demonios te pasa?-Le preguntó Nappa al ver su silencio y la mirada cabiz-baja del saiyajin.

-"Desde cuando se fija tanto en mi silencio..maldito Nappa"-¿Que devería hacer¿responder¿comentar la situacion?, sí, eso sería lo mejor.-

-No es por nada. Es solo que ese mocoso es mi hermano, que enviaron a la tierra cuando nació-No podría haber sido mas directo? Bueno, porfin podría respirar en paz, o almenos eso creía él-

-¿!Que!?-Nappa aun estaba imprecionado. No lo podía creer. Bueno, quizas habría escuchado mal...-

-Me estas diciendo que conocias la existencia de otro saiyajin y no lo dijiste?-Vegeta por fin había soltado palabra, haciando parar a los otros dos, y poniendoles los pelos de punta a ambos..-

-Em..yo..sí..pero no lo recordaba asta hoy...-Raditz, por mas alto y mayor que pudiera ser acomparacion con Vegeta, le temía como si éste fuera capas de matarlo con una sola mirada. La verdad, aveces el joven principe dava esa imprecion-

Vegeta continuó caminando. Su pregunta había sido respondida, y la clara aportacion de incompetencia del clase baja, había dejado todo más que claro. Ahora tendría que estar con el mocoso devilucho. Era increible¿!Como podría no acordarse de nada!?.

Todo y que estaban en el espacio, se podría reconocer muy bien el momento de ir a dormir. No habrían ni discuciones ni nada al llegar a esa sala. Nada más se iría a dormir y al dia siguiente pondrían aprueba al enano. No había más que hablar.

-----------------------------------

Cuando Zarbon salió de la sala de Freezer con el saiyajin recien llegado y la humana, caminaron por el pasillo bajo la etenta mirada de todos. La mayoría de las miradas ivan para Bulma, y las otras, para contemplar la temida cola de Goku y que mas de una pregunta se formara en sus mentes. Zarbon no recurrió a el arte de la combersa por todo el camino.

-"Otro estupido mono más en esta nave..!como si no tuvieramos suficiente con tres¿!que estará planeando Freezer!?"- La familiarisacion de Zarbon y los saiyajines no era muy estimosa. La verdad, más de algun encuentro acido y molesto habían tenido. Era normal esa desconformidad y asco marcado en su rostro, pero ésta vez era mas grande.

El camino trancurrió tranquilo y ni Goku ni Bulma se dijeron algo en todo el trallecto. No era miedo, era consternación , algo completamente normal en una persona que ha perdido su planeta, 'o el que creias que era tu planeta', tu familia y las cosas que conocias de tu infancia o como quieras llamarlo ¿no creen?. Lo unico que podría valer la pena mencionar, era ese incomodoescalofrio que te recorria todo el cuerpo en una situacion como esta.

-Hay no...¿!ahora que pasará¿!porque Goku tuvo que aceptar!!quiero que esto sea un sueño!!quiero despertarme en mi camita mañana por la mañana y creer que todo a sido una mala pesadilla!!-La pobre Bulma, pasabo por los largos pasillos de construccion metalica, mientras serraba los ojos como intentando contener las ganas de llorar, y de exprimir sus miedos con el dolor que le producía el estarlos apretando con tal fuerza. Sus dos manos estaban delante de su pecho, como intentando encontrar un escudo a todas las cosas que ahora estaban pasando. !!No, quiero que sea un sueño!!...

El pobre de Goku estaba en una situacion parecida. Miraba al suelo, como condenando su existencia por todo lo que estaba pasando. Maldecir el dia de su nacimiento era la mas sensato en esta situacion. No era humano, vivio toda su corta vida con sueños y cosas que no le pertenecian, y ahora tendría que prepararce para enfrentar la realidad que nadie en la exitencia de los seres vivos desearía vivir jamás. La realidad de asesinar inocentes, masacrar planetas y destruir vidas como estaban destruidas las suyas, la de él y la de su amiga. Y todo con sus propias manos, sin poder dar un paso atras, ni un paso adelante. Entre la espada y la pared, en un pasillo metalico, mientrar sigues de cerca a un sujeto que te tenía atado en un pared y que te lleba a un habitacion. Lo unico que en este momento lo carcomía mas los huesos era pensar enque tendría que sobrevivir, sobrevivir por Bulma, para escapar algun dia, cuando estuviera preparado..Algun dia..y..vengarse..vengarse de ese maldito lagarto cornudo con la cabeza mas grande que la superficie de la tierra..sí, eso haría, esperaría..Solo esperaría.

-"No te preocupes Bulma, algun dia saldremos de aquí"-Sus pensamientos solo se basaban en eso, asta que el sujeto verde se detuvo, para casi hacerlos caer a los dos de atras. Llegaron a una puerta metalica, y se habrió automaticamente despues de que introdujeran el numero secreto.

La habitacion, o mejor dicho pasillo, tenía siete puertas. Tres en una lado, y otras tres a la izquierda. Al final del pasillo había otra habitacion más. Todas las puestas eran de el mismo estilo que la puerta que daba al pasillo, solo se habrían con la clave, y metalicas, con una abertura automatica y nada más.

Se preguntaban que habría detras de cada una de las puertas.

-Aquí se quedarán asta que lleguen los otros tres y les digan como tienen que estar las cosas. A saber como se las arreglan ellos..-Dijo Zarbon, para darse media vuelta, y salir por la misma puerta que había entrado, y serrandola con la clave desde afuera, para asegurarse de que los otros dos, no se escaparan. Goku y Bulma estaban dentro, y de el miedo o de la fragilidad probocada por el momento, sin moverse ni una micra.

Bulma fué la primera en expresar sus maaaaas profundos sentimientos...

-BBBBUUUUUAAAAA!!!-Callendo al suelo de rodillas, se puso a llorar, y Goku se giró para ayudarla-

-Bulma. Bulma porfavor no hagas un escandalo, no ahora-Dijo Goku para ver como sus palabras hacian que Bulma callara, pero lo peor era pensar que fué porque Goku la consoló..-

-Que no haga un escandalo..!!que no haga un escandalo!!..QUE NO HAGA UN ESCANDALO!!!-Bulma iva subiendo la voz poco a poco-COMO PUEDES PEDIRME SEMEJANTE ESTUPIDEZ!?!?-Gritó la chica, haciendo que el pequeño saiyajin se callera y ademas colocandose parada y en jarras en milesimas de segundos.-

-ESTO NO ES PARA GUARDAR LA CLAMA SABES!!!ESTAMOS EN UNA NAVE EXTRATERRESTRE!!!-Dijo Bulma mientras abansaba sobre el pequeño saiyajin mientras este retrosedia intentando detenerla con sus manos, en la lejanía..-

-Bulma, porfavor, si sigues gritando, alguien vendrá a ver que pasa..-El pobre tenía una gotota gigante en su cabeza y retrosedía con la cara de niño bueno mas grande de todo el universo-

Ante esto Bulma explotó con una cabeza gigante-Y ADEMAS COMO ES QUE TÚ NO SABÍAS QUE ERAS UN EXTRATERRES, ESO SIMPRE SE SABE, ADEMAS ERES...DIOS!! TODO ESTO ES UNA MIERDA!! ESTOY EN UNA PUTA NAVE LLENA DE BICHOS Y ADEMAS...-La pobre paró para tomar un poco de aire, y falló en ver las advertensias desesperadas de Goku por hacer que se callara ahora mismo con mucha urgencia, como si hubiera un motivo para eso...-

-QUE TE IMAGINAS QUE PODRIAN HACERLE A UNA CHICA TAN LINDA COMO YO, EN UNA NAVE LLENA DE TIPOS FEOS, SALVAJES, MAL OLIENTES, ANIMALES, BRUTOS, INDESENTES Y MALBADOS COMOS LOS QUE HAY AHÍ AFUERA..!!!!-

-!!creo que nada con el asqueroso caracter que tienes niñata!!-Dijo una voz grabe y ronca que venía de detras de ella, haciendo que Goku se asustara y la pobre chica se paralisara con una cara palida como la nieve-!!y ya deja de gritar, me duelen los oidos!!-

Bulma y Goku se fijaron de donde probenía la voz, y vieron a tres hombres que acababan de llegar, y que entraron por la misma puerta que ellos, y que casulmente los habían visto entes en la sala de Freezer. Uno muy alto atras del todo, otro con un melena enorme y algo impresionados los dos (me imagino por el escandalo de Bulma) y otro un poco más bajito pero con un extraño pelo, y con ojos amenazadores, en una pose de brazos crusados y firme como un soldado.

Goku y Bulma, se preguntaron si les matarian o les destrozarían..

-----------------------------------

Continuará

-----------------------------------

Saiyan-Blue


	4. Algo está cambiando

Saiyan-Blue

**Nota de Autora: SIIIIPP, otro capitulo señoras y señores. Puuf, la verdad, estoy atiborrada de deveres, pero me he hecho un tiempito en estas bacaciones de invierno..(¿invierno? sip, invierno) para dejarles un capitulo más. T.T lo malo esque ya se me acaban las bacaciones, buaaa, solo cinco dias más y adios..Bueno, espero que Bulma no siga gritando y llorando ¿o si?..Ahora se reunen, las cartas están echadas, haber que pasa ¿no?..Bueno, no les entretengo más, y..bueno eso, a leer..**

**Antencion antes: ejem, me hizo ilucion hacer esto así que..Lo que lean en cursiba y entre "( )", es porque se hablan en otro idioma, no tiene porque ser en saiyajin, si pensamos en la nave de Freezer, hay muchas especies ahí reunidas y es normal que no todos hablen el mismo idioma.**

Dedicado a los fans de mi pareja faborita (V&B) y los que me dejan reviews

Capitulo 4: Algo está cambiando

-"Ay no, creo que mi mayor peligro fué haber nacido con la boca demaciado grande. Y ahora..¿que pasará?, les habrá molestado que me haya puesto a gritar. Ay no!!"-

Bulma, estaba asustada; ¿y quien no? La pobre había hecho un escandalo bien notorio!y que lo mas seguro esque se haya escuchado por toda la nave! Ahora estaba mas palida que nada. Nose¿como estarían ustedes si alguien como esos tipos con colas aparecen de la nada? Sin mencionar la cara de enfadados que tenían.

Bulma, en un plispas, se puso detras de Goku, y se lo colocó delante, en plan escudo. Cosa que, primero, causó gracia a la mayoría de los saiyajines ahí presentes; el ver que la chica se escondía como un gatito asustados delante de la presencía de los tres recien llegados, les hacía sentir un orgullo del tamaño de la cabeza de Freezer. Y lo otro, en la cabeza de el joven príncipe, salió algo mas que una cara de basica gracía con intento de ser escondida, salió un gota, bastante notoría.

-"Que niña más rara, la verdad"-El pobre príncipe se vió callendo en el herror de dar demaciada rienda suelta a su mirada sobre el cuerpo de la joven. A decir verdad no fué el único de los tres, pero fué el que más se crucificó despues de esto. La hormonas le gritaban. Quizas el mayor problema de su raza era ese, no podías quedarte tranquilo al ver a una hembra delante de tí, sin haber pensado como minimo tres cosas con las que hacer con ella. Y la verdad, creanme, no era algo tan sensillo como lavar los platos...

Y como negar que la chica tenía las cosa bien puestas, una 'niña' bien cosechada, y lo mas tranquilizante para tu orgullo de principito, sería pensar que como mínimo se parece a las de tu raza, pero asta ahí, la recompensa sigue siendo el mortificarte porque tus pensamientas se vallan mas lejos, de lo que tu control hormonal.

-"Me pregunto que dirán ahora!"-Pensaba Goku, para su suerte el pobresito tubo una respuesta pronto-

-_(¿!que demonios es para tí esa humana!?_)-La voz de el príncipe, tan tosca y autoritaria, envuelta en palabras imposibles de entender tanto como para Goku, como para Bulma. Mira que habían escuchado idiomas en la tierra, pero ninguno como este. Con tanta autoridad, con solo pensar en el sonido de cada una de esas consonantes, te daban escalofrios. Parecía una lengua extraterrestre, pero valla que era hermosa. Con ese sonido podrías cautivar a cualquiera, parecía tosca pero dulce a la vez, y sin mencionar lo lindos que se veían los labios de el príncipe, al verse envueltos y movidos por el son de las palabras-

-"Ay¿!Pero en qué estas pensando Bulma!?, de verdad, cada día estas más loca. !!Tú aquí, con media vida hecha pedazos, y fijandote en los labios de uno de los malos!!"-Sentía que un pequeño enrrogecimiento se subía a las majillas-"La verdad, nose. El chico que acaba de hablar parece mucho mas joven que los otros dos detras de él. No trendrá muchos mas años que yo, pero la verdad!da un miedo!. El que menos da miedo es el de el cabello larguisimo. Quizas no sea muy malo. Pero el calbito!valla! es enorme la verdad, y nose ni que pensar, se vé...¿confundido? ay nose..pero, me estoy poniedo nerviosa con todo esto. Sus miradas parecen tran frias, y valla pelos que tienen, si parecen erizos de mar..jaja..uy, mejor consentrate, esto es una situacion arriesgada, sip, mejor haré eso"-La mayoría de los tres saiyajines se sorprendieron al notar un cambio de sentimientos en el aire. Goku no sabía una cierta cualidad que tenían los de sus raza. Los tres saiyajines podían sentir con su olfato, la mayoría de los sentimintos, pero solo los que conocian. Y ahora, estaban sintiendo unos golpes de aromas, que podían interpretar como..Verguenza, timidez y desconcierto. No sabían esactamente de quien de todos los presentes probenía pero la verdad, no estaban muy acostubrados a ellos, por lo tanto, su aroma les sorprendió. Un dia de tu vida sin sentir nada más que ira y odio, rodeandote, era algo para recordar.

-_(¿!esque acaso no entiendes lo que te digo!?)_-El tono exasperado de el príncipe al no recivir respuesta alguna por parte de el pequeño mocoso de cabellera alborotada, estaba poniendo mas nerviosa a Bulma.-

-"Seguro que está diciendo algo así como '!les voy a matar!' o algo así. La verdad, como que tiene cara de ser de esos que primero golpean y luego preguntan. Uff, que miedo!"-La accion de Bulma, aparte de sus extraños pensamientos, fué el asustarse un poco más. No quería ni mirar a la cara a esos hombres, parecía que con solo mirarla la mataran o algo-

-"valla..ahora tienen miedo¿!será posible que no me entienda el enano¿!que clase de saiyajin és¿! no se estará burlando de mí!? Grrr.."-El pobre prícipe aparte de estar confudido, estaba perdiendo la poco paciencia que tenía.-

Sin más, serró los ojos un poco para intentar controlar la vena de ira que intentaba surgir de sus sienes. Falló por completo al darse cuenta que los otros dos saiyajines detrás de él, estaban igual de confundidos al ver que el niño no contestaba, como si no les comprendiera.

-"¿Por que ha serrado los ojos¿acaso está enfadado¿que me estará diciendo?...que hombre mas raro, la verdad..-El pobre Goku, sí ,podría averse mostrado un poco más maduro antes, frente al lagarto, pero la verdad, su inocencia no se perdía. Vegeta abrió los ojos y se dispuso a tenerle más paciencia al macoso, hablandole en la lengua universal del universa. Lengua que sensillamente repudiaba, pero era la que tenía que hablar si quería hacerse entender con palabras, y no con golpes. Al menos no era tan malo despues de todo ¿no?-

-Bien-Ese "bien", no podía quitarse de encima las ganas de retorcerle el pescuezo a alguien, como dicho con ira..¿porqué será?-¿!quien demonios es esa humana para tí!?-Y eso¿a qué venía?-

-"¿porqué pregunta eso?..Ay no!! seguro está enfadado conmigo por haber gritado!!"-La pobre de Bulma se atormentaba de lo lindo de las formas mas divertidas-

-Eh¿porque preguntas eso?-Que era eso que hacia sentirse a Goku tan...¿!diferente!?, pareciera como si no se enterara de con quien estaba hablando!!-

-"¿!Pero ahora que dice este!!!esque quiere que nos maten!!!ni que estuviera hablando con Krilin, que descansa con Kami!!-Bulma ahora tenía los pelos de punta. Pero el verdadero motivo con el que Goku le hablaba de esa forma a Vegeta, era porque sentía que tampoco era tan malo..(¿!quieren que le maten!?)-

-"¿!Pero que tiene en la cabeza este niño¿!hablarle así a Vegeta!? bueno..Si lo matan..es porque él se lo buscó.."-El pobre de su hermano intentaba mantenerse con un poco de indiferencia, pero la verdad esque muy, muy ,muy dentro de su pequeño corazón ,sen sentía marabillado por saber que había algo de su familia que quedaba con vida, aparte de él-

-!!!MOCOSO!!, SI QUIERES VIVIR EN ESTA NAVE Y MEJOR DICHO..EN ESTE LUGAR, TE RECOMIENDO QUE NO HAGAS PREGUNTAS HACERCA DE NADA DE LO QUE YO TE PREGUNTE..!¿!¿!TE QUEDÓ CLARO!?!?-El príncipe había perdido la pacienza. Por suerte no se había abalanzado sobre el mocoso, por tener la osadia de tratar así a 'el príncipe de los saiyajins'..La verdad, el pobre mocoso necesita aprender algo sobre principios-

La pobre de Bulma, ahora tenía unas ganas horribles de llorar. Parecía que aun deseaba que esto no fuera mas que un leve sueño, malo. Los pelos de su cuerpo estaban temblando de miedo. No todos los dias sientes hablar a un muchacho no mucho mas mayor que tú, y que tiene voz de sargento, con tal autoridad..!ni que fuera un rey o algo!-

-em bueno..ella..ella es mi amiga..-Dijo Goku, tambien muy asustado, pero parecía seguir crellendo que algo le decía que este sujeto no era tan malo como lo parecía..¿intuicion? quizás...-

-"¿amiga?"-Ahora sí que no entendía nada..El pobre de Nappa estaba cada vez peor..¿amiga¿como que era su amiga?...-

El príncipe no quizo entrar en detalles, estaba claro que el mocoso era un devilucho, tal y como sospechaba..-¿!Como és que perdiste la memori¿!o esque solo fué un engaño de Freezer!?-Preguntó el príncipe mas calmado, pero solo un poco. Odiaba tratar con deviluchos, y lo peor es que estaba redeados de ellos..-

-Em bueno..Nose, yo siempre creí que era un humano. La verdad ahora me vengo a enterar que era de otra raza..-El pobre de Goku, se sujetaba la barbilla con su mano, mientras miraba el techo, como haciendo que estaba 'pensando' o intentando recordar algo-

-"La verdad...este niño es demaciaaaado confiado"-Raditz difrutaba la escena. No es que quiera que le maten, él no era un sadico como Vegeta o Nappa, solo que sentía algo como...¿simpatía?..hacia su nuevo y reencontrado hermano menor..-

-Hmp!-El príncipe no sabía como sentirse ante la confiaza de el mocoso. ¿acaso era un insulto?-!Segun me dijo Raditz, eres su hermano,-Dijo mientras le señalaba al mencionada, para tomar precausiones de que no supiera quien era- y tu nombre es Kakarotto¿!sabias eso acaso!?-Como? eso...como que no lo entendí bien...¿acaso estaba en la raza saiyajin ser tan directos?-

-¿!¿!QUE!?!?- Parece que a Bulma se le saltó un poco el grito..Y de el grito, todos los presentes se le quedaron mirando..El problema fué...-¿!Que tú eres el hermano de ése!?-Parece que no se daba cuenta de que se había parado de golpe y que todos la estaban mirando-¿!están diciendo mentiras, no Goku!?-Bulma le miraba fijamente como buscando una repuesta, y los otros tenían un tic nervioso en la ceja, sobretodo Vegeta-

-No lo sé Bulma..Yo me acabo de enterar, pero depues de lo que me enterado hoy..no me constaría creermelo..-Dijo Goku para mirar al suelo. Los tres saiyajines que estaban a un poco de distancia de esta pareja, fallaron en ver que la combersacion se había disminuido solo a ellos dos.-

-!Pero eso es imposible!!Primero destrullen la tierra, luego que eres un extraterrestre saiyajin o algo así, y luego que te llamas Kakarotto y que eres hermano de el melenas ese!!!NO ME LO PUEDO CREER!!!-Gritaba Bulma como hablando con el aire mientras movía sus brazos de la imprecion. ¿Puede que en tan solo dos horas tu vida cambie en redondo?...-

-MALDITASEA¿!QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ!?-La voz aguda de la chica le estaba matando los oidos al pobresito príncipe..-PREFERIRÍA QUE TE QUEDARAS CALLADA MOCOSA!!-Uf, la paciencia se acabó, el príncipe no cambiaba de pocición, seguía firme con los brazos crusados, pero la vena en la frente y los ojos abiertos por la ira, junto con su marcado seño fruncimo, marcaba todo lo demas..-

Parecía que Bulma resien se había dado cuenta de el escandalo que había formado..Valla..Pero los nervios cambiaron repentina mente a algo mas que miedo..-¿!Y porqué se supone que devería callarme¿!porque tú me lo dices o que!?-Síp, tenía miedo, pero ahora eso no le importaba. Preferiría morir antes de pasar mas tiempo en esta pasadilla matalica, que llamaban nave..-

-ESTUPIDA NIÑA.!! TIENES LA BOCA DEMACIADO GRANDE!!-El pobre de Nappa, rebocó sus ideas de querer mantenerse callado y dejar que Vegeta hablara. Si una cosa le quedaba de sus años pasados en Vejitasei, era que se devía tener respeto a la realeza, por sobre todo, y esa niña se había pasado de la ralla.-SI SIGUES HABLANDOLE ASÍ AL HONORABLE PRÍNCIPE DE LOS SAIYAJINS, JURO QUE TE DEATROZARÉ CON UN BOLA DE ENERGÍA-De la mano de el grandote, comenzó a aparecer una bola de energia de color azul-

-Aah-El pequeño grito de Bulma fué casi un susurro para los presentes, ahora si que se veía horrible morir. Sabía bien que era lo que causaban esas bolas de energía y no quería morir así..-

-BASTA!!!-El grito de el príncipe fué suficienta para que Nappa desapareciera su bola de energía, y las miradas tornaran a Vegeta.-!!Ahí tienes más de una razón para callarte cuando yo te lo diga¿!OISTE MOCOSA!?-Vegeta no esperó a la respusta de la joven, con sus ojos había bastante-

-"¿!Príncipe!?...Él es..¿!Un príncipe¿!De los saiyajins!?.."-Bulma se veía atacada por más de un sentimiento a la vez..-

-Estoy arto de todo esto!! No pienso perder más el tiempo con todos!! Mañana a primera hora el devilucho nos demostrará cuento poder tiene!-Dijo Vegeta para mirar a Goku y luego mirar a Bulma de reojo. Luego, se dirigió a la puerta que había al final del pasillo y se serró detraz de sí.

-Bien, dos de las tres puertas de la derecha son las habitaciones mia y de Raditz. La del final es la del príncipe, a la cual !no podeís entrar! Una de las otras tres de la izquierda es habitacion ,supongo que ustedes se las arreglarán. Las demás són solo habitaciones, como el baño la cocina y la cama de recuperacion. Nada más. Eso es todo. No podreis salir sin la contraseña de salida, la cual no os la diremos asta que nosotros queramos. Ahora a dormir!-Y seguidamente se dirigió a su habitacion seguido por Raditz que no se dió cuenta que era seguido por dos ojitos curiosos de su hermano menor.

Y Bulma y Goku se quedaron en el enorme pasillo que daba a todas las otras habitaciones.

Saiyan-Blue


	5. Supongo que¿ Podría ser peor?

Saiyan-Blue

**Notas de Autora: Hola a todos!! Bueno, aquí subo otro capitulo, y les aseguro que espero que este me salga mejor, porque voy a rebisar las faltas lo más que pueda y todo eso. Vuelvo a repetir que el capitulo de mas "faltorras" en este fic ha sido el capitulo 4, pero fué porque no revisé absolutamente nada..jeje (risa nerviosa) Lo siento..Bueno..espero que este sí les guste.Siento decir que el capitulo es bastante cortito, y no explica mucho, pero algo es mejor que nada ¿no?. Aquí comienzan a aparecer personajes creados por mí, y espero que las respuesta que les dejaré a sus reviews sea de su agrado..**

**-****metitus!:**** Bueno, la verdad, me encanta el pensar que fuiste la primera en dejarme un comentario, y la verdad, se vé que te ha gustado la historia. Espero que este capitulo tambien te guste.**

**-****dbzilp:**** Ufff, valla, parece que más de una vez te dejé con la intriga y más de una pregunta sobre tu cabeza, jajaja. Bueno, la verdad, me gusta mucho dejar la intriga al final de los capitulos que puedo.Sorry..jeje..**

**-****onlyme3333333:**** ¿que si Vegeta y Bulma terminan juntos igual?..mmm..bueno, no quiero adelantar nada de nada, pero recuerda algo..no porque un fic sea de una pareja en concreto, tienen que acabar juntos..¿o sí? un misterio..¿no?..**

**-****Elena:**** Sí, JAJA, gritan de una manera impresionante...Pero tienes que pensar que estan en un momento de alta tencion. (Lo digo mas que nada por Bulma) Y bueno Vegeta..Vegeta es Vegeta..JAJA..**

**-****Saiya Elite****: Ufff, a tí tambien te dejo con la intriga aveces eh?! JAJA. Bueno, con respecto a nuestros adorados hermanitos..Tendrás que esperar jeje, todo tiene su tiempo, y antes de llegar a eso, devemos adelantar otras cosas. Con respecto al capitulo 4, como ya dije antes !a mí tambien me dieron ganas de llorar cuando lo ví! BUAA!! Bueno, ahora no será igual..Cuidate!**

**-****Rizel,onlyme3333333,Elena,chibi nina:**** Jeje (risa nerviosa) parece que les tengo locos con mis faltas no? Bueno, lo siento, pero ahora será mejor, ya no pasará lo mismo (o almenos no en tan alto grado) Espero que este capitulo puedan ver una mejor ortografía..jeje..Pero igualmente gracias por los consejos que me dan.**

**-****carolineSonPotter,Triple G,Elisabpshady,Diva destruction,jenny,lara,paula ladino,mickyMe,Sayaita86,Grescia,Sabrinadragonlady,Firefenix:**** !Muchas gracias por todos los reviews que me han dejado!.Clara mente se vé que les ha gustado mi historia..jeje..Gracias por todo.**

Bueno, y despues de esta pausa taaan larga, nos disponemos a leer!

Dedicados a los que quieren salir de los hoyos sentimentales, y que no encuantran las fuerzas..

Capitulo 5: Supongo que..¿!Podría ser peor!?

Muchas veces no podemos fijarnos en las cosas que nos rodean a menos que tuvieramos sexto sentido, y pudieramos ver por las paredes. En la oscuridad de una enorme y fria sala, más de una cosa pasaba. No es que fuera extraño que algo se moviera; hablo de que algo pasaba, pero por la cabeza de alguien.

Lastimosamente, ni el frio de el espacio inminente que rodeaba la tan conocida nave, pudo hacer algo, aparte de acompañar a los gélidos pensamientos que cierto personaje mantenía en juego.

Él era observado por otro dos, que miraban consternados las miradas perdidas que echaba el hombre, sentado, mirando las estrellas. No tardaron mucho en saber que pasaba por su mente:

-Zarbon, quiero que en cuanto esos monos se dediquen a poner un pie fuera de su cuchitril, te encargues de traermelos-.Sin más, bebió un trago de lo que siempre vevía; un poco de vino tinto.

El hombre verde prefirió hacer una pregunta antes de cumplir su mandato:

-My Lord¿solo los saiyajines mayores?-La verdad, no sabía muy bien como referirse a los otros.-

-No, los quiero a todos..!a los cinco!.-¿!Había escuchado bien¿!Dijo los cinco!?.-Pero antes..-El lagarto dió una pausa-quiero que me traigas a esa zorra, ya es hora de que haga algo y no se quede sentada atendiendo a las putas de la nave.-.

Creo que con eso, el hombre de cabellos verdes tenía más que suficiente. Salió, depués de una reberencia. y se perdió en la oscuridad.

-¿Tiene alguna idea pendiente, señor?-el sujeto de labios lilas, se aventuró en saber qué pasaba por la mente de el tirano.-

-Sí, más de una, mi querido Dodoria- Siguió mirando por la ventana que dava al espacio infinito, mientras el pobre rosado se cogelaba al ver una sonrrisa en los labios del cornudo.-

-Creo que esos gritos y peleas que hemos visto por la camara, pueden expresar más que simple ira entre iguales-Demonios! como odiaba que él hablara así, pocas veces entendía lo que quería decir-.

-Dodoria, estate preparando una llamada al planeta Cooler Nº 126. Necesito tener una reunion familiar.-La sonrrisa había desaparecida de sus labios. No le agradaba hablar con ese personaje tan..!!exasperante!!-.

El gordito, hizo una reverencia, y salió de la sala. Freezer quedó solo, pero su mente, pronto desvelaría que pasaba por ella.

················

Bulma y Goku se arreglaron como pudieron. No era la primera vez que dormían en una misma habitacion, pero "hoy" no podría compararse con esas noches en busca de las esferas del dragón, ahora ineccistentes.

Goku, no es que le haya sedido la cama a Bulma, pero se puede decir que terminó durmiendo en el suelo con una almohada hecha de las sabanas de la cama que Bulma sacó, quedandose ella, sobre el colchón, tapada con la colcha que quedaba sobre éste.

Goku le dijo que para él, el frio no hacía problema, y se durmió. O almenos, eso era lo que decían sus ronquides. ¿!Como podría dormir en esta situacion!?.

Bulma, lejos de imitar a Goku, tapaba su cuerpo asta la cabeza como una niña pequeña en una noche de tormentas; sin más compañía que con su almohada, roceada con sus penas.

Se tapaba la boca para no sollozár. No queía ser escuchada, ni por Goku, ni por los salvajes de ahí afuera. !Por nadie¿!Como demonies podía haber pasado esto¿!Como!!Justo cuando su vida era tal y como la había deseado!! Un novio, amigos, felicidad, conocer mundo...Yen un plis-plas!Todo al demonio! Muerte, destruccion, soledad, euforia..

-"!Maldicion!"-Las lagrimas seguian callendo, mientras humedecía mas la mojada almohada-"!!Mi madre, mi padre, Yamcha, Milk, Krilin, AAAAH!!-Su mente gritaba de desesperación y un sufrimiento incomparable. Ira, rabia, dolor, tristeza..Nunca había experimentado tantos sentimientos a la vez.

Ahora estaba solo en este universo. Nada le era conocido, nada le era apreciable, valorable, algo que le apollara..Nada..Ahora mismo deseaba haber apreciado más lo poco y nada que tenía.

!!dios, ahora era prisionera en una nave de salvajes y mounstros!!

-"Pero..."-En ese instante, sus ojos se abrieron, y sintió que algo le hablaba. Bulma nunca había creido en esas cosas de las almas, o de los ángeles guardianes, pero esto..Esto era algo muy diferente-"Tiene razón. Estoy viva, y si lo estoy, es por algo. No dejaré que cualquier cosa, por horrorosa que sea, me derrumbe. No, no quiero..Los que me defendieron no se lo merecen. Afrontaré mi destino!!eso haré!!"-Una última lagrima salia de sus ojos , mientras se abría a la realidad. Quizás lo que todos harían , sería ponerse a llorar, como ella. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía cuantas horas llevaba llorando. ¿Cuantas personas hubieran renacido de la tormenta? esto no era orgullo. Quizás supervivencia, o supremacía o un acto divino. No lo sabía, pero así era, y las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban depués de su derrumbe sentimental, le hicieron darse cuenta de la verdad. Ahora, solo podía descansar.

Serrando sus ojos, deseó que algo en este infinito. le diera las fuerzas para afrontar la vida, al siguiente día.

················

Un hombre regordete de tonalidades rosaseas, con labios lilas, se dirigía al mismo lugar del que había venido, depués de tardar una hora en completar el encargo que le había sido encomendado.

Las puertas frente a él, fueron abiertas automaticamente como siémpre y se adentró en la oscuridad, alumbrada por las estrellas de el firmamento.

-Señor, Cooler por la línia 1, señor. Al parecer tiene prisa por ser atendido-

-Así devería de ser siémpre, sobre todo ante mi presencia- Dijo el lagarto mientras mesía su cola ante la satisfacción placida que le recorría-.

Sin más, fué comunicado con su tan "estimado" hermano:

-¿!Para qué demonios solicitas mi conmemorada presencia, Freezer!?-Respondió el poderoso ser perteneciente a la raza icejin-.

-Solo quería hablarte de tu estimada...'zorra'. Creo que puedo mantenerla en esta nave como me lo pediste- Respondió con odio contenido y con cierta repugnancia a su rama familiar.-.

-Hmp¿para eso me molestas? Demonios!Has lo que quieras¿!Haz teminado ya!?- Desafió despectivamente Cooler a su "querido" y "apreciable! hermano menor-

-Grrr!sí!Escuchame bien!No me preocuparé si a tu asqueroza zorra le pasa algo¿!entendido!?-Mandicion!! este sería el ser que más odiaba en todo el universo!!-

-Mientras no seas tú quien le haga algo- Sonrrió perversamente-No me importará- Al instante la conversación finalizó.-

-"!!!Maldito hijo de puta!!!"-Su mente gritaba en ira, y sus dientes rechinaban encolerizados, acompañados por un tic nerviosa-!!Dodoria!!-Gritó-¿!Poruqe tanda tanto Zarbon!?-El pobre sujeto inflado, se congeló de miedo-

-A-ahora bi-biene-Dijo en tartamudez. La codura que existía dentro de la mente de nuentro conuistador, lo ayudó a calmar su ira, para no descargarla sobre el pober diablo erizo rosado que tenía a sus espaldas.

En ese instante, Zarbon apareció, seguido por alguien de maximo un metro 70, pantalones de cuero de color rojo, paretados como segunda piel, una chaqueta de el mismo estílo y color, botas naranjas y una camiseta del mismo color bajo la chaqueta. Su vestiemte llamativa, era completada con guantes negros, ojos rojos com la sangre, frios y temerarios, una cabellera ondulada asta poco mas arriba de la cintura, de un color naranja fuera de lo común, y labios atractivos a los ojos de cualquiera, y sin olvidar el distinguido sello de la raza icejin por parte de el 'ejercito' de Cooler en su brazo izquierdo. Su figura, era inimaginaria mente hermosa, y de aspecto humanoide.

-!Ya era hora que llegaras, Zarbon!-Gritó el lagarto, para luego girarse y contemplar a los tres presentes en la habitación-Bien, tu dueño me ha dado, un poco de "tutela" sobre tí-Dijo entonando sus ojos, bien puestos sobre la chica de llamativa apariencia.-.

-¿!Que demonios quieres decir con eso!¿-Dijo la muchacha sin ningun respeto. Total, ni se lo devía, ni se lo merecía. El lagarto, lejos de estar complacido con la respuesta, se limitó a gruñir, para no darle la satisfacción a la "niñata" de ver como lo exasperaba-

-!!Tengo una trabajo para tí!!-

················

Continuará

················

Saiyan-Blue


	6. Cambios en el sistema

Saiyan-Blue

**Primera Anotación: **

Bien, se que algunos se estarán preguntando que hago aquí después de tanto tiempo. La verdad...yo tampoco lo sé. Solo sé que voy a escribir la a continuación de ésta historia que tantos amigos me han dicho que debía continuar. Espero que los que me conozcan de antes...No me maten...Y los que me conocen de 'ahora'...No miren tanto mis primeros capítulos sino los que habrá de ahora en adelante...

Bien...Espero que les guste...

**Antes de leer:**

Para los que no se acuerdan de como iba la cosa (y para que no tengan que volver a leer todo otra vez) diré que asta ahora, Goku y Bulma habían sido atrapados por Freezer, y llevados a su nave, donde se encontraron con nuestro tan conocido príncipe, Raditz, y Nappa. Ahora, después de largar horas de sufrimiento y consternación, Goku será probado, para ver si se merece o no, formar parte del ejército de Freezer, y Bulma...Bueno, ella llora que llora...

Pero ahora las cosas darán un vuelco...

Lean atentamente...

**CAPITULO 6: Cambios en el sistema.**

La habitación estaba en penumbras como la mayoría de las veces. Zarbon había atravesado las puertas metálicas de la sala, seguido de una belleza con vestiduras rojas, cabello anaranjado, y ojos como la sangre.

Freezer había detenido sus pensamientos y aguantado su respiración al verla entrar, preso de la lujuria excesiva que la curvilínea figura de la criatura de aspecto humanoide creaba en su interior.

Dodoria solo quería que las cosas le fuesen aclaradas de una vez por todas. Era consiente de que su querido 'Lord', tramaba algo con los cuatro saiyajines, y la peli-azul humana. Creía estar en lo cierto cuando su mente le aseguraba que el precioso ente, proveniente del ejército de Cooler, tenía un papel que jugar en esos planes. Solo mantenía esperanza en que las cosas no salieran por el camino que creía que Freezer podría llegar a llevarlos. Aquello podría significar el experimento más loco que jamás habría visto con sus ojos, por parte del despreciable tirano cerca de él.

-¡¡Tengo un trabajo para ti!!-La voz del ser, fue casi un grito de rabia contenida-.

-¿Y que es lo que se supone que tienes pensado?... ¿Enviarme a una misión? Sabes más que bien que la General Yakina no trabaja para ti...-Su voz era suave y melodiosa, y esa frialdad le daba un tono atractivo a sus palabras, que conjugaba a la perfección con su deslumbrante figura y su ingenio-.

No estaba dispuesta a recibir órdenes de tal criatura. Ni mucho menos a ser servil con él.

Freezer parecía entrever las intenciones de la muchacha.

-Tranquila, jamás caería tan bajo-La expresión de Yakina no parecía cambiar. Sus juegos de palabras eran casi música para sus oídos, ya que no perdía el tiempo, analizando sus objetivos. Únicamente quería comprender asta que lugares estaba llegando la mente del lagarto-Quiero que...entrenes a alguien-.

¿Acaso había escuchando bien? ¿O era él quien pretendía tomarla por idiota?...Yakina se cruzó de brazos, mostrando su descontento. Aquello no le agradaba nada.

-Te he dicho que no trabajo para ti-.

-Y creo haberte dicho hace algunas horas que tu dueño me ha dejado a tu cargo. Y ya que el trabajo tan poco útil que haces con esas putas, solo las entorpece en su 'tarea', quiero que lo cambies por dedicar toda tu plena atención en un pupilo.- Yakina no despegaba sus ojos de los del tirano-No te será difícil. Solamente quiero que le enseñes a luchar. Lo que hagas con la criatura y como lo hagas me tiene sin cuidado-.

Zarbon y Dodoria no comprendían que era lo que pretendía decir con toda esa palabrería. Y antes de que pudieran llegar a alguna conclusión...

-Dodoria, ve a buscarlos-El inútil ser de piel rosada, mostró su aterrorizado rostro mientras veía la meta de su 'amo'-¡Y no tardes!-.

La bola de cebo, partió en dirección a la puerta, para salir corriendo en busca de los desdichados que recibirían las tan temibles noticias.

-Ya verás lo feliz que estarás cuando veas quien es tu nuevo...aprendiz-Su carcajada resonó en lo amplio de la habitación, mientras Yakina solo apretaba sus mandíbulas, y contenía las ganas de abalanzarse sobre Freezer.

Zarbon ya había atado los suficientes cabos como para encontrar la respuesta que había estado buscando.

-----------------------------------

Salté de la cama en cuanto escuché como era que alguien azotaba la puerta salvajemente.

-¡Bulma, Bulma! ¡Despierta, Bulma!- Goku me había tomado de mis hombros, mientras me agitaba con fuerza. Al parecer estaba pasando algo de lo que yo no me había enterado-.

Al abrir lo suficiente los ojos, quise no haberme despertado nunca.

Goku, mi mejor amigo, aquel que me había enseñado el verdadero significado de la palabra amistad, estaba ahora vestido... ¡Con la misma armadura que el resto de los salvajes que había conocido el día anterior!

-¿¡Que haces así vestido!?-No me lo podía creer-.

-¡No hay tiempo para eso, Bulma! ¡Dodoria a venido y tienes que levantarte!-Ya empezaba a hablar como el resto. ¿¡Quien era Dodoria!?-.

-¿¡De que estas hablando!?-Goku me soltó, y colocó sus ojos sobre mi cuerpo, lo recorrió con rapidez y luego suspiró. ¿¡Que se supone que estaba haciendo!?-.

-Bien, espero que puedas perdonarme por esto...-No fui lo suficientemente rápida como para ver lo que pretendía hacer-.

Me levantó, y me colocó sobre su hombro, y me sacó fuera de la habitación en un abrir y serrar de ojos.

-¡¡Bájame, Goku!!-Me hizo aterrizar en cuanto estuvimos en el pasillo-.

Llevaba puesta la misma camiseta con la que había salido de la tierra. Me llegaba hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, ya que la camiseta era de Yamcha y unos pantalones cortos de color rojo, que apenas se veían, ya que la camiseta era mucho más larga que el tamaño de los pantaloncillos.

En ese momento deseé llevar una enorme chaqueta asta los tobillos y un pantalón que fuese tres veces yo...

Y no por el frio que hacía, sino por las miradas que recibí.

-Al menos tienes fuerza suficiente como para sacar a la loca de su cama-La voz arrogante del atractivo príncipe, me revolvió el estomago-.

Le odiaba, es cierto, pero no puedo mentir y decir que mi estúpida naturaleza también estaba presente en esos momentos, y me hacía desearle y verle increíblemente guapo. Me odio a mí misma...

-¡Ay!-Me quejé cuando alguien me levantó del brazo y me levantó, dos veces mi tamaño-.

-Muestra un poco de respeto por los superiores y no te quedes tirada en el suelo-El grandote calvo, me dejó en el suelo, después de quitar lo suficiente el sueño de mí. En cuanto me soltó de su fuerte agarre, me fui detrás de Goku y lejos de los otros tres y un tipo gordo y rosa que me sonaba de haberle visto antes-.

-Bien, ahora que estáis todos en pie...-Me miró directamente a los ojos, mientras se relamía sus labios. ¡Que asco!-Freezer, quiere que os presentéis, lo más pronto posible-Se retiró sin más, fuera de la sala, mientras la puerta automática se cerraba detrás de él-.

-Bien, ahora quiero que os quede algo bien claro-Parecía que Vegeta hablaba muy pocas veces, y que era Nappa el intermediario de las ordenes del joven príncipe. Raditz parecía ser despreciado por los demás, y uní su armadura con el parecido que había con la de Goku. Al parecer, ambos eran inferiores a los otros dos. Hubiese querido una explicación, ya que el miedo por todos ellos se había esfumado junto con la pena de la noche anterior -Freezer no es un idiota, así que...-Fue interrumpido por Vegeta...-

-¡¡Así que si no queréis que finjamos vuestra muerte, os recomiendo que cerréis vuestra boca, en especial tú, mocosa!!-Su ojos azabaches se clavaron con increíble intensidad sobre los míos-Bien, espero que haya quedado claro, ahora... ¡Síganme!-.

Al salir de la habitación, encontramos a Dodoria esperándonos. Le seguimos asta la misma sala en la que había estado la noche anterior. Tenía miedo, porque no sabía para que era que ese lujurioso lagarto con cuernos, quería vernos a 'todos'.

----------------------------------------

Me temía lo peor. El asqueroso gusano de Freezer nos había dicho que debíamos de entrenar, a primera hora de la mañana, al enano. Pero esto estaba completamente fuera de los planes pre-establecidos.

Las estúpidas ocurrencias de Nappa, quien decía que Freezer nos enviaría a un planeta extraño como prueba para el mocoso, no me parecieron lo suficientemente creíbles.

Si había algo que pudiese esperar; era lo peor…

El día anterior había sido agotador. No solo la llegada del mocoso, sino, el peligro que corrí al llegar la noche.

Estuve más que tentado a ir a la habitación de la molesta 'niña'…

-"Mierda, ¿¡No hay nada que pueda detener esto!?"-.

He presumido de mi increíble control emocional, a comparación de los otros dos imbéciles, pero ahora; creo que habría que volver a retomarse la pregunta.

Llevo, quizás, no sé exactamente, cinco meses en abstinencia.

Si tienes una criatura con esa apariencia delante de ti, es increíblemente difícil quitarla de tu mente.

Me consuela afirmar que no fui el único. Aunque algo me dice que no es nada como para estar orgulloso.

-"Si tan solo…"-.

Una vez. Seguramente que con una simple 'descarga', esta dificultad pasaría a la historia.

Pero… Es tan tentador. Y no solo la necesidad lo hace tentador…

Su apariencia tan netamente saiyajin, sus exóticos colores, su aroma, su carácter, su voz, su piel…

-"¡Maldición, ya está bien! ¡Joder, no es tiempo para esto!"-.

Tan solo la había observado unos minutos.

Cuando acabábamos de llegar, lo único que captó tan afrodisiacamente mi atención, fue su aroma. No era nada que hubiese olido antes.

La mescla del miedo y la timidez. La inocencia y la astucia. El carácter mesclado con ese aire de superioridad tan similar al que puedes oler en una saiyajin, se hacía más que añoráble.

Clavé mis ojos sobre ella por pocos segundos. Fue más que suficiente como para hacerme desearla en ese preciso instante.

Es un tormento tenerla tan 'jodidamente' cerca sin poder siquiera tocarla.

No dormí en toda la noche…

Ahora, que tan solo quedaban unos cuantos pasos antes de atravesar las puertas de la Sala del Trono, el hecho que me esté mirando, me está poniendo… ¿Nervioso?

-"¿¡Porque demonios me mira!?"-Quizás… ¿Ella también sienta lo mismo?-"Tendré que intentar dormir más… Ya estoy comenzando a delirar"-Permití a la comisura de mis labios curvarse levemente para reírme de mi prolongada estupidez-.

----------------------------------------------

Tenía pensado hablar con él si era aceptado por Vegeta. La verdad es que guardaba esperanzas.

Después de tanto tiempo creyendo que estas solo destinado a ser rechazado, no solo por despreciables tiranos, sino que también por los restantes de tu raza, conocer a uno que esté dispuesto a compartir tu mismo destino, suena… agradable. Y creo, que mucho más si es tu propio hermano.

Hermano…

Jamás había vuelto a recordarle. No después de prometerse olvidar todo aquello referente a su 'doloroso' pasado. La raza más poderosa del universo, había sido aniquilada por un… meteorito.

Irónico…

Al menos, eso era lo que le había dicho cuando había vuelto después de una simple misión de tres días.

_---Flash Back---_

_Había sido recibido por Konor, el segundo al mando de Zarbon. Al parecer, Freezer quería hablar con todos aquellos llegados de misiones._

_No le dio demasiada importancia, solo se preguntaba porque no contestaban los trasmisores, aquellos que deberían de haberle dado permiso para el aterrizaje._

_-Freezer quiere verte…-El de aspecto humanoide, Konor, parecía tener una cara de preocupación, algo que le alertó de lo que le esperaba-._

_Tan solo tenía once años, pero en su planeta, era todo un hombre. Quizás, sí, de baja clase, pero estaba preparado para conseguir el nivel de su padre, quien era el más poderoso de los guerreros de tercera._

_Entró en una sala, en la que jamás había estado, y en la que más tarde se acostumbraría a presentarse._

_-Ha llegado otro, My Lord-Fue la primera vez que tuvo a Freezer cara a cara-._

_-Hmp, es solo uno de tercera clase… Pero no está más, el pequeño mono necesitará incentivos de monarquía y alguien así, le viene de maravilla, jum, jum- No comprendí nada de lo que quiso decir, pero al ver al joven príncipe, quien en ese entonces solo tenía seis años, me arrodillé como era debido, y me levanté al ver su señal-._

_Algo no cuadraba. El príncipe, su tutor oficial, y yo; nos encontrábamos en la misma sala, frente a Freezer._

_Más tarde, mi mundo se vino abajo, al descubrir que tan solo quedábamos nosotros tres, de todo Vejitasei. Parecía estar en una pesadilla._

_Mi debilidad me llevó, más tarde, a soltar un par de lagrimas mientras me duchaba, después de un arduo entrenamiento._

_No solo mi planeta había sido destruido, sino que mi padre, el ser a quien quería semejarme, ahora, estaba muerto. Y para 'mejorar' las noticias, Freezer nos permite vivir a cambio de nuestro 'servicio' indefinido a su 'imperio'._

_Para colmo, el arrogante principito es un maldito hijo de perra con tan solo seis años. No quiero ni imaginar como será en el futuro._

_Es mucho más fuerte que yo, y tan solo es un crio._

_Nappa, por el contrario, es un estúpido rematado que solo sabe seguir las órdenes del 'niñato'._

_Aun que... La verdad, me sorprende. Es tan pequeño y a la vez, no se dejó inmutar ni sorprender por la noticia._

_Era duro, frio, despreciable, arrogante y excesivamente orgulloso… Pero, se veía claramente, al menos para mí, que por dentro, seguía siendo un niño. Sonreía a algunas de las bromas que Nappa hacía. Sus comentarios con el grandote, a veces tenían un tono amistoso. Y con el tiempo, terminé cayéndole 'bien'. _

_Esas mismas bromas, también las hizo conmigo, y esos comentarios los disfrutamos juntos por muchos años. Nos llevábamos tan solo cinco años de diferencia y para mi suerte, ese hecho corría en mi favor. _

_Pero, después de siete años, estaba a pocos días de cumplir dieciocho, y él trece._

_Freezer envió a Vegeta a un planeta muy lejano, a tres meses de camino._

_No nos permitió a ninguno de nosotros acompañarle._

_Según mi parecer, era la misión más peligrosa que Vegeta había concluido en toda su corta vida. Un planeta de al menos una mínima de cuarenta grados, con veinte mil habitantes de mil quinientos de poder; los más fuertes._

_Después de siete meses, quien volvió, no era Vegeta._

_Su ceño fruncido, estaba increíblemente más marcado que antes de su partida. Había crecido notablemente, y ahora parecía todo un hombre. Quizás más que eso._

_Aparentaba casi mi edad, y sus entradas eran más profundas que antes. _

_Su voz, era mucho más tosca y cortante. Sus comentarios eran despectivos, y no hubieron más carcajadas ni más bromas entre nosotros. Ni siquiera con Nappa._

_Su mirada de odio era algo permanente, y jamás me hablaba a menos que fuera para humillarme._

_Aun intento descifrar que fue lo que le cambió tanto._

_Incluso Freezer estuvo sorprendido cuando volvió a verlo. Jamás olvidaré sus ojos abiertos como platos y su rostro levemente más pálido, cuando le recibió y midió su fuerza. _

_-¿Que-que demonios te ha pasado?- Él no respondió, tan solo clavó sus azabaches ojos sobre los del lagarto-._

_Zarbon y Dodoria no dejaban de mirarle. Como si estuviesen viendo a la muerte en carne y hueso._

_Vegeta, se había convertido, en lo que ahora era._

_---Fin del Flash Back---_

Pero, por alguna razón, ahora, le veo más… Relajado. Es como si la llegada de Kakarotto y esa humana Bulma, hubiesen devuelto unos gramos del pasado sobre él. Éramos más, quizás la compañía o la esperanza de encontrar más saiyajines en el espacio lo había provocado…

Al menos, eso fue lo que lo provocó en mí.

Tan solo tengo deseos de hablar con Kakarotto…

-----------------------------------------------

En la sala, solo se encontraban Zarbon, Freezer y Yakina, quien estaba increíblemente enfadada por lo que acababa de oír.

-"¿Yo, entrenando a un soldado de Freezer? Se supone que de eso ya se encargan unos cuantos que tiene preparados para ese estúpido trabajo…Porqué demonios quiere hacerme perder el tiempo…"-.

Después de esperar un par de minutos, las metálicas puertas se abrieron para dejar ver a Dodoria, acompañado de los cuatro saiyajines y una asustada Bulma.

-"¿Quién demonios son esos dos?"-Jamás había visto a más seres que fueran semejantes en apariencia a los de su raza ni a los saiyajines, ni mucho menos, habría pensado que Freezer aceptaría en su ejercito a niños pequeños o a una mujer de aspecto tan enclenque-.

Vegeta, Nappa y Raditz, reconocieron enseguida a la bella General. Sobre todo éste último, quien tenía una oculta y oscura historia con la nombrada y galardonada mujer.

-"¿¡Que hace aquí!?"-Raditz clavó sus ojos sobre Yakina, para recibir lo mismo por parte de ella. Para suerte de ambos, Freezer no reparó en el intercambio de sensaciones que recorrían en ese instante a la pareja-.

Vegeta se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras intentaba descifrar algo de los planes que Freezer tenía para ellos. Algo le decía que esto no olía nada bien…

-"Valla, al menos hay una mujer aquí. Ya me estaba temiendo ser la única en toda la nave… Parece que todos la conocen, y no solo eso, Raditz no para de mirarla… ¿Será que…? Hmp, no me extrañaría pero… Parece que el principito no está de muy buen humor.-Bulma, no muy lejos de la realidad, era observada de cerca, por el libidinoso tirano, que no había podido quitarle los ojos de encima desde que la había visto entrar. ¿Qué será que había en su mente?

-Bien, ahora que estáis todos, me permitiré presentarles a la General Yakina del imperio Cooler-La aludida no despegaba los ojos del lagarto, siendo incapaz de soportar por más tiempo la curiosidad que la invadía-Le he 'pedido' que entrene a alguien muy especial, que seguramente estará muy complacido de participar en el aprendizaje de la guerra-.

Todos temían lo peor. Al parecer, cuando Freezer se 'enrollaba' mucho, era señal de que la noticia que recibirían, no sería del agrado de ninguno de los presentes.

-Kakarotto será entrenado por vosotros tres, monos; pero no puedo dejar que la pobrecita humana se quede con los brazos cruzados mientras no hace nada en su…habitación-Los rostros de Zarbon y Dodoria, derramaban gotas de sudor por la expectación, pero ante estas últimas palabras, ha nadie le calló duda alguna de lo que se proponía-.

Yakina tenía el rostro pálido de solo comprender lo que el lagarto le estaba pidiendo. Observó a la muchacha, a quien parecía que le daría un ataque antes de que Freezer terminara su discurso.

Goku apretaba sus mandíbulas, con ira. Jamás había sentido tanta rabia acumulada por un ser. Ni jamás había conocido a nadie con un corazón más oscuro ni con un aura más maligna que la del ser que tenía delante.

Raditz, le había costado creerse lo que sus oídos acababan de procesar, al igual que Vegeta.

-"¿¡Acaso he oído bien!? ¿¡Quiere entrenar a la mocosa!? ¡¡No durará ni dos horas con esa zorra!!"-El joven príncipe, se mortificó al deslumbrar en sus pensamientos, cierto aire de… ¿Preocupación?-"¡Al carajo!"-.

Estaba intentando pasarlo por alto.

-Jum, jum. Veo que os he dejado a todos bastante impresionados, pero me temo que aquí, en la Nave Madre del Gran Freezer, no puede haber nadie arrastrando el culo durante todo el resto del día, y como prometí que no sería tocada, ¿Qué mejor que… Ser debidamente entrenada para "formar parte de mi ejercito"?-.

Las últimas palabras de Freezer aun estaban siendo analizadas por cada uno de los presentes…

…Cuando…

-¿¡Qué, estas loco o que!?-.

---------------------

Continuará

---------------------

Saiyan-Blue

**Segunda Anotación:**

Éste capitulo y ésta…'continuación' de la historia, está dedicada a todos aquellos que me han 'convencido' ^^ para que la continúe. Tenía más que claro que la dejaría y que no volvería a escribir más, pero… Sus ánimos pudieron más que mis propias expectativas…

Tengo pensado continuar alguna de las otras tres historias que tengo en 'Stand by' jeje!

Gracias por leer y…

**¡Hasta la próxima!**


	7. Camino a la perfección

Saiyan-Blue

**Primera Anotación:**

**Bueno, aquí tienen el séptimo capitulo de mi fic. Me han animado muchísimo leer tantos reviews en un solo día. También, me han encantado sus comentarios y sobre todo me he reído mucho con sus 'palabritas' acerca de los cambios que he hecho y las 'miles' de faltas de ortografía que tenía antes. Verán, eso era porque no tenía Word, y el corrector que usaba (descargado de internet…) no funcionaba muy bien…Aparte de que también, muchas veces a mí se me iba la olla y no escriba bien las palabras. Ahora, después de unas cuantas 'virguerías' conseguí el office jaja.**

**-----**

**Se que para algunos Vegeta suena un poco…'raro' en sus 'expresiones', pero que sepan que estoy a favor y completamente dedicada a hacer a un Vegeta 'latino' (Como todos llaman) No por que…crea que es el mejor…Si no porque es con el que me crié por así decirlo. Lo que pasa es que, no se me ocurrieron suficientes insultos como para hacer a un Vegeta netamente latino, y le he dejado en un "intermigt". Pero eso sí, es Vegeta puro latino (para mí) Pero cada cual lo lea lo verá a su manera y a su "gustito" ¿no?**

**-----**

**Estoy haciendo que Bulma aprenda a pelear por razones que iréis viendo más adelante y que espero que os gusten…^^**

**-----**

**Otra cosa (una última y ya os dejo en paz) También quiero explicar un poco del pasado de mis 'saiyajins' favoritos, por eso, preparaos…jeje **

**CAPITULO 7: Camino a la perfección.**

Sus palabras, derramadas con algo más que las supuestas intenciones de mantener su 'ley' de "aquí nadie se dedica a hacer el vago", la habían desconcertado por completo.

Si era un tormento tener que adaptar su hermoso cerebro al horror de saber que su planeta natal había sido destruido, que sus amigos estaban en algún lugar cerca de Kami, y que su mejor amigo Goku se convertiría en un completo asesino perteneciente a una raza extraterrestre; al igual que esos otros tres…

¿¡Como esperaba ese maldito lagarto que se tomara esa noticia!?

-¿¡Qué, estas loco o qué!?-.

En cuanto sus palabras dejaron su boca, supo que no pudo retenerlas a causa de la adrenalina que surcaba sus venas.

Su grito, llamó la atención de todos en la sala. Algunos la miraron como si hubiese perdido la razón… "¿¡Hablarle así al gran Freezer!?"

Goku tenía las orbitas de sus ojos apunto de saltar fuera de sus cuencas por la frustración de lo que su amiga acababa de hacer.

Por otro lado, Raditz, tenía un cierto aire de diversión. Sabía que una frase como esa podría acabar con la vida de la humana, pero, le hizo verdadera gracia que de una vez por todas alguien se atreviera a hablarle así a Freezer…

Nappa, estaba más que impresionado. Quizás, asta asustado por lo que Freezer podía acabar haciendo…

Vegeta, por su lado, estaba…Pensativo…

-"O tiene agallas y está deliberadamente desesperada por morir, o es una estúpida…jaja"-Otra vez, permitió a sus labios curvarse levemente… ¿Por qué ella siempre provocaba eso en él?-"Como desearía tener aquí mi scouter y medir las unidades de poder a las que está subiendo Freezer… Pobre gusano, no tiene remedio. Las hembras siempre han sido su defecto. El suyo, y el de toda la raza icejin"-Si hubiese podido carcajearse en voz alta, no lo habría pensado dos veces-.

-¿¡Como te atreves a hablarme así niña insolente!? ¿¡Es que no sabes con quien demonios estas hablando!?-Bien, al menos no la había atravesado directamente con un rayo de su energía-.

Bulma lo tenía más que claro. Había metido la pata asta el fondo. Literalmente la había 'cagado', y no había vuela atrás. Pero… Si tan mal estaba la situación, ¿Qué más daba lo que hiciese ahora? Si total… Ya no había marcha atrás ¿no?

-…-Tomó aire de lo más profundo de su corazón, mientras se disponía a no darle el gusto a ese lagarto de verla asustada como una gatita. No delante de él. No se lo merecía, ni se lo permitiría. Además, si lo que verdaderamente quería era sobrevivir, tendría que actuar como todos esos sicópatas que hay por la nave, y lo más seguro es que ellos no se hubieran dejado impresionar tan fácilmente… ¿O si?-¡Quise decir que no entiendo porque tendría que aprender a luchar si tan solo moriré con intentar llegar al nivel de algunos de los que se encuentran en esta sala…!-Un buen comienzo, acariciar su orgullo. Ahora le seguía una ración de…-Y si lo que verdaderamente quieres es que me muera… ¿Por qué no me matas tu?-Ingenio-.

-"Decidido; está 'deliberadamente desesperada por morir y es estúpida'"- Al parecer, Vegeta no era el único que pensaba de esa manera-.

No solo se había dirigido al tirano de 'tu a tu', sino que además le había acusado de… ¿Cobardía? ¿O simplemente estaba intentando impresionar a alguien?

La sala quedó en completo silencio.

Las miradas de todos los espectadores, retumbaban entre Freezer y Bulma, Bulma y Freezer.

Yakina, parecía ya haber decido su respuesta para el 'conquistador'. Si le hubiesen preguntado que pensaba sobre el tema, habría respondido que 'ahora' estaba más que dispuesta a entrenar a la mocosa. No solo porque si conseguía aprender algo sería una perfecta arma de doble filo para Freezer, sino que al menos la salvaría de ser tan estúpida para futuras 'charlas'

Goku, aun temía por la vida de su amiga.

Pero nadie era consiente, ni siquiera podrían acercarse milímetros, a lo que en esos momentos pasaba por la mente de Freezer.

…Asta que…

Una risa se oyó por toda la sala.

Era una de esas carcajadas descontroladas, en la que se derrama toda la locura y malicia que podría acumular el corazón de un manipulador de su calaña.

Las notas de diversión que surgían de la boca del tirano, dejaron tiesos a Zarbon y Dodoria. Mientras que los cuatro saiyajines apretaban sus mandíbulas, entre un estado de ira y de cólera. Yakina, estaba más que acostumbrada, al parecer, la sicopatía era cosa de familia.

Bulma, muy lejos de dejarse dominar por el miedo, ira, o la complejidad, intentaba analizar la situación. Si tenía más cerebro que los demás presentes, si podía presumir de él, tenía más que claro que lo peor era dejarse llevar por alguna de las tres emociones.

Lo mejor, sería estar interiormente preparada para cualquier situación, aunque no podría desmentir el hecho de que ahora mismo, sus piernas amenazaban con comenzar a temblar y sus ojos a lagrimear. Debía controlarse. Freezer, era de esos que no dejaba suelto ni un solo detalle.

Sus risas se detuvieron. Comenzó a relajarse y a tomar aire poco a poco. Se lo había pasado muy bien.

Suspiró-Hacía años que no me reía tanto…Bueno, Bulma, creo que te has ganado el 'favor' de morir…-Continuó su carcajada, mientras la sangre de la aludida continuaba congelándose por momentos. Un sudor frio amenazaba con surcar su espalda-.

Sintió como un par de ojos se clavaban sobre ella.

Aprovechando que Freezer no hacía nada más que patalear y dar golpes con su cola, por la risa que tenía, buscó esas pupilas.

Allí vio a su amiguito, tan preocupado por ella como siempre. Había ira, preocupación y serios deseos de protegerla. Le dedicó una tierna mirada de agradecimiento…

Todos los presentes, siguieron esperando a que el lagarto acabara de reír, pero Bulma, intentó tranquilizarse.

Alguna extraña y desconocida pieza de su cerebro, le hizo mirar en dirección al 'tranquilo' príncipe. Al menos, eso parecía.

-"Seguro que ahora está más que feliz de que me maten. Ya no tendrá que aguantar a la pesada y gritona mocosa de cabello azul"-Por alguna razón, no pudo parar de mirarle. Sus ojos recorrieron, presos de un hechizo, cada pulgada del cuerpo de Vegeta-"¿En que estoy pensado? No, este no es el momento…"-.

La observación de la muchacha, llegó a pesar sobre el saiyajin no Ouji, quien la observó de reojo, asta que ella decidió que lo mejor era dejar de mirarle.

Sintió que sus ojos le traspasaban el alma. Tan oscuros como pozas de maldad. Esa maldad que intentaba demostrar a cada instante, con su ceño fruncido y su mal humor. Pero para ella… Había algo que se escondía en él. Un secreto, un alma adolorida. Un ser que deseaba salir…

-"Si tan solo…Pudiera hacer que…"-Buscaba la respuesta, mientras observaba el suelo, como si allí estuviera la solución-"¡No!, Bulma, ¿en que estas pensando?...Él tan solo es un salvaje…Sí, y estará más que contento de perderte de vista…"-Sabía que solo eran frases para auto convencerse…-.

-"¡Ay no…! No, otra vez…No con él…"-Se mortificaba. Su interior guardaba más secretos de los que podía imaginar-.

Otra vez, Freezer detuvo sus risas.

-…Pero no seré yo quien te de ese placer. No pienso desperdiciar fuerzas con alguien tan débil. Así que… ¡Tampoco me hagáis perder el tiempo!-Gritó, eufórico, mientras algunos se relajaban, sabiendo que al menos; había vuelto a la normalidad…-.

Los cuatro saiyajines, se encontraron, cada uno, aflojando sus niveles de Ki.

-Ahora, Yakina, llévatela y si es necesario, perderás todo el día con ella. Veremos si es tan buena para aguantar golpes como para hablar…jum,jum-.

Bulma no supo si decir algo o si salir de ahí. Para su suerte, Yakina la pasó de largo, mientras le rozaba levemente con el hombro, dándole a entender que la siguiera…

-Y vosotros cuatro, id a entrenar al mocoso. Cuando esté apunto de largarme, os llamaré para ver que tal van los progresos de nuestro… Joven aprendiz, jum,jum-.

Yakina y Bulma, salieron seguidas del resto, quienes no paraban de crujir los dientes.

------------------------------------------------------

Lejos de todo lo que puedan decir de mí, éste 'trabajo' me venía de perlas. Para mí, estaba claro que algo no encajaba, y eran las presencias de esos dos jovenzuelos y la inexplicable 'generosidad' por parte del lagarto, hacia ellos… Lo encontraba sospechoso. Quizás había algo detrás de todo eso… Podría decirse que…

-"Hmp, tendré que preguntárselo. Lo más seguro es que ella no sepa ni de lo que le hablo"- Continuó caminado sin dirigirle una sola palabra-.

De reojo la observaba. Los fríos y metálicos pasillos, parecían incomodarle. Quizás era algo más que incomodidad. ¿Miedo? ¿Qué le hacía pensar que ella le haría daño?

Llegaron hasta una puerta la cual se veía mucho más reforzada que las demás que había visto en el camino. Entró, esperando que la siguiera. Una vez dentro, esperó a que la vista de la peli azul, se acostumbrara a la exagerada luminiscencia, mientras pensaba que haría con ella. Sería difícil, puesto que lo más seguro es que la criatura de aspecto débil y frágil, jamás había utilizado sus manos para algo más que para 'decorar'.Una ardua tarea le sobrevendría.

------------------------------------------------------

No era una habitación como el resto. Era más fría y en su interior no podía divisar nada. Ningún objeto, ni un monitor…Nada. Únicamente, un reloj parpadeante colgado en una de las blanquecinas paredes. Parecía estar en tres idiomas diferentes.

-Ésta es mi cámara particular-La voz de la pelirroja le sobresaltó- En la nave hay al menos un total de cincuenta habitaciones como ésta, pero ninguna está tan alejada como la mía- Solo podía verla, en su pose de brazos cruzados y semblante despreocupado, mientras hablaba- ¿Cómo te llamas?-.

-Bu-Bulma…-Casi tartamudeó. Se percató de ello y también de su nerviosismo-.

-Bien, Bulma ¿Por qué estas aquí?- La pregunta le resultó ridícula, pero enseguida la comprendió-.

-Mi planeta fue destruido- Una sonrisa cruzó los labios de la muchacha de ojos carmesí. ¿Acaso pensaba que era idiota como para no entender su pregunta?-.

-Pero ¿Cuál fue tu primera destinación en la nave?- Comprendió, como era que la dulzura de la comandante sobrepasaba a esa fiereza y frialdad que podía demostrar con Freezer-.

- Al parecer, me querían para… Regalo de Freezer- La pelirroja frunció el ceño, mientras parecía pensar en algo. Bulma tan solo se preguntaba qué era lo que estaría pasando por su cabeza-.

-Bien…- Pausó, mientras se acercaba a una de las marmoladas paredes-.

Bulma se sorprendió al no haberse percatado anteriormente de una pequeño tablero que había sobre puesto en aquella pared a la que Yakina se dirigía.

-Tendremos que comenzar con hacer algo con tu ropa…- Bulma se observó de pies a cabeza-.

-¿Qué tienen de malo?-Se mordió la lengua. Era algo ridículo-.

-Jum, creí que eras más lista… Llamas demasiado la atención. No es que me fije demasiado, pero… hasta los más cercanos a ti babean con solo pegarte una ojeada. Eso no nos viene bien…-No sabía si lo que más le había sorprendido, era lo de que 'los más cercanos a ella babeaban' o el hecho de que se haya nombrado a ella y a sí misma en un mismo 'paquete'-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-Necesitaba respuestas. Ésta mujer la confundía demasiado-.

-Verás, en la nave hay un increíble exceso de testosterona-Bulma levantó una ceja, impresionada. Yakina rió- Así es… Si no me equivoco, somos las únicas hembras éste mes…-Yakina continuó riendo-.

-¿Este mes?-Su manera tan misteriosa de hablar, la encandilaba-.

-Sí, éste mes. Verás, esta nave es muy compleja. Freezer no es estúpido, y sabe que la mejor manera de que todos los imbéciles que hay allí fuera se mantengan controlados, es dándole las tres cosas básicas para la vida masculina… Comida, descanso premeditado, y…'placer'…-Se apoyó en la pared, junto al teclado- Y esos 'placeres' solo les visitan mes por medio. Y no todos tienen la libertad de saciar su apetito… No sé si me comprendes…-Al parecer no era tan 'malvada' como presumía-.

-Sí, te comprendo pero… Si no es normal que haya mujeres en la nave… ¿Por qué Freezer no me envió con las demás?- Ella sonrió-.

-Interesante pregunta… ¿Por qué lo crees tú, Bulma?-Al menos ella si le llamaba por nombre-.

Los encendidos ojos de la comandante se clavaron en ella, deseosa de oír y decir lo que tanto le había taladrado la cabeza.

-No lo se… No encuentro motivos…-.

-Yo los tengo, lo que no se, es si son del todo fiables…-Miró al suelo. Bulma se iba relajando cada vez más ante la presencia de la pelirroja-.

-Me gustaría oírlos… Ya nada podría sorprenderme después de todo lo que he pasado…-Pudo ver cierto aire de compasión en los ojos rojizos de la mujer ante ella-.

-Tienes razón…-Le sonrió con sinceridad. La débil y frágil chica, le estaba comenzando a caer 'mejor'- Verás, la raza icejin es de cuidado. No por nada son los 'supuestos' conquistadores de todo el universo conocido, pero como todas las criaturas y razas que habitan en él, tienen… debilidades…- Eso si que le parecía increíble… ¿Freezer, debilidades?- ¿Sorprendida?-.

Bulma movió levemente la cabeza, afirmando…

-Tranquila, yo también lo estuve cuando lo supe…-Continuó-Son criaturas demasiado exigentes y caprichosas, por eso, en cuanto ven algo que les agrada, lo desean…-Parecía que los cabos iban siendo encajados a medida que Yakina continuaba su discurso… Pero la respuesta a sus preguntas le parecía casi imposible de aceptar- Y en el caso de los hermanos icejin, lo tienen todo. Todo, menos a alguien que desee estar con ellos… O algo así-.

-¿Quieres decir que…?-La chica de ojos azules fue incapaz de acabar su frase-.

-Hmp, se encaprichan con las hembras con facilidad… Sobre todo si son del tipo que jamás han visto-Bulma no fue capaz de pronunciar palabras- Tranquila, no te asustes… Hay soluciones a todas sus tonterías-.

-¿Cuáles?-Quiso saber, casi desesperada la peli azul-.

-Mientras esas hembras estén más en contra de una posible unión, más delicioso se hará para ellos… Solo son capaces de olvidarse del 'vicio' cuando han conseguido lo que querían…-Yakina no estuvo del todo segura que Bulma hubiese entendido-.

Por otro lado, a la comandante le interesaba que le quedase claro. La necesitaba.

-Quiero decir que Freezer, si es que ha desarrollado una debilidad por ti, no se cansará asta haberte tenido tantas veces que estés cerca de la muerte…-Bulma abrió los ojos con espanto- O simplemente, matarte…-.

-Gracias, es una 'gran' solución- Dijo la peli azul mientras miraba al suelo, preguntándose cuándo los dioses se habían puesto de acuerdo para hacerle la existencia tan desagradable-.

-No estoy para sarcasmos…-Bulma la miró. Había fruncido el ceño-Además no había acabado. La otra solución, es que… tomes ventaja de su debilidad…-.

-¿Cómo?-La pregunta no parecía cargada de curiosidad, sino de inverosimilitud-Según he visto, Freezer no es ningún idiota…-.

-Hmp, todos los hombres son idiotas cuando se trata de sexo. Verás, en esta nave no se puede sobrevivir si eres una mujer. Tarde o temprano alguien más fuerte que tú te acabará forzando o violando… Y para que eso no pase, deberás marcar tu lugar mucho antes de que más hombres se enteren de tu presencia aquí…-Bulma parecía no entender a donde quería llegar-.

-¿Me estas pidiendo que me convierta en una especie de… manipuladora?-Yakina hizo girar sus ojos con aburrimiento-.

-No. Tienes un corazón demasiado estoy diciendo que _te convertiré_ en una persona manipuladora capaz de escoger con quien serlo y con quien no…-Volvió su atención al teclado, y apretó un par de botones-.

Desde otra de las paredes, apareció como de entre ellas, un armario de puertas automáticas. Bulma estaba impresionada por la avanzada tecnología del lugar.

-Primero, tendremos que cambiarte de ropa. Lo más seguro es que tengas mi misma talla. Podrás guardar las que llevas… Tal parece deben significar algo para ti- Le sorprendía lo diferente que la veía ahora, a comparación con minutos atrás-.

Unos cuantos minutos después, Bulma acabó vestida con unos pantalones púrpura oscuro, apretados al cuerpo como segunda piel, y una camiseta un poco más clara que sus pantalones.

-¿Por qué todo en este lugar es tan infinitamente ajustado?-Le desagradaba la incomodidad que sentía con esa ropa puesta-.

-Por que todos nos dedicamos a la guerra, y cualquier paso en falso nos podría hacer perder la vida. Así que antes de perder el tiempo buscando con que nos vemos mejor, preferimos conservar la cabeza en su lugar-La joven, tomó nota de pensar mejor las preguntas que le haría a Yakina. Al parecer no eran de las que perdía mucho tiempo dando explicaciones-.

-Bien, pero con el frio que hace en esta nave, me congelaré. ¿No tienes una chaqueta?-Yakina sonrió complacida.

-"Tal parece, que ya me ha perdido el miedo"-Se acercó nuevamente al armario-Ten, es negra, combina con tus botas, ja,ja-Una broma a esas alturas, era para Bulma, como una bendición-.

-¿Qué será con lo primero que comenzaremos?-Por alguna razón, sentía un calor en su pecho. Quizás, ya había aceptado su horrorosa estancia en ese lugar, y que tan solo le quedaba seguir adelante-.

-Jum, ¿Crees que podrías aguantar si quiera diez minutos de entrenamiento?-La miró con ironía. Bulma frunció el ceño, lo cual resultó graciosos para la pelirroja-Primero deberás soportar tu propio peso antes que otra cosa, ja,ja-.

Yakina se quitó la chaqueta mientras disfrutaba ver a Bulma apretar su mandíbula con fiereza.

-"Demasiado pasional. Pero su carácter puede ser su salvación…"-La observó un poco más-"O su perdición…"-.

-Antes que nada… ¿Tienes alguna relación con aquel saiyajin?-La pregunta sorprendió a la de pupilas azules- Hablo de aquel a quien miras tanto…-.

-"¿Mirar tanto?…"-La idea le vino como un relámpago-"¿Hablará de Vegeta…? No, no lo creo... ¡No, no puede haberse dado cuenta!"-Pensó que lo mejor era disimular-¿Quién?-.

Yakina vio sus facciones, y analizó cada una de sus expresiones. Le escondía algo-Hablo de aquel mini-mono que decían que te conocía-Bulma suspiró aliviada-.

-Él es mi amigo. Nos conocimos en la tierra hace un par de años-Yakina estrechó sus ojos con algo de rencor-.

-¿¡Como puedes ser amiga de un maldito saiyajin!?-Su tono colérico la sorprendió-.

-¡Yo no sabía que era saiyajin! Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, Goku no es como los demás que tu hayas conocido...-Para Yakina no era suficiente respuesta-.

-¿Goku? Su nombre era Kakarotto-Había un aire de desconfianza en sus palabras-.

-Yo lo conocí con ese nombre. Según lo que me contó, un anciano le recogió y le puso ese nombre-Se estaba poniendo nerviosa por la forma del interrogatorio-.

-Hmp, así que ni siquiera el pequeño mono sabía que era saiyajin...ja,ja sin duda es el colmo de la estupidez en una raza-Bulma no podía comprender el desprecio en las palabras de la muchacha. Demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta-.

-¿De que saiyajin pensabas que te hablaba?-Yakina liberó su curiosidad, para vislumbrar un leve sonrojo en Bulma-¿Estas bien? Pareces acalorada...-.

-Em...sí, estoy bien-Intentó disimularlo-"Bulma, contrólate por favor..."-.

-¿Vas a responder a mi pregunta?-Sus sospechas querían ser consoladas-.

-La verdad, en nadie en particular, la pregunta me sorprendió un poco, eso es todo-Rió nerviosamente-.

-Ya veo...-Dijo Yakina mientras cerraba los ojos y se acercaba al guardarropa-Verás, es cierto que esos monos pueden ser muy atractivos y que su personalidad tan masculina puede resultar embriagadora, pero no te dejes engañar. Eso es tan solo la apariencia. Por dentro siguen siendo los mismos idiotas sin cerebro que se ven por fuera-.

-¿Por qué les tienes tanto rencor?-Estaba confusa. Quizás, ¿A ella también le había pasado?-.

-¡No les tengo rencor!-Gritó-¡Me repelen, me desagradan, me dan asco, me...!-Miró al suelo intentando tranquilizarse-.

-Eso no me convence-Quizás era su hora para hacer de interrogadora-.

Resopló designada-Les conozco, eso es todo...-.

-A todos o ¿solo a uno y eso te hace odiarles a los demás?-La pelirroja la ensartó con su mirada-.

-¿Quién te ha dicho eso?-.

-Nadie, se veía bien como no parabas de a mirar a Raditz-La peli azul sonrió-.

-Ese no es tu asunto-Sacó unos guantes negros de uno de los cajones-Solo...Hubo algo que no quiero recordar... No quiero vomitar a causa de mi estupidez pasada así que si me disculpas... Ponte los guantes y deja de hacer preguntas-.

-¡Pero no es justo que tu lo preguntes todo de mí y yo no sepa nada de ti! Por ejemplo ¿Cómo sabes tanto de los icejins? Pareciera como si también hubieras sido una victima de esos 'caprichos'. Aparte de que tu manera de hablar de los saiyajines es como si supieras más de su raza que nadie en esta nave. Y ¿Cómo es que peleas? ¿De que planeta eres? ¿Qué fue de tu raza?..-.

-¡¡Suficiente!!-Gritó intentando detenerla-¡Es cierto, eres demasiado lista! Pero en ningún momento te obligué a responder a mis preguntas, así que no intentes cobrarme algo tan estúpido. Además, tu no sabes nada de mí ni tengo porque decirte nada-Su simple respuesta fue suficiente para Bulma-.

Yakina había sido victima de uno de los hermanos-lagarto. Y no solo eso, sino que su relación con Raditz parecían haber sido mucho más profunda de lo que aparentaba.

Eso le daba puntos a favor. Si uno de ellos era capaz de sobrellevar una relación formal, quería decir que no eran tan malos.

-Bien, de acuerdo. Pero como mínimo, ya que sabes tanto, infórmame algo más de los 'monos' con los que voy a vivir a partir de ahora-Yakina rió. Eran increíbles sus cambios de humor. Quizás, tanto como los de Bulma-.

-Bien, si es eso lo que quieres...-Miró al suelo un par de segundos-Nappa es un idiota. No se entera de nada, y lo que tiene de alto lo tiene de cobarde. Pero es muy maleable. Podrías tenerlo comiendo de la palma de tu mano en un par de días. Aparte de que lo que más le importa es ser 'fiel' a su querido principito. Come más que los otros dos, y no solo eso, sino que es tan estúpido que es casi tan torpe como Dodoria soltando información. Tan solo tienes que apretar un poquito, y te lo soltará todo.- Bulma estaba sorprendida-.

-Pero...Háblame de...-"¡Vegeta...!"-de...-"¡Vegeta!"-...de Raditz-.

-Hmp, espero que no sea de él de quien verdaderamente quieres oír-La observó con recelo-Aun que si no es de él...-Yakina levantó una ceja con curiosidad para luego sonreír con diversión. Todo en absoluto silencio. Bulma temblaba, temiéndose lo peor- Bien, Raditz es el más débil de los tres. Pero lejos de todo eso, es 'el manitas' del escuadrón. Es aquel que repara todo lo que el 'par' no tiene ni idea de arreglar o que simplemente no les da la gana. Por ejemplo, scouter y aparatejos de ese estilo. Aparte de eso, es muy... inocente. Quiero decir, tiene las emociones demasiado a flor de piel-Bulma asintió, como si su curiosidad hubiera sido aplacada-Y el último en la lista-Pausó sonriente- Es el joven, estirado y arrogante, príncipe Vegeta,ja,ja-Parecía que algo le hacía infinita gracia-.

La peli azul permaneció callada.

-Tan solo tiene dieciocho años. Pero es demasiado... hermético. No permite que nadie se le acerque y es muy complejo. No tiene respeto por nada y no le importa nada más que su propia vida. Aparte de que no habla con casi nadie y se pasa la mayor parte del tiempo enfadado. En la nave no se le ve mucho. Cuando no está en misión, está entrenando. No frecuenta ningún aren, y no es para nada sociable. Ni siquiera pasa por las tabernas. Es como un muerto en vida. Sin mencionar su carácter. Es un autentico hijo de perra que solo sabe humillar, comer, y luchar. Sin duda un autentico príncipe de su raza de monos-Reventó a reír como si de un chiste se tratara-.

Bulma estaba confundida. No había tenido una impresión de él, de esa forma tan... Monstruosa.

-¿Ya estas contenta?-.

-Sí, eso creo...-Miró al suelo, no encontrando valor al clavar sus pupilas en los mares de sangre de la pelirroja. Era un color demasiado fuera de lo normal-.

-Verás, siento no poder decirte nada más de tu principito, pero lo mejor será que lo olvides. Es normal prendarse de alguno de esos. Incluso las putas del aren babean y sueñan con esos idiotas. Es todo cuestión de feromonas, y esos las tienen demasiado altas. Pero bueno, mejor olvídate. Pero a la vez despreocúpate. De esos jamás recibirás un 'toqueteo' no planeado. Son demasiado orgullosos. Y otra cosa...Nunca, nunca les llames monos...-La boca de Bulma arrastraba asta el suelo de la sorpresa-¿Qué? Piensas que no me había dado cuenta... Se te veía claramente. Además es el más cercano a tu edad. Y esa aura de misterio le hace increíblemente atractivo-.

-No se lo digas a nadie...-Yakina levantó una ceja-.

-¿Y a quien pensabas que se lo diría? Esto no es tu planeta. Aquí todo es guerra, ley del más fuerte y sexo. Los sentimientos no tienen cabida así que vete olvidando sino...-Pausó, mientras Bulma veía que sus ojos mostraban un secreto escondido o quizás a ella le había pasado algo muy parecido-...Sufrirás-.

-De acuerdo-.

Por ahora era la única persona en la que podía confiar.

-Comenzaremos por enseñarte a saber que es el aura. Luego comenzará tu entrenamiento de vuelo, y luego quiero ver que sabes defenderte con el control de tu propio 'Ki'. ¿De acuerdo?-Parecía no haberse enterado mucho-En otras palabras te enseñaré a volar y lanzar esas bolas de luz que ves que los demás lanzan- Ahora sí-.

-¿¡Que!? ¡¡Yo no podré hacer eso nunca!!-Tuvo que taparse los oídos. Gritaba demasiado fuerte y agudo a la vez-.

-¡No grites! ¡Y sobre todo, no me discutas! Eres un reto para mí, mocosa, así que asta que no te vea dando patas por los aires y defendiéndote de saibaimanes no voy a descansar... ¡Ni tu tampoco!-.

------------------------------------------------------

En cuanto salimos, solo tuve tiempo a ver su huida. No podría esperar más de ella. Tantos años habían pasado y parecía que su ser aun no había aplacado tanto rencor hacia mí. Si tan solo hubiera podido decirle todo lo que...

-¡Vamos!-Como siempre, el 'principito' tenía que ir metiendo prisas. Quizás me estaba tomando todo esto demasiado a la ligera-.

Continué caminando. No despegaba los ojos del pequeño mocoso que ahora era mi 'hermano'. La verdad es que nunca podría haberlo imaginado.

Tenía sus ojos clavados en el suelo, mientras caminaba. No pude encontrar un motivo. ¿Qué podría haber en su cabeza para que esté así de preocupado? Sí, ese era el sentimiento que olía en el aire, preocupación.

Delante iban Vegeta y Nappa. El pobre calvo parecía confundido por alguna razón a la cual no le di mayor importancia. Todo estaba en los detalles. Y uno de los detalles más importantes, era el entrenamiento de... Kakarotto.

------------------------------------------------------

Ahora mismo, me preocupaba Bulma. Sé que tendría que estar un poco asustado por lo que irían a hacer conmigo; pero no. Ella ha sido mi amiga desde siempre, y cuando intenté protegerla en la playa, no pude. No me perdonaría que la única persona que ahora está conmigo, muriera.

-"No puedo..."-Intento convencerme-.

Por otro lado, me cuesta aceptar que ese hombre que no para de mirarme sea mi hermano mayor. Jamás he tenido un hermano mayor...

Debo llegar a ser fuerte. Aprenderé a ser como ellos, para así sacar a Bulma de aquí y buscar a los demás. Estoy seguro quedan muchos con vida.

-¡Bien, ya hemos llegado!-El gigantesco hombre me tiró al suelo. La verdad es que no lo vi. Me choqué con él- Vegeta, ¿estas seguro que podrá servirnos de algo?...-Al parecer mi acción les pareció estúpida-.

Miré al mencionado.

Sus fríos ojos ébano estaban clavados en los míos.

Quizás debería temerle, pero no. Es muy fuerte, y por muy malo que pueda parecer, tiene un 'no sé qué' que me da... confianza.

-Hmp, no tengo tiempo para eso. Freezer no nos dejará en paz asta que vea al mocoso haciendo algo-Sentí que su mente estaba en otro lado mientras decía eso-.

-...¿Quieres decir...?-El calvo abrió los ojos, asustado-.

-Quiero decir que no quiero saber nada del tema-Miró a Raditz-Dejaremos al débil contigo. Encárgate de saber cuanto nivel tiene, y si sabe lo básico. Pero, ¡no e atrevas a molestarme si no es para algo que valga la pena! ¿¡Entendido!?-Apretó los puños con rabia-.

-De-de acuerdo...-Apretó fuerte las mandíbulas-.

-Nappa, necesitamos suministros, así que ve a buscarlos...-En todo su discurso, no hacía mas que darnos la espalda-No quiero que me molesten ¿¡A quedado claro!?- No esperó respuesta-.

Que chico más raro era.

-Hmp, ya has oído Raditz. Tendrás que quedarte con él-Se giró para irse-Pero...será mejor que los informes me los des a mí. Hoy no está de ánimos...-Desapareció-.

-...Nunca lo está...-Fue casi un susurro-.

Raditz tecleó algo en el mando que había junto a la puerta metálica, y ésta se abrió.

-¿Qué les pasa?-Dije, intentando romper el infinito silencio-.

-Nada... Es solo que el 'principito' es un despreciable-Entró y yo le seguí-.

La habitación era muy blanca y luminosa. Parecía muy grande.

-¿Hablas de Vegeta? Creo que se ha enfadado...-Me observó de reojo-¿Por qué?-.

-Siempre está enfadado. Pero ahora está peor. Hay algo en todo esto que se le hace imposible de soportar...-Se quedó pensando un poco mientras no paraba de mirarme-.

-¿Y que es?-Se rió, y me miró con humor-.

-¿Quieres que lo sepa? No lo se, le pasa cada cosa que he perdido la cuenta de sus berrinches. Ja, ese es el único nombre que podrían tener; berrinches-.

Miré al suelo, intentando pensar en que hacer.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?-Se cruzó de brazos y encendió su scouter-Se nota que eres de clase baja-Luego parpadeó con lentitud. No comprendí que quiso decir-.

-¿Clase baja?-Le pregunté, no soportando por más tiempo mi curiosidad-.

-¿Es verdad que no sabías que eras saiyajin o mentiste?-Esto no era justo-.

-¡Oye! No puedes contestarme con una pregunta...-Fruncí un poco el ceño. El arqueó una ceja-.

-¿Cuántos años tienes?-Ahora no parecía tan serio-.

-Doce. Mas o menos-No había manera de que me respondiera-.

-Hmp, eres solo un enano-Le vi sonreír-Será mejor que comencemos a hacer algo. ¿Qué sabes hacer?-Esperó a mi respuesta-.

-Eh... no mucho, ja,ja-Coloqué mi mano detrás de mi cabeza. Que simpático era-.

-¿...?-Parecía estar confundido. Frunció el ceño-No estoy para bromas... ¿Sabes volar?-Abrí los ojos sorprendido-.

-¿¡Tu sabes!?-Le sonreí excitado-¡Enséñame!-Grité-.

-O sea... No sabes...-Miró al suelo-¿Sabes utilizar tu ki?-Estaba un 'pelín' confundido-.

-Mmm... Si te refieres a esto...-Sonreí mientras apuntaba a una de las murallas. No paró de mirarme-.

Me puse en posición. Coloqué mis manos en el lugar exacto. Me concentré. La bola azulada se iba formando entre mis manos.

Ahora le demostraría de lo que era capaz.

-Haame-Kaaame-Haaaaa-Grité lo más fuerte que pude según mi poder acumulado, y solté todo mi poder-.

-¿¡Que haces!?-Se quejó asustado, ya que una nube tremenda de polvo nos tapaba la visión-.

-Ups, parece que me pasé, ja,ja-Comencé a reír a todo pulmón. No sabía donde estaba Raditz. No lo veía-.

El humo desapareció.

-¡Has hecho un agujero en la pared!-Tenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Parecía un poco enfadado-¡Te he preguntado si sabías, no si podías romper la cámara de entrenamiento!-.

-Lo-lo siento...-Bajé la mirada apenado-.

-¡No te disculpes! Maldita sea...-.

-Pero-pero dijiste que...-.

-¡Ahora no importa lo que haya dicho, simplemente no te disculpes!-Se puso una mano sobre las sienes-.

Preferí callarme.

-Bien, habrá que reparar la cámara-Suspiró-A Vegeta no le gustará esto...-Me miró-¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?-.

-En la tierra...-.

-...Es extraño, allí solo hay seres débiles...-Hablaba más para sí que para mí-"Su nivel de lucha subió considerablemente mientras hacía ese ataque... No tiene un poder estable. Según lo que haga, su nivel cambia...Extraño..."-.

-¿Qué hago ahora?-.

-Nada. Quiero que intentes golpearme con todas tus fuerzas. No vale volver a hacer lo que has hecho antes, ni volar...-Se colocó en posición-.

-¡Si yo no se volar!-Me quejé-.

-Grrr, ¡deja eso de una vez y atácame!-Gritó. Yo solo me lancé contra él-.

-"Quizás si haya una oportunidad para nosotros, Kakarotto. No eres tan débil como creí"-.

---------------------

Continuará

---------------------

Saiyan-Blue

**Segunda Anotación:**

**Gracias a todos los que me han dejado reviews: Chibi nina, grisel, Saiya Elite, JENNY LADINO, Angelica, Pily-chan, eVeLY, Yoiyo, metitus, Shadir, Akerenit, lau_virgo, twindpd1... ¡¡Muchisisisimas gracias!! **

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**


	8. Quizás solo coincidencia

Saiyan-Blue

**Primera Anotación:**

**Bueno, antes que nada, quería decir que hay muchas partes del capitulo las hago en primera persona. Intento no manipular ni cambiar las personalidades de los personajes, por eso, si es Goku quien narra, como por ahora es un niño pequeño las situaciones serán vista desde su mente infantil. Con el tiempo irán cambiando por que clara mente tengo pensado hacerle crecer (ups, eso no debía haberlo dicho XP) Si narra Nappa, la situaciones las verá confuso. Si narra Vegeta habrá mucho desprecio. ETC... Creo que se entiende ¿no? Bien, espero que éste capitulo les guste. Y que entiendan que para el siguiente, pasará un poquito de tiempo, porque ahora mismo...no estoy en circunstancias como para escribir muy seguido, pero tranquilos, no pienso dejar el fic...**

**Y para acabar:**

**Em, se que no debería aprovecharme de la situación para decir esto pero... No encontré otra forma de comunicarlo.**

**El fic titulado: **_Imperio saiyajin: La raza más poderosa del universo_**, sufrirá cambios. No serán demasiado notorios. Cambiaré algunas cosas de los primeros capítulos, ya que al ser mi primer fic, muchos de ellos fueron escritos en formato scrip. Aparte de eso, también cambiaré (posiblemente) los nombres de alguno de los personajes. Pero mayormente, la trama no sufrirá cambios... El nombre (posiblemente) también lo cambie.**

**Con respecto a: **_Destinos Unidos, en la otra vida_**, tardaré un poquito más en actualizarla. **

**Hubo otra historia que estaba escribiendo: **_¿Así son las cosas en el futuro?_** Mmmm, ¿Cómo decirlo bien? La he borrado. Pero no se alarmen, es decir, solo me di cuenta que no la había comenzado del todo bien, así que pronto estará a 'la oferta y disposición del consumidor' para que la lean. No habrá muchos cambios. La trama será la misma, solo que... Se entenderá un poco mejor de lo que quiero hablar ¿de acuerdo? Gracias y... ¡A leer! **

**CAPITULO 8: Quizás solo coincidencia**

Había algo en mi interior que imposibilitaba mi capacidad para sentir cansancio. Cada movimiento, era calculador. Quizás más de lo normal. Quizás excesivamente predeterminado.

Las venas de mi cuerpo transportaban una gigantesca cantidad de adrenalina, odio, orgullo y excitación.

Mi velocidad era incomprensible.

Pero no me detenía.

No podría haber habido nada que pudiera detenerme.

Continué dando patadas al aire. Luchando contra un ser invisible, un enemigo indestructible que sabía, se encontraba en lo más profundo de mi ser. A veces se tornaba en el rostro de Freezer. A veces en el de mi padre. Pero ahora... No era más que un ser sin rostro. Un peligro ambulante que era creado en mi mente; del cual era completamente consiente.

-"¡Maldito seas!"-Grité en mi interior, como si ese hecho pudiese ser suficiente como para alejar al temible personaje-.

Continué. Ahora más rápido, más descontroladamente. Mi sudor caía por todos los rincones de mi cuerpo, intentando que en su derrame, también desapareciese esa 'turbación'. Tantas cosas en las que pensar... Tantos seres a quienes odiar, a quienes echar las culpas.

-"Esto no puede estar pasando..."-Mi respiración se iba entrecortando cada vez más y más-.

Un rayo de energía salió de mi mano, dirigida hacia alguna dirección en la que sentí, estaría mi contrincante. Mi arma chocó contra la blanquecina pared, y rebotó en mi dirección.

Me preparé para esquivarla.

Rebotó en otra pared y volvió en mi dirección. La acción se repetía incontables veces, mientras mi mente se trasladaba más y más fieramente a mis últimas acciones, a los últimos acontecimientos.

-¿¡Que demonios pretende!?-Grité, esperando que algo me respondiera-¡No soy cuidador de nadie!-La bola de energía pasó casi rozando mi hombro-.

-¡Tan solo deseo matarte!-Un salto-¡Y pronto te verás arrastrándote en el suelo, mientras me río de tu sufrimiento!-Lo grité lo más fuerte que pude, mientras atacaba a mi propia esfera de Ki-.

Desaparecieron ambas. Me detuve para respirar, pero mi mente continuaba...

-¡Verás como pronto recibirás tu merecido, maldita escoria!- Comencé a dar vueltas en el aire, mientras atacaba mi propia frustración con todas mis fuerzas-.

Pero, un pensamiento cruzó su mente...

Sin saber como, perdió el equilibrio mientras se azotaba fuertemente contra el frío suelo de la habitación.

-Maldita...-Se sostuvo sobre sus propias manos, mientras respiraba con dificultad y las gotas de sudor aterrizaban sobre el metálico suelo-Ahora lo entiendo. Freezer la ha dejado con vida para atormentarme...-.

Se estiró en el suelo, panza arriba. Cerró sus ojos, intentando aclarar sus ideas.

-Sí. Seguramente sabía que me encontraría en esta situación... ¡Bastardo!-Golpeó el suelo con su puño-No, no me dejaré llevar. No cuando _se_ que puedo controlarme. ¡Maldición, soy el príncipe de los saiyajin! ¡¡No puedo estar perdiendo el tiempo en estas tonterías!!-.

Se levantó, tambaleante.

-Pero... Es tan...-Se mantuvo en pie mientras a su mente iban y venían imágenes de la dulce y hermosa muchacha que lo había llevado a ese estado-¡Al demonio con eso!-.

Se acercó a la blanca silla que había cerca de él. Tomó una toalla y la pasó por su rosto.

Su desnudo pecho era carretera de los hilillos de cansancio que le recorrían por completo.

-"Sin tan solo la tuviera una vez..."-Bebió un poco de agua-"Sería más que suficiente para quitarla de mi cabeza... Grrr ¡Ese maldito de Freezer! ¡Estoy más que seguro que el sabía de esto! Sabía que me descontrolaría y por eso la envió a mi sector. Sabía que no podría soportarlo por más tiempo y sería una perfecta escusa para humillarme. Tuvo todo planeado desde el principio. Lo sabía. Sabía que no paraba de observarme, de preguntarse cuál era el motivo por el cual no frecuentaba sus estúpidos arenes. No le fue suficiente con encasquetarme al enano, tenía que verme arrastrándome por un hembra... ¡Y encima tan parecida a...! ¡Maldición! Pero, es tan débil, tan frágil... Es tan joven, tan inocente... ¡Demonios! Lo sabía. Sabía que eso me atraería de ella. Que me sentiría débil ante una criatura así. Lo sabía, por que para él también fue irresistible..."-.

Dejó el agua donde estaba, y miró el reloj. Había estado, al menos, tres horas allí dentro.

El resto del día había avanzado igual.

Había perdido poco más de la mitad, con los asuntos de Freezer y la destinación del mocoso y de la...humana. Sí, pero el resto del día que quedaba se la había pasado pensando en eso.

Le daban vuelta y vuelta en su cabeza las tentaciones de la noche anterior, las miradas que no paraba de colocar sobre él, los aromas que sentía en el aire y que sabía, provenían de ella. Su confusión, su atracción por él... Todo le había parecido tan sabroso.

El hecho de sentirla observando cada pulgada de su cuerpo, de ver en sus ojos el _deseo... _Quizás no como él lo conocía o lo sentía, pero sí, deseo.

Sus frustraciones al verse descubierta... No hacía falta leer su mente, sus acciones la delataban por sí sola.

Ella, estaba comenzando a sentir lo mismo que él. Lo mismo a lo que él se rehusaba creer.

-"Es tan solo deseo carnal..."-Sonrió con ironía, mientras cerraba sus ojos-"Ella no tiene ni idea de eso... Lo olí en ella cuando llegó. Jamás ha sido de nadie... Aún..."-Sacudió su cabeza intentado alejar esa idea de él-.

-"Tan solo es una terrícola... Una simple hembra no podrá someterme, por mucho que Freezer esté dispuesto a esforzarse por eso"-Camino en busca de sus guantes-"Aunque, no es cualquier hembra. Su carácter es agresivo. Tiene una gran resistencia emocional. Sus facciones son irresistibles. Sus 'atributos' todo un manjar... ¡Calla de una vez!"-Su ceño se frunció-.

-Estúpidas hormonas... ¡No soy más que un cachorro excitado!-Gritó, mientras decidía acabar definitivamente con esos pensamientos-Una ducha me ayudará...-Salió de la cámara, sin preocuparse en colocarse nuevamente su camiseta. Tan solo llevaba sus pantaloncillos de entrenamiento, y la toalla cruzada alrededor de su cuello-Al demonio con Freezer y la humana...-.

------------------------------------------------------

Estaba cansada. Yakina había estado forzándola al menos por tres horas, a hacer ejercicio sin parar. No eran como las sesiones de gimnasia o educación física que podría haber tenido en el instituto. Esto era cincuenta veces peor.

Se encontraba acostada contra el frío suelo de la habitación. Respiraba entrecortadamente. No podía si quiera levantarse.

-¡Venga! ¡Arriba! No estamos aquí para que holgazanees-La pelirroja se le acercó, y la sujetó del brazo. De un tirón, la puso en pie. A penas pesaba... O quizás la comandante era demasiado fuerte-.

-Por favor... Espera-tan-tan solo un po-co-Le era casi imposible hablar. La de ojos carmesí previó que esto pasaría-.

-Bien, basta por hoy-Le soltó el brazo y Bulma calló al suelo pesadamente-.

-¡Ay!-Se quejó. A Yakina le pareció salir una gota de confusión ante la estúpida acción de la peli azul-.

-¿Para que te dejas caer si sabes que te harás daño?-Bulma la miró con ira-.

-¡Crees que me he dejado caer! ¡¡La próxima vez avisa cuando vallas a soltarme!!-Yakina se puso a reír ante el ataque de cólera de la muchacha-.

-¿¡Que te avise!?-No podía parar de reír-¿Crees que el enemigo te avisará antes de atacar? Debes estar preparada para todo, Bulma-Intentó tranquilizarse y se volvió a la humana-Ahora vete a tu sector... Mañana continuaremos. Te iré a buscar, dudo que sepas donde estamos-Rió un poco más-.

-¡Se perfectamente donde estamos, no soy estúpida! ¡Y por supuesto que no necesito tu ayuda para venir aquí mañana!-Se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta. Yakina la detuvo-.

-Bien, pero recuerda que aun no entiendes los sistemas de horarios, pequeña-Bulma frunció-Ven cuando sientas que tus 'amigos' los monos se van del sector... Si es que sabes llegar, claro-Bulma se soltó de su agarre y salió por la puerta sin percatarse de la sonrisa triunfal de la comandante-.

------------------------------------------------------

Habían acabado. Ambos estaban agotados. Su pequeño hermano había logrado darle dos veces en toda la continua batalla que, juntos, habían sobrellevado con furor e interés.

-Ha estado bien-Aseguró el pequeño, agotado, en el suelo-je,je-Reía con un ojo morado y una mejilla hinchada-.

-Sin duda, eres mi hermano-Las tres horas de esfuerzo habían abierto puertas de simpatía y confianza entre el par-Somos increíblemente fuertes y destacamos asta en la rama de los clase baja-.

-¿Me explicarás eso de los clase baja?-Le miró con dificultad a causa del dolor en su ojo-.

-Jum,jum por supuesto. Sino, no tiene sentido que permanezcas con nosotros si no sabes nada de tus raíces-Se levantó y recogió un poco de agua para el pequeño y le ofreció una toalla-No te acostumbres a esta simpatía. Los demás no serán así contigo-.

-¿Quieres decir que tu eres más bueno?-¿'Bueno'? Jamás se habían dirigido a él con ese tipo de adjetivo. Raditz rió-.

-Por supuesto que no. En esta nave no hay nadie así. Solo soy más...-Dudó de lo que estaba a punto de decir-Solo me dejo llevar con mayor facilidad por mis sentimientos...-Goku lo miró con curiosidad-.

-¿Eso es malo?-Posiblemente esa era la primera vez que Raditz se lo preguntaba tan directamente-.

-Verás, no se donde tu eras, pero en éste lugar, si eres débil, te desprecian y pasan por sobre ti...-Miró al suelo-.

-Pero... Aun no me has respondido-Raditz abrió los ojos sorprendido-Quiero decir, el que te traten así no quiere decir que sea malo. Yo no sería fuerte si no fuera por todo lo que hicieron por mí en la tierra. Protegí mi planeta por que deseaba proteger a mis amigos-.

A Raditz le golpearon palabras que, quizás, pocas veces había escuchado al largo de sus veintitrés años de vida.

_Ser Ayudado._

_Proteger__._

_Amigos__._

Las palabras de su hermano se repetían en su cabeza como por efecto de un eco. Un eco que jamás había estado en su mente.

Kakarotto tenía razón. ¿Cuándo alguien había dicho lo que era malo o bueno? ¿Cuándo alguien había hecho algo por él? Quizás su padre al intentar ayudarle a ser más fuerte y ser reconocido por la segunda clase saiyajin. Aun que ambos supieron que eso era algo imposible.

¿Cuándo tuvo deseos de proteger algo? Jamás.

¿Cuándo tuvo amigos? Desde luego nunca había tenido...

-Creo-creo que jamás los he tenido-Nunca pensó que su pequeño 'hermano' podría llevarlo a ese punto. Goku comprendió-.

-Bueno, ya tienes uno-Raditz levantó su mirada y la clavó sobre el pequeño saiyajin que le sonreía abiertamente. ¿Qué era ese calor que sintió en lo más profundo de su pecho?-Y estoy seguro que Bulma estará más que contenta de serlo también-Se levantó de un salto, le miró entusiasmado y le dijo:-¡Vamos a decírselo!-.

Raditz no supo en que momento permitió al pequeño enano que le tomase la mano e intentase sacarlo de la habitación a tirones.

-¿Qué haces, enano?-Se había quedado con ese 'mote' y a Goku no parecía molestarle-.

-Pues te llevo a que veas a Bulma. Ella es mi amiga, seguro que podrá explicarte un poco más acerca de los sentimientos-Raditz se soltó de su agarre-¿¡Porque no vienes!?-.

-No estoy para tus tonterías... Además, tomas todo muy a la ligera, no conozco para nada a esa mujer...-Goku rió-.

-Ja,ja, Bulma siempre me dice que tomo las cosas a la ligera-Colocó su mano detrás de su cabeza-Pero no te preocupes, ella es muy lista y simpática, seguro que le caes bien de seguida...-Le tomó nuevamente de la mano-.

-Eres muy terco, enano. Además ¿Quién te ha dicho que quiero tener algo que ver con tu 'lista' amiga o con los sentimientos estúpidos esos?-Raditz pesaba demasiado para Goku. Por más que éste tiraba, le era imposible moverlo algún centímetro-.

-Se que quieres saber lo que son; porque no los conoces-Siguió tirando-Además ella es infinitamente lista. ¡Es una científica!-Raditz abrió los ojos sorprendido-.

-¿¡Una científica!?-Pensó que quizás estaba exagerando-.

-¡Claro!-Dijo como si la sola duda le pareciera ridícula-Ella tiene un montón de robots en su casa. Su padre era el más importante de los científicos de la tierra y podía meter un montón de maquinas y cosas en unas capsulas tan grandes como mi dedo-Le enseñó su dedo índice, inocentemente-.

Raditz no estaba lo suficientemente confiado. Las cosas que su hermano le decía parecían sacadas de un cuento de hadas.

-Eso es mentira, ninguna maquina puede caer allí dentro-Se cruzó de brazos desafiante-.

-Lo mismo pensé yo cuando lo vi. Creí que era una maga o algo así, pero al ver que todos lo hacían, me di cuenta que no. Ella había creado, junto con su padre, esas capsulitas de colores. Apretabas un botoncito y explotaban, saliendo lo que había dentro-Raditz cedía poco a poco al relato del pequeño saiyajin, quien agitaba su cola entusiasta-.

-Hmp, eso tendré que verlo-Goku se apenó-.

-Creo que tenía un bolso con algunas de esas capsulas. Si me acompañas tal vez te las enseñe-Le cogió nuevamente del brazo. Raditz se incomodaba ante tanto contacto físico-Y así también charlamos acerca de eso que tanto te incomoda-Raditz abrió la boca asta el suelo-.

-Co-como sabes...-No podía creerlo. El enano era más listo de lo que pensaba-.

-Je,je soy pequeño no tonto-Le tiró y Raditz cedió al estar en otro mundo, preso aún de la impresión-.

-Bien-Dijo cuando volvió a la realidad-Pero se caminar solo. No hace falta que me cojas-Goku le soltó-.

-Como quieras...-Salió por la puerta cuando Raditz la abrió, pero en cuanto salió-... ¿Dónde estaba la casa?-Raditz quiso caerse-.

-¿¡Aun no sabes donde está nuestro sector!?-Goku comenzó a reírse con esa pose a la que Raditz comenzaba a acostumbrarse-Sígueme, enano-.

------------------------------------------------------

Apenas podía dar un par de pasos. Mi cuerpo parecía adormecido. No podía casi moverme.

-"Y ahora... ¿Donde estoy?"-Gritó mi mente cuando me di cuenta que no me sonaba para nada el lugar en el que me encontraba-"Mierda"-.

El cansancio no me dejaba pensar. Poco a poco comenzaba a tener más miedo. Es decir, no conozco a nadie en esta nave. Y si Yakina no se equivocaba, aquí, corría peligro.

Comencé a ir de pasillo en pasillo, esperando que en algún instante pudiera encontrar algo que me resultara familiar o acabara encontrándome con Goku...

-"Para eso tendría que tener una infinita cantidad de suerte..."-Continué caminando un poco más-.

Fue justo en ese momento cuando al girar a mi izquierda...

-¡Mira por donde vas, estúpido!-Caí al suelo, mientras sentí como era que mi cabeza palpitaba de dolor. Parecía como si me hubiese estampado contra una roca-.

-¡Au!-Grité mientras me sujetaba la cabeza y unas lagrimas amenazaban por salir-.

Fue tanto mi dolor, que no presté atención al timbre de la voz ni pensé en averiguar quien era su dueño.

-Maldición, mocosa...-Ese 'alguien' me levantó de un solo movimiento-¿Que?... ¿Acaso te perdiste?-.

Abrí los ojos. Suspiré aliviada.

-Eres-eres tu-La verdad, es que no sabía si aliviarme o aterrorizarme-.

-Hmp, no es tan difícil confundirme con alguien más, niñita-El comentario final, no me agradó nada-¿Te has perdido?-.

-Solo un poco, Nappa-Por fin me salía el nombre-.

-Valla... Al menos recuerdas mi nombre. Bien, mocosa, sígueme e intenta memorizar el camino-Le seguí, sobándome la cabeza al caminar-.

Sentí como sus ojos se clavaban en mí, mientras intentaba no llorar. Me sorprendió ver como era que sus pupilas no mostraban ni un solo rastro de libidinosidad. Mayormente, parecía impresionado con algo. Creí que sería mi ropa la que le había llamado la atención.

-Deberías agradecer el haberte topado conmigo. Estamos cerca del sector comercial. Importadores y exportadores espaciales es todo lo que hay aquí, y si alguien te hubiera confundido con... algo más... Despídete-Al principio no comprendí muy bien lo que quiso decir. Luego, sentí como era que al principio me asustaba y luego me enervaba-.

-Que yo sepa, tampoco tiene que ser tan fácil confundirme ¿o si?-Había algo en mi interior que deseaba oírlo-.

-Bueno... La verdad es que no. Ese tipo de... hembras... Tiene otro tipo de... vestiduras-Al parecer el tema le incomodaba. O quizás era que no estaba acostumbrado a utilizar palabras tan rebuscadas para referirse a 'ese algo'. Sonreí-.

Se fijó.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-Sus ojos estaban completamente abiertos. Me pareció divertido mirarle tan arriba. Mi cabeza estaba completamente vertical para mirar sus ojos, por la altura del grandote. Sonreí otra vez-.

-No es nada...-Intenté controlarme. Su cara confundía seguía estando igual-.

Continuamos caminando. Mi cerebro hacía todo lo posible para grabar cada detalle del camino. No tenía deseos de perderme otra vez. Y por lo que le había dicho a Yakina, al día siguiente tendría que llegar por mí misma a la sala de entrenamientos. Todo un problema...-.

-Estamos cerca-Dijo el gigante después de al menos diez minutos de camino. ¡¡Esa nave era gigantesca!!-.

Vi a pocos en el camino. Ninguno de esos 'guerreros' quiso acercarse. Posiblemente la presencia de Nappa me salvó de sus molestas miradas.

Aun seguía incomodándome el estar tan apretada con esa ropa.

Visualicé una puerta metálica igual al resto. Nappa la atravesó. Ya habíamos llegado.

-Parece que aun no ha llegado nadie-El grandote se dirigió a una de las habitaciones en la cual no había estado antes- No me extraña. Seguro que aun están entrenando-.

Mientras hablaba me preguntaba si me lo estaba diciendo a mí.

"_es muy maleable. Podrías tenerlo comiendo de la palma de tu mano en un par de días."_

Las palabras de Yakina hicieron eco en mi mente. Quizás no era tan diferente a como ella había dicho.

En la habitación, como siempre blanca, había una pequeña mesa central. A su alrededor unas cuantas sillas y una variable maquinaria. Nappa se dirigió a una en particular.

-No se en tu planeta, pero aquí tenemos una tecnología muy avanzada.-Sacó unas especies de semillas y las introdujo en una maquina parecida a un microondas-Y alimentarnos es una de las cosas más importantes-Apretó un botón y unas luz relampagueó en el interior del aparato-Y la tecnología sirve para esto-El gigante se relamió los labios y sacó del interior del microondas un plato gigantesco de comida-.

-Y supongo que vosotros los saiyajin comeréis mucho...-Me miró interesado por mi descubrimiento-.

-Si...-Respondió. Luego se sentó y frunció el ceño-Pero no nos gusta que nos vean comer...-No probo bocado asta que hice ademan de marcharme-.

Pero...

Volví dentro.

-Una última cosa...-El hombre parecía muy enfadado-.

-Por esta vez te lo dejaré pasar... Recuerda esto, niñita, no nos gusta que nos molesten mientras comemos-Tomé nota mental-¿Qué quieres?-.

-¿Sabes donde hay una ducha?-Su ceño se relajó un poco-.

-Aquí no hay de eso...-Agachó la cabeza. Yo estaba que me arrancaba los pelos-.

¿¡Que!?-Grité-.

-¡Mocosa, no chilles!-Se tapó los oídos-Nuestro sentido auditivo es muy delicado-.

-¡Bien, pues si no quieres que te sigan doliendo los oídos, dime donde están las duchas!-Le señalé con mi dedo índice. Ya le había perdido el miedo al grandote-¡No soy estúpida, se que tenéis!-.

-Grrr ¡Está bien! Pero no puedes usarla...-Abrí los ojos y mi boca al compas preparada para gritar lo más fuerte que pudiese-¡Espera!-Se dio cuenta de mis intenciones-No grites...-Fue casi un ruego-Te diré donde hay una si prometes que no le dirás a nadie que te lo dije y que me dejarás comer...-Se cruzó de brazos-.

"_Tan solo tienes que apretar un poquito, y te lo soltará todo."_

Sonreí triunfante.

-Hay una en el sector. Sígueme-Había conseguido lo que buscaba-.

Salimos de la habitación. Luego, dimos unas cuantas vueltas por la estancia que llamaban 'Sector Saiyajin', y llegamos a otra puerta metálica.

-Aquí es... Pero recuerda, yo no te he dicho nada-No perdí el tiempo y entré-.

Cerré la puerta con un botón que hacía, al parecer, que solo se abriese por dentro. Lo supuse porque Yakina había apretado un botón muy similar, en la sala de entrenamiento.

No perdí el tiempo preguntándome porque no quería que entrase a la ducha o porque quiso ocultarme su existencia.

Quizás debí haberlo hecho...

Inspeccioné la habitación por si es que había alguna cámara. El baño estaba escuro. Tan solo iluminaban las luces de las estrellas, la cual entraba por una de las gigantescas y redondas ventanas.

Miré por un momento atraves de la venta.

-Todo es tan oscuro...-.

Me di unas cuantas vueltas y me acerqué a la ducha. Había una enorme cantidad de espejos por todo el lugar.

-Esto parece una salón de valed, ja,ja-.

Procedí a quitarme la ropa, mientras hacía un pequeño montículo con ella, no muy lejos de mí. Entré a la ducha. Habían unas puertas corredizas de cristal, como cortinas.

Confié en que nadie entraría.

------------------------------------------------------

Nappa continuó su comida en la cocina. Estaba tan concentrado en 'atragantarse' con ella, que no se percató cuando Raditz y Goku llegaron. Lo primero que hicieron los otros dos fue entrar al lugar donde el grandote se encontraba.

-Valla ¿comiendo tan pronto?-Raditz se acercó al artefacto de la comida e introdujo dos semillas-.

Goku ya estaba sentado.

-¿Aun no ha llegado Bulma?-Le preguntó el pequeño a Nappa-.

Parecía que la pregunta lo había llevado a atragantarse con algo.

-¿Estas bien?-Goku se turbó por el color azuloso que el rostro del saiyajin iba tomando-.

-Dejalo...-Raditz se acercó a Nappa y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo en la espalda, cerca del omoplato derecho. Un hueso salió disparado fuera de la boca del grandote, el cual casi el da en la cabeza a Goku-.

-Aaaah-Suspiró aliviado Nappa-Em, no, no la he visto-Agachó la mirada y continuó comiendo, sabiendo que era mejor no decir nada. Si decía que la había visto, le preguntarían donde estaba, y eso le llevaría a decir que había cedido a las amenazas de una débil niñita-.

-Valla... Pensé que ya habría llegado-El mini-saiyajin agachó la cabeza y observó su plato con poco entusiasmo-.

-"¿Acaso está preocupado por ella?"-Su hermano mayor no podía comprender mucho de las emociones de Kakarotto, pero sabía que había una gran diferencia entre ellos. Lo mejor sería no decir nada. Ya le preguntaría más adelante-.

La puerta metálica fue azotada fuertemente. Raditz y Nappa dieron un salto, medio asustados e intercambiaron miradas de terror. Goku no sabía que estaba pasando. Lo siguiente fue oír unas rápidas pisadas en su dirección.

Raditz y Nappa forzaron un trago de saliva.

En eso, Goku se fijó en la silueta de alguien acercándose. Se relajó, extrañamente, al reconocer al orgulloso príncipe bastante sudado, asteado y con tan solo sus botas y pantalones de entrenamiento, atravesar el umbral de la cocina.

------------------------------------------------------

Como siempre, ya estaban tragando. Y como siempre, estaban igual de asustados con mi llegada.

-"Gusanos..."-Tales reacciones no son dignas de un guerrero saiyajin. Ni si quiera de un clase baja-.

Tan solo quería beber algo. No quería pasar ni un solo momento cerca de ellos. Para mi suerte, la humana no estaba.

-"Probablemente está rendida de tanto 'hacer nada' ja,ja"-La comisura de mi labio se curvó-.

Sentí una inquieta mirada sobre mi espalda. Raditz y Nappa están comiendo espaldas a mí.

Observé de reojo y descubrí a Kakarotto. No había probado bocado de su plato... Tenía un ojo morado y el labio hinchado.

-"Parece que ha sobrevivido"-Deje de observarle-"No me extraña, Raditz tan solo es basura"-.

-¿¡Que demonios me ves tanto, mocoso!?-Raditz y Nappa pegaron un brinco-.

-Eh, no, nada...-Sonrió y comenzó a comer. Estúpido mocoso-.

Decidí salir de ahí antes de que se me pegara algo de la estupidez del lugar. Unos cuantos pasos fuera de la cocina, pude escuchar unos susurros provenientes de allí.

-¿Estas loco? No le mires si no te dice nada...-Como siempre, Nappa, tan despreciable como de costumbre-.

-¿Por qué? Si él nos mira, nosotros también ¿o no?-Hubiese deseado estar ahí para decirle unas cuantas cosas al insecto-.

-Mira, se que no lo entiendes pero... Vegeta es un poco...-¿¡Un poco que!? ¡Vamos basura! ¡Atrévete a acabar la frase!-Tiene muy mal humor. Se mosquea por cualquier cosa. Será mejor que me hagas caso y no hagas preguntas...-Me fui antes de escuchar alguna locura más y acabara con lo que poco que quedaba de mi raza-.

Concentré mi olfato. Quizás por pura curiosidad. Quizás sí quería sentirla. Pero... no pude oler su aroma en ninguna parte.

Pasé frente a su habitación. No estaba allí.

-"¿En que demonios estoy pensando?"-Sacudí mi cabeza intentando alejar todo pensamiento de ese calibre. Los guardaría para la ducha-.

Me acerqué a la puerta.

-"¿Qué demonios hace encendido el botón de ocupado?"-No estaba cerrado, así que deduje que lo había dejado presionado la noche anterior-.

Pero al entrar...

Mi nariz fue golpeada con las esencias más sutiles. Su aroma...

¿¡Que demonios hacía allí!?

Vi su ropa no muy lejos de la ducha. Para mi suerte la luz estaba apagada y los cristales semi-transparentes de la ducha no dejaban entre ver mucho más que su oscura silueta. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba aquí? ¿Qué hacía allí?

Millones de respuestas pasaron por mi mente. Entre ellas las más deliciosas, como pensar que estaba esperándome. O que estaba dispuesta a darme lo que tanto había deseado.

Pero no. No había rastro de excitación en su aroma. Sin embargo, seguro que el mío estaba plagado de eso.

Me pregunté que era lo mejor que podría hacer. Quizás debería salir de allí y esperar asta que acabara. Quizás debería observar y disfrutar del momento. O tal vez debería entrar y aprovecharme de la situación. Tal vez hacer como si no la hubiese visto y desnudarme esperando que ella respondiese a mis señales.

No.

No era un cobarde. No era un mirón. No era lo suficientemente desagradable como para forzarme en ti, una virgen. Tampoco podría seducirte. Eso sería humillarme y rebajarme.

-"Justo lo que quería Freezer"-Tal vez el lagarto estaba detrás de todo esto-.

Quizás él te había dicho que entrases en mi ducha esperando a que yo llegase para que cayese en tus redes.

El odio me inundó. Tuve deseos de matarte en ese preciso instante. Comencé a acercarme a ti.

-"Al menos así se acabaría este tormento..."-La solución me pareció tentadora-.

Pero al irme acercando, incrementaba el poder del delicioso aroma que cosquilleaba mi nariz.

-"Demonios"-Apreté mis puños. Por un momento me sentí incapaz-"Tengo que matarte... ¡No puedo tener debilidades!"-Continué acercándome-.

Estaba tan cerca, y mis ojos tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad, que podía ver a la perfección tu cuerpo. Tus azules cabellos, tu lechosa piel...

-"¡Maldición! ¡Hazlo de una vez!"-Sabía el peligro que tenía estando tan cerca de ti-.

Mi inspección sobre tu cuerpo era tan profunda, que no me percaté del momento en el que el ruido del agua caer, desapareció.

La puerta corrediza, se abrió.

Aun me pregunto si fue mi castigo. Si fue una especie de maldición por parte de todos los dioses del infierno, ansiosos por mi sufrimiento. O si tan solo fue una coincidencia...

Allí estaba.

Tú. La mujer que me tenía condenado al dolor de la necesidad y de la sed insaciable, a tan solo cinco centímetros de mí. Tu agitada respiración golpeando contra la mía. Tu desnudo cuerpo, tan cerca del mío, por el cual corrían gotitas de agua. Tus ojos azules, como pozas de agua viva, clavados sobre los míos.

¿Qué fue lo que olí en el aire? Sorpresa, miedo, excitación... No, no puedes hacerme esto 'niña'... ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que tu excitación me tienta a hacer lo que tanto deseo?

Tu emoción cambió. Ahora estas aterrada. Que cambios más extraños tienes...

Abriste la boca con lentitud. ¿¡Acaso vas a gritar!?

-¡No!-Coloqué una mano sobre tu boca y la otra en tu nuca-...No te atrevas...-Te susurré al oído-.

Un escalofrío nos recorrió a ambos. Mi acción había hecho que ahora estuvieses increíblemente cerca de mí.

Colocaste tu suave mano sobre una de las mías, en concreto la que cubría tus tentadores labios. Tus ojos tenían algo más que sorpresa por mis acciones. La verdad es que, estaba siendo increíblemente delicado contigo.

Tu mano, me obligó con lentos movimientos, a sacarla de sobre tus labios, lo que me llevó a rozarlos con mi pulgar. Me tientas...

Creo que fuiste incapaz de moverme mucho más, cuando dejaste mi mano apoyada entre tu mentón y tu clavícula, rozando tu cuello. Tan cerca de tu pecho... ¿Qué pretendes? ¿Qué pierda el control?

-"Podrías asfixiarla..."-Me dijo una voz-"Sería muy simple... Nadie se enteraría de nada..."-.

Tus ojos habían hecho desaparecer ese terror y esa sorpresa, pero la sustitución de estas fue mucho más difícil de sobrellevar para mí.

¿Qué había en ellos? Tal parece que no estoy relacionado con eso...

¿Qué debo hacer?

¿Matarte o... darte lo que ahora, estoy seguro, tanto desea de mí...?

---------------------

Continuará

---------------------

Saiyan-Blue

**Segunda Anotación:**

**Jeje, un poquito de suspense no va mal... Lo peor es saber que tardaré en actualizar...Perdón.**

_**Akerenit:**__Me encanta saber que te haya gustado. Jeje, la acción no siempre es fácil de colocar. Pero tranquila, ya verás como esto se va poniendo interesantito. Sí, aun queda mucho pero seguro que no tanto para que veas como Bulma también comienza a demostrar su destreza para las maquinas._

_**Metitus:**__Gracias por dejar tu comentario. Estoy feliz de ver que sigues mi historia._

_**Grisel:**__Para ver a Bulma de guerrera no falta mucho, ya veras como pronto va dando de 'ostias' por ahí, jaja. El romance está comenzando. Y con eso de Freezer, es todo secreto, pero ya verás, seguro que te encantará._

_**Shadir:**__Sí, ese Goku se mete en cada una... Bulma va tirando, pero no tiene ni idea de lo que le espera, jaja. ¡Gracias por el consejito!_

_**Angelica:**__Como dije antes, continuaré los fics. Y bueno... no puedo adelantar nada de la historia (mas que nada porque ni yo se que vendrá en el siguiente capitulo) pero tranquila._

**¡GRACIAS!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**


	9. Se sincero

_**LadyDith**_

_**Primera Anotación:**_

_**¡Hola! Pido perdón por el retraso pero ahora tengo más que decidido acabar este fic que tanto éxito tubo en su tiempo. Quería decir que en este capitulo los tiempos pasado, presente y futuro están un poquito mezclados para hacerlo más interesante. Pero si leyendo este capitulo se dan cuenta que cuesta un poco seguir el hilo de la historia, díganmelo y no lo haré más... Es mejor que sea fácil de entender ¿no? Lo último (antes de dejarles en paz...Sí se que soy muy pesada con estas cosas XD) es que quiero que se entienda un poquito mejor la personalidad del personaje que más me cuesta 'adaptar' (Sí, ¿Quién va a ser? Pues Vegeta ¿Quién más? ¬¬) y quería decir que como ahora es...joven (a comparación de cómo sale en la serie) No es tan descabelladamente frío, pero sí es más retorcido (Aires de juventud, que se le va a hacer...) Por eso quería aclarar la cosa por si alguien piensa que no lo estoy reflejando lo suficientemente bien...**_

_**[ACLARACIÓN: Si alguien está en contra del lemon... Debo advertir que en este capitulo no es lo suficientemente explicito, es muy leve (bueno, a mi no me pareció para tanto) pero aparece. Sólo dejo en claro que están advertidos...]**_

**Y bueno, ya sí, lean...**

**CAPITULO 9: Se sincero**

_Desperté cansada, como siempre me despertaba después de las largas noches junto a él. Me retenía contra su desnudo pecho, sus brazos se envolvían alrededor de mi espalda; no permitiéndome huir. Su cola, como cada noche, envuelta en mi cintura. Nunca comprendí éste acto por su parte. Pero esa es una de las tantas cosas que jamás podré entender de su salvaje raza._

_Aunque ésta noche había algo diferente en mí. Sí, es verdad, me sentía maravillosamente satisfecha. Aliviada, pero había algo en mi interior que superaba con creces todos esos otros sentimientos. Un demonio que no detenía sus susurros, ahora semejante a gritos en mi cabeza, anhelantes gritos rogándome sacar fuerzas de algún lugar y desaparecer de su lado._

_Intenté zafarme de su agarre. Fue imposible y atribuí mi incapacidad a su fuerza. Mas sabía que era mi corazón quien clamaba por misericordia, deseando que se le permitiese tan sólo unos segundos más a su lado. Pero no podía, no debía… Lo intenté una segunda vez. Fallé nuevamente y para mi desdicha, conseguí, simplemente, despertarle._

_-Mmmm...-gimió, saliendo de su somnolencia-¿Por qué te mueves tanto?-Odiaba esa manera tan cálida al despertarse. Odiaba que me susurrase algo al oído, ya que siempre lo hacía de esa manera que tanto me hipnotizaba y acababa mordiendo el lóbulo de mi oreja. Sin duda, sabía como ponerme nerviosa. Pero hoy no deseaba esto. Había sido un error acabar en esta situación cuando el motivo por el cual había venido a su habitación no era otro sino para ponerle fin de una vez por todas a estas visitas nocturnas._

_-Te-tengo que irme…-Un involuntario tartamudeo se apoderó de mi garganta. Abrió completamente sus ojos al oír mi inseguridad y las intenciones que tenía de 'largarme'. Pero lo peor fue que al no estar lo suficientemente convencido con mis palabras, sus manos se perdieron sobre mi espalda trazando escalofriantes y desesperantes caminos que me llevaban a una excitante locura con cada segundo que pasaba. Con una tortuosa y experimentada lentitud, comenzó a posesionarse sobre mí… Y yo no me sentía ya capaz de detenerle. No ahora, no cuando cada poro de mi piel le rogaba continuar-._

_-Siempre te has quedado el resto de la noche ¿Cuál es el motivo por el cual deseas irte ahora?-Tomaba todo como un juego. Sus manos se perdieron en mi cintura, encaminadas, poco a poco a la puerta de mi descontrol. Ese lugar que él sabía sería el comienzo de un segundo asalto que tan visiblemente parecía estar anhelando-Quédate...-Fue casi un ruego, al que me fue infinitamente difícil resistirme-._

_-No...Por favor, sal de mí, tengo que irme...-Casi no pude acabar la frase. Estaba comenzando a besar mi cuello y mis ojos ya se cerraban presos del placer. Mi corazón palpitaba preso de pasión y nada sino pequeños destellos de pensamiento lógico rogaban detenerle-._

_Coloqué mis manos sobre su pecho, intentando alejarle de mí. Debía salir de su cama antes que fuera demasiado tarde. Descubrió mis intenciones y un leve pero juguetón fruncimiento se apoderó de su rostro. Oh, por dios, cómo detener lo que yo también deseaba…-Quédate quieta. No intentes huir-Aun no entendía la gravedad del asunto. Al parecer tenía las esperanzas de que acabara cayendo en sus técnicas de seducción-._

_-¡Maldición detente ya!-Le empujé un vez más. Mis actos le sorprendieron y creo que el motivo por el que me soltó, fue más su sorpresa que mi fuerza-._

_-¿Qué te sucede?-Me habló como un niño inocente a quien deseaban privarle de su diversión-Creí que habíamos arreglado todo, Akai...-Y como era de esperarse, me llama por el sobrenombre que él mismo me había puesto. Nunca me desagradó, más que nada porque odiaba el nombre que Cooler había escogido para mí, pero ahora, se me hacía demasiado doloroso escucharlo-._

_-Te he dicho que no me llames Akai...Tengo nombre y si creíste que se había solucionado; creíste mal. Ahora, ¡suéltame el brazo, Raditz!-Odiaba ser así con él. Mi frialdad siempre ha sido reservada para mis enemigos y los seres que aborrezco. Él, no era más que el hombre que me había salvado del dolor. No se lo merecía-._

_-¿¡Qué coño…!?-Aun me sujetaba-Se supone que ya lo habíamos hablado. No tienes razones para ponerte así...-Le obligué a soltarme con un fuerte tirón y me puse mis pantalones en cuanto me vi fuera de sus redes. Por suerte, él se había enredado con las sabanas en un acto tan absurdo y trivial que parecía querer arrancarme lágrimas de los ojos. Pero no, no era el momento ni el lugar. Debía concentrar mi mente en escapar. Cuando se hubo librado de ella, yo ya estaba vestida y preparada para salir de la habitación-._

_-Raditz, no insistas ni me pidas explicaciones... Tan solo déjame ir-El cuadro de verle desnudo frente a mí mientras me sujetaba de la cintura era demasiado. Era incapaz de mantener esa frialdad con él. En realidad, nunca había aprendido a utilizarla con Raditz-._

_-No lo haré, porque se que en cuanto lo haga no me permitirás acercarme a ti jamás...-No pude sostenerle la mirada. Sus profundos ojos provocaban una dolorosa punzada en algún lugar de mi casi muerto corazón. Pero estaba equivocado, pues no era que no quisiera volver a verle, es que no podría regresar jamás-Tu eres mía y no dejaré que nadie más te tenga, ni mucho menos cuando se que lo haces contra tu voluntad-Me estaba derritiendo a cada palabra-._

_-Raditz, yo... Sabes que esto jamás fue algo serio y que tarde o temprano debía acabar...-¿Cómo hacerle entender algo que ni siquiera yo comprendía?-No podremos encontrar nada en esta pesadilla. Tan solo estamos atrayendo más a la muerte con todo esto-._

_-¿¡Por qué!? ¿¡Porque ese imbécil de Cooler te desea para sí!? ¡Ni hablar, maldita sea! ¡Yo te tuve primero y eres tú quien me desea...! Al igual que yo te deseo a ti...-Sabía por donde atacarme, por donde picar para que acabara cediendo-._

_-Ese es el punto, Raditz. Tu... me deseas...pero yo...Necesito algo más-Al parecer mis palabras le dejaron K.O.-._

_-¿Qué más deseas de mi? ¿Acaso quieres poder?...-Frunció el ceño. No puedo creer como puede estar tan ciego-¿¡Es por eso que te vas con Cooler!? ¿¡Por que él puede darte poder y aquí tan solo serás una esclava unida a un tercera clase!?-._

_-¡No digas tonterías! No es eso lo que me importa... Tan sólo es... Jamás lo entenderías-Me alejé de él para salir por la puerta, pero volvió a detenerme-._

_-Se lo que quieres...-Me miró a los ojos con algo que, creí ver, era ternura-...Pero ya te he dicho que no se que es eso...-Más pesar que añadir a mi corazón-...'Si tan solo pudiera decirte que'...-._

_Esperé a que continuara. Me pareció esperar una eternidad. Quizás un siglo, mientras el final de aquella frase decisiva no llagaba. Mi ser parecía estar hecho pedazos pero no podía permitirme ser sentimental ahora. Respiré hondo, miré al suelo y esperé en silencio a que me dejase ir, pues algo dentro de mí, por encima de aquella esperanza ciega de oírle decir lo que tanto necesitaba, me repetía constantemente que era imposible. Que lo mejor; estaba fuera de aquella habitación, lejos de Raditz… Y fueron sus ojos, llenos de algo que parecía dolor, los que me convencieron de la verdad obvia. La esperanza, aquella brecha mágica de mi pueblo, se había cerrado tan rápido como había sido abierta._

_Su mano fue deslizándose por mi brazo, con extrema lentitud, como si no quisiera dejarme ir. Como si estuviera luchando por soltar esa gran verdad o aceptar que mejor era callar..._

_Su mirada se perdió en el suelo mientras me daba la espalda. Su mano se deslizó por completo, dejándome libre._

_-...Tal vez tengas razón...No puedo darte ese 'algo más'...-Caminó hasta el baño y cerró la puerta tras él-._

_Sin esperar un segundo más, salí de la habitación y me puse a correr hacia la nave. Todo había sido preparado la noche anterior..._

_-"Raditz, lo siento. Si tan sólo pudieras comprender... Como yo te comprendo a ti. Soy de otra raza. Mi deseo es ser feliz, ser amada...Tú jamás conociste eso, y no te culpo, por eso, será mejor que me valla..."-Mi conciencia no quedaría tranquila hasta decírselo claramente, pero intenté convencerme de que así, en mis pensamientos, en lo secreto; sería suficiente. Por más que se lo explicase jamás lo podría comprender. Tan solo era un joven saiyajin de veinte años que deseaba el cuerpo y el placer junto a una 'Yösojin' de diecisiete, que llevaba cuatro años fuera de su planeta natal. No había más que pensar ni que hablar. Si me quedaba con él, acabaría muriendo en manos de Cooler, y yo sufriendo y mi familia muerta. Tan solo por mi estupidez... En cambio, si me alejaba, sufriría yo. Únicamente yo...-._

_---Fin del Flash Back--- _

Estaba apoyada contra la pared, junto a la puerta, debatiéndose entre entrar o no. Necesitaba un 'trago', pero el hecho de estar en esa nave le hacía traer ese tipo de recuerdos a su mente. Todos los guerreros de Freezer que pasaban frente a ella, solo posesionaban sus ojos en su curvilíneo cuerpo por un par de segundos. El tiempo suficiente para que Yakina clavara sus rojizos ojos sobre ellos y éstos temieran por sus vidas.

-"¿Quién lo iba a decir? La poderosa y fría comandante Yakina, recordando viejos días en que se encontraba loquita por un saiyajin..."-Hizo cálculos en su mente-"De eso hacen ya tres años. Tres años atrás, cuando aun creía en los poderes de los sentimientos. Cuando era una tierna e inocente muchachita de poca personalidad que buscaba al salvador en su pesadilla de lagartos y bombas destructivas..."-Rió para si con ironía-.

Cooler la había amenazado con matar a su familia si no se alejaba de Raditz y también con matarlo a él. Meses después se enteró de que todos los suyos habían muerto 'accidentalmente' en una explosión. Sin duda, Cooler no dejaría con vida a nada que pudiese alejarla de él. Supuso que la única cosa que había salvado a Raditz de la muerte era ser uno de los guerreros favoritos de Freezer. Aunque todos sabían que el pequeño y afeminado lagarto jamás lo confirmaría.

Por eso decidió aceptar el entrenamiento de Bulma. La veía tan parecida a ella... No quería que acabase en las mismas circunstancias. No quería que acabara esperando algo de un saiyajin que no tenía sentimiento alguno, y mucho menos Vegeta.

Se decidió por entrar a la taberna. Los ojos libidinosos de todos los hombres se posaron sobre ella. La pelirroja visualizó al pulpo que atendía la barra, ahora vacía. Tal y como recordaba.

-Ya-Yakina...-El pulpo dejó caer al suelo un par de vasos ante la sorpresa y el miedo. La comandante rió y se sentó frente a él-No-no esperaba verte aquí. Bueno, mejor dicho, no esperaba volver a verte, es decir, creí que habías muerto, bueno, no es que crea que seas débil como para matarte fácilmente es sólo que, bueno, he oído rumores, y bueno, creí que...-Incapaz de soportar más palabrería, colocó un dedo frente a sus ojos-.

-¿Sabes lo que pasará si sigues diciendo tonterías, verdad?-Le sonrió maliciosamente la comandante-.

-Em... Sí, veo que no has cambiado en nada, je,je-Rió nervioso, mientras no separaba su mirada del dedo índice que le señalaba y provocaba ese sudor frío tan típico en la muerte-Pero...tu, es decir, no lo harías...¿¡Verdad!?-Temía por su vida. La comandante rió y apartó su dedo-.

-Si lo hiciese ¿Quién me serviría lo que he venido a buscar?-El pulpo pareció relajarse-Me alegro de verte, Takonu-El pulpo le sirvió lo de 'siempre'-Vaya, veo que aun te acuerdas...-Bebió-.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? Je,je, me alegro de verte, pequeña, de verdad...-Sonrió. Ese pulpo era el único en toda la nave que le había hablado como a un igual. Más que nada por miedo a morir, pero lo había hecho después de todo-Veo que te has hecho muy fuerte...-.

-Sí-No quería decir nada más. La verdad es que no tenía intención de hablar, ni mucho menos con Takonu. Era de esos tipos que se enrollaban mucho para decir algo-.

-Según he oído, ahora eres miembro del ejercito de Cooler...-Sonrió con sinceridad-.

-Bueno, la verdad es que sí-No podía mentir diciendo que una conversación no fuera lo mejor que le podrían exigir en ese momento-¿Qué más has 'oído'?-.

-Mmm, no mucho. Se que ahora estas aquí para entrenar a una humanita que fue traída hace unos días atrás junto que ese pequeño saiyajin. Cuentan los rumores que Freezer tiene pensado hacerla luchar para él y que se siente deliberadamente atraído por ella-Yakina se sobresaltó-.

-¿¡Quién te ha dicho eso!?-Lo sujetó de uno de sus tentáculos y lo acercó a ella amenazante-.

-Em... Zarbon estuvo aquí hablado con Dodoria...-Le soltó. Como siempre, en estos lugares la información corría demasiado deprisa-.

-Vaya, veo que aun nadie sabe lo de tu 'fantástico' sentido del oído-Reía mientras bebía-.

-Je,je, no. Y espero que jamás nadie se entere...-Tembló un poco al imaginarlo. Quizás por pensar en las cosas que podrían hacerle al ser descubierto-.

-Supongo que no le habrás contado nada a nadie ¿verdad?-_Le observé_ de reojo. Por muy bien que _me_ cayera, no podía confiar en alguien como él-.

-¿Eh? ¿De que me hablas?-_Golpeé_ el basó fuertemente contra la barra mientras cerraba los ojos. Dándole a entender que no estaba para juegos-¡No! ¡Para nada! ¡Lo juro, pequeña, no!-Se veía aun más lila de lo normal cuando _volví_ a abrir los ojos-.

-...Sabes que si abres la boca acabará carbonizándote ¿verdad?...-El pobre pulpo se puso pálido al ver al portador de la voz, _que supuse_, estaba justo detrás de mí. Sabía que al venir aquí correría el riesgo de _verle_ otra vez. Pero jamás _creí_ que mi corazón bombearía con tanta fuerza con sólo _oírle_-

-Y, sírveme lo mismo que ayer...-Se sentó junto a mí-.

-Un placer volver a verte, Takonu-Me levanté desidia a desaparecer-.

-Eso es, Takonu, un placer observar como es que nuestra pequeña Yakina se marcha presa del pánico del pasado...-No pude soportarlo más. Si pensarlo dos veces, una llama de fuego se formó en mi mano-.

-Pequeña, no deberías hacer eso, no llevas guantes y puedes hacerte daño. Además, aquí hay demasiada gente. No querrás que alguien se piense lo que no es ¿verdad?-Odiaba su ironía y ese sonido tan levemente arrogante que escupía su voz cuando hablaba así. No tuve más remedio que desaparecer mi llamarada-.

-Takonu, sírveme lo mismo antes que me descargue contigo...-Me giré y clavé mis ojos sobre él-.

-Eso es. Siéntate-Por primera vez, le miré, después de tres años. Había cambiado mucho en apariencia-…Te ves mucho más linda enfadada... Yakina. Uf, que difícil se me hace decir tu nombre-Sonrió sin alejar sus ojos de los míos. Yo intenté no mirarle demasiado-.

-Raditz, te advierto, no te atrevas a llamarme de ninguna otra forma, estúpido-Rió sonoramente-¿¡De que te ríes, mono!?-Takonu se puso pálido del miedo por la palabra que había utilizado. Él, paró de reír-.

-Hmp, de ti. Es increíble, aun no lo has superado. Y a la vez es extraño. Con todo y lo que me desagrada que me llamen 'mono', si lo dices tú, no me molesta...-Sentí ganas de darle un puñetazo en la cara. Sobre todo por esa sonrisita que me estaba poniendo. La misma que recordaba-.

-Déjate de hablar tanto y lárgate ¿quieres?-Bebí un poco más sin mirarle. Para mi suerte, nadie se percataba de nuestra conversación-.

-Oh, vamos...Akai, ¿es que no te alegras de verme?-Sentí ganas de mutilarlo allí mismo. Takonu temblaba ante nuestra conversación-Yo por el contrario, estoy más que feliz. Por fin te has dado cuanta del error que cometiste al desaparecer y has vuelto...-.

-No digas tonterías. Estoy aquí por Cooler. Jamás estaría en esta maldita nave por ti-Miré hacía otro lado, no dispuesta a observar sus pozas caramelo-.

-Sí, bueno, Cooler dijo que vinieras a entrenar a Bulma...-Me sorprendí cuando llamó a la terrícola por su nombre. No era normal en Raditz-Pero eso no excusa que me estés hablando. Si no quisieras verme, no te habrías vuelto a sentar...-Apreté mi mandíbula-Acéptalo, aún sientes algo por mí...-Estuve apunto de levantarme cuando colocó su mano cobre mi rodilla-...Lo sé porque yo también siento algo por ti...-Me susurró al oído-.

_El pulpo dejó de observar al ver el acto de Raditz._

Por 'alguna' razón, _su_ corazón iba demasiado rápido. Inconcientemente, _su_ cuerpo se tensó ante aquel roce. Un escalofrío _la_ recorrió y una curiosa pero conocida necesidad _la_ hizo parpadear con lentitud presa de un deseo que hacía años no era saciado.

-... ¿Ves? Tu y yo estamos aquí y ahora mismo nos recorre el mismo deseo...-Su mano subía poco a poco por su muslo; con extrema lentitud. Los susurros comenzaban a subir su temperatura corporal y le pareció imposible alejarlo de ella-.

-Raditz...Para...-¡Maldición! Estaba actuando como una jovencita estúpida-.

-...Akai...Vámonos de aquí, por favor. Tengo que demostrarte...algunas cosas...-Su tono, era el que siempre había usado para convencerla y para llevarla al punto de descontrol que tanto recordaba-.

-Tengo que irme...-Se levantó de un salto, sorprendiendo al saiyajin, quien acabó sonriendo por el nerviosismo que había provocado en ella-.

-...Yakina, no importa cuanto tarde, tu acabarás debajo de mí tarde o temprano...-Fue el último susurro que pudo hacerle antes de que ella desapareciera de la taberna-.

-"Pronto... Por que se que aun me deseas...Mi aroma aun está en ti"-El saiyajin salió poco después de que ella hubiese huido-.

* * *

El aire que les rodeaba era más incomodo de lo pensado. Los temblores de Bulma iban en aumento. ¿Cómo se podría explicar aquello que no tiene nombre?

Estaba más que incomoda. Sus sentimientos eran confusos. Deseaba salir corriendo, huir, gritarle, insultarle... Pero otra parte de ella deseaba todo lo contrario. ¿Qué pensaba hacer él ahora? En cierta manera, tenía miedo por su vida.

-"¿Por qué no ha gritado?"-El joven príncipe prefería no separar sus ojos de las azules perlas temblorosas de la joven. Sabía que cualquier mirada de reojo que dirigiese hacía su cuerpo, por pequeña que fuese, sería más que suficiente como para hacerle caer en esa necesidad que tanto tiraba de su voluntad-"Está más que claro, está aterrada..."-.

-"¿Qué hago ahora?"-Bulma intentaba comprender los motivos de las reacciones del príncipe y también de las suyas propias. ¿Por qué no había gritado? Por mucho miedo que tuviera, había algo en los ojos ébano del muchacho que le hacía sentir que no le hacía sentir segura. Había algo en su interior que no deseaba alejar al atractivo saiyajin-.

-"Hmp, seguro que está siendo obligada por Freezer..."-Su mente dio un vuelco. La clara demostración que el orgullo saiyajin puede ser más fuerte que cualquier otra necesidad o deseo carnal-"Al demonio..."-Sin que la chica se percatara, acercó su cola hasta alcanzar la camiseta purpura de la peli azul-¡Vístete!-Se giró y caminó hacia la ventana. La idea principal era darle la espalda para dejar claro su rechazo. Además, no estaba seguro de controlarse mucho más observando sus azules ojos-.

Bulma estaba confundida. De un segundo a otro había pasado de ser el saiyajin apunto de aprovecharse de la joven muchacha, para al siguiente ser el príncipe bueno que se había retenido a sí mismo para no...¿Dañarla?...

-"Quizás es que...no le resulto atractiva..."-Agachó la cabeza sin comprender mayormente el motivo de su estúpido pensamiento-"¿¡Que demonios dices, Bulma!? ¡Mucho mejor si es así!"-Comenzó a colocarse la ropa con velocidad-.

-¿¡Que demonios hacías en mi ducha!?-Necesitaba respuestas que le hicieran desaparecer esa suposición que tenía en sí mismo. Bulma estaba sorprendida de lo que acababa de oír-.

-"¿¡Su ducha!? ¡Por eso Nappa no quería que entrara!"-Sus pensamientos drenaban toda su atención mientras seguía vistiéndose, no soportando la idea de esperar más para enfrentar al gigantesco calvo-.

-"¿Se ha enfadado?"-Adivinó el saiyajin; gracias a su desarrollado olfato. Algo le decía que no había sido por su pregunta-¡Contesta!-Bulma pegó un brinco-.

-Simplemente me equivoqué...-Ya estaba vestida y preparada para salir. El odio la inundaba más que la vergüenza de que un hombre la hubiese visto desnuda-.

-¿Eso te dijeron que dijeses en tu defensa?-¿A donde quería llegar el principito?-¿Estas vestida ya?-La pregunta fue hecha con rabia, haciendo temblar por unos segundos a la joven-.

-Sí...-Respondió Bulma. Enseguida Vegeta se acercó a una de las paredes para apretar un botón azul parpadeante. La luz se encendió y Bulma vio las condiciones en las que el joven príncipe se encontraba; tan solo con sus pantaloncillos de entrenamiento. Por otro lado, Vegeta estuvo apunto de babear al ver la vestimenta de la peli azul-.

-"¿¡Que demonios es esto!? Ahora visten como guerrero a cualquiera..."-Estaba igual de tentadora que sin ella-Quiero que digas por qué demonios estas aquí y qué hacías con las luces apagadas... ¡Y no me vengas con eso de que te habías perdido o que te habías equivocado!-Había algo que la estaba haciendo confirmar los comentarios de Yakina hacia Vegeta-.

-Bien...-Se cruzó de brazos. El hecho de que ella llevara más ropa que él la hacía confiarse un poco más-Cuando acabé mi entrenamiento con Yakina...-No pudo acabar la frase, Vegeta había soltado una gigantesca carcajada que en un principio le congeló los huesos y luego la llenó de ira-.

-¿¡Así es como le llaman a hacer el idiota!?-Continuó riendo un poco más. No podía entender como ese joven tan varonil, se estaba convirtiendo en un autentico subnormal-.

-¿¡Me dejarás acabar o que!?-Se puso en jarras, no estando dispuesta a que un sujeto que tenía al menos dos años más que ella la viera como a una estúpida-.

-¡Cuidado con lo que dices, niña!-Vegeta frunció el ceño-"¿¡Que demonios se cree!? ¿¡Por ser la favorita de Freezer piensa que me podrá tratar así!? ¿¡A mí, al príncipe de los saiyajins!?"-.

-Si no me dejas acabar y me interrumpes y encima te ríes de mí, por supuesto que te trataré así y te trataré como me de la regalada gana ¿¡oíste!?-Aun no comprendía de donde salía toda esa adrenalina-"Estúpido creído, si se piensa que está hablando con alguna esclava está muy equivocado..."-Vegeta rechinó los dientes ante el comentario de la joven. Sus acciones se estaban pasando de la raya-.

-Mocosa, no me interesa lo que dices haber estado haciendo, sólo quiero que me digas por qué demonios estabas aquí ¡Y quiero que me lo digas ahora!-El príncipe salía de sus cabales, pero Bulma no se quedaba atrás-.

-¡Ash!-Se quejó alterada, acción que le hizo un poco de gracia al príncipe-¡Oye, si eres lo suficientemente tonto como para no entender las cosas, tu mismo, pero te estoy intentando hacer entender las cosas y no me escuchas!-Para sorpresa de Bulma, Vegeta desapareció de delante de ella para seguidamente re-aparecer justamente en frente de la peli azul. Sujetó sus manos evitando cualquier movimiento y la aprisionó contra la pared-.

-...Primero, mocosa, a mí nadie me trata como estúpido. Segundo, nadie me dice lo que tengo que hacer y tercero, tú no tienes derecho a exigirme nada...-El susurro del príncipe contra su oído le provocó un ligero escalofrío, mientras que sentía su cuerpo infinitamente cerca del suyo y su respiración chocando contra la suya-.

-...Lo mismo te digo...-Un susurro casi imperceptible, excepto por la capacidad auditiva de Vegeta-.

-Hmp, niña, no se si eres infinitamente estúpida o tienes unas increíbles ganas de morir...-El príncipe se mantuvo a cinco centímetros de su rostro, intimidándola y sintiendo una increíble necesidad de aspirar su aroma-Y te repito, cuida tu tono conmigo, no soy como Freezer...-Ella abrió los ojos por la comparación, sorprendida por lo que había querido decir-.

-Eso lo dudo, sobre todo al ver la manera en la que te comportas-Vegeta gruño-Y si lo que quieres es que te respete como lo que dices ser, un príncipe, será mejor que te lo ganes...-Tal vez fue su mirada fiera, o las palabras que dijo, o la resistencia a sus temibles ojos, pero algo hizo que el agarre sobre ella se aflojara-.

-Que te quede claro, no necesito que entiendas nada, ni mucho menos tu respeto. No quiero volver a verte en este lugar ni tampoco cerca de mí ¿¡Entendiste!?-La apretó más contra la pared. Ella también estaba dispuesta a dejarle claro sus puntos-.

-Lo haré si tu prometes no volver a ponerme las manos encima nunca más...-El rostro de Bulma se volvió a uno de completa confusión al ver la 'sexy' sonrisa que cubrió al saiyajin-.

-¿Estas segura de eso...mujer?-Al menos no la había llamado 'niña', pero no fue eso lo que le llamó la atención, sino el hecho de lo que podía provocar su voz en ella. Por un momento sintió su cuerpo temblar y sus ojos parpadearon con pesadumbres ante la sinfonía de sus palabras dichas de una manera tan... ¿erótica?-.

Por alguna razón, sus azules ojos se dirigieron a sus labios. Los observó; tan rojos, tan carnosos. Se preguntó qué sabor podrían tener. Lo peor fue que ninguna de esas acciones pasó desapercibida para Vegeta, quien comenzaba a analizar a la joven frente a él de igual manera.

Ninguno pareció darse cuenta de las fuerzas que parecían dominarles. Sus labios estaban a cada segundo más cerca. La enloquecedora hipnosis los arrastró a un punto de unión entre ellos. Rozaron sus labios con indecisa intención. Les embriagó la suavidad del otro hasta que la pasión fue demasiado para sus cuerpos. Los roces se volvieron penetrantes y fuertes, arrancaron dulces ronroneos de sus gargantas y calor de sus poros. Sus mentes no pensaban lógicamente, y el deseo pudo más que la cordura; cuando sus lenguas se encontraron en una ruda batalla por el dominio de sus bocas. Cerraron sus ojos sintiendo escalofríos recorrer su cuerpo.

Vegeta tomó el control de la situación en cuanto la bestia de su interior rugió por más. Deslizó sus labios por su cuello. Lamió, mordió, cada pulgada de su cremosa piel mientras Bulma gemía de júbilo. Sus dedos recorrían y acariciaban la cabeza de Vegeta, sintiéndose incapaz de poder hacer algo más a causa de su inocencia, su inexperiencia que tanto desesperaba y excitaba al joven saiyajin, quien, incapaz de esperar más, fue deslizando sus manos por los brazos de Bulma, liberándola de su agresivo agarre.

Ella cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer...

-...Me gusta...-Susurró Vegeta no pudiendo creer la química entre ellos-.

Vegeta comenzó a buscar el camino a los muslos de Bulma. Por fin, para regocijo de Vegeta, la peli azul soltó un involuntario gemido de pasión a la vez que se rozaba contra él. Ante este acto, Vegeta abrazó la breve cintura de la peli azul y la atrajo más íntimamente hacía él. Sintió su miembro endurecerse contra ella, lo que provocó por parte de la peli azul un leve gemido ahogado en el interior de la boca de Vegeta. El saiyajin se excitaba con cada movimiento inexperto de la muchacha, mientras ésta se sentía vibrar y flotar por las caricias que Vegeta le suministraba por cada rincón de su cuerpo.

La situación salió de control cuando, lo que comenzó con un pequeño beso se convirtió en algo mucho más pasional y peligroso. Vegeta estaba completamente fuera de control, al punto de sujetar a la joven desde sus nalgas contra la pared, mientras la muchacha se dejaba llevar por las experimentadas acciones del saiyajin y rodeaba su musculosa cintura con sus delgadas piernas. El acto hizo que Bulma se percatara con mayor intensidad de algo que jamás en su corta vida había sentido.

-Mmm, Vegeta-No comprendió el motivo por el cual acabó diciendo su nombre con tanta lujuria. Tan solo supo que no podía aguantar más las ganas de decirlo. Tampoco pudo sopesar las consecuencias-.

Vegeta se apegó mucho más, no permitiendo movimiento alguno en la joven, ni tan solo espacio libre de aire entre el par. Sus labios dejaron los, ahora, hinchados de ella, y se dedicaron a bajar por su cuello otra vez, mientras lo mordisqueaba con una incontrolable pasión. Bulma no podía pensar en cómo había comenzado nada de esto, tan solo podía gemir, a la par del enrojecimiento sobre sus mejillas que iba surgiendo con cada mordisco y con cada sonido involuntario por su propia parte...

-¡Príncipe Vegeta!-Se detuvo al oír la voz de Nappa atreves del comunicador. Bulma también volvió de la inconsciencia para observarse a sí misma y la posición tan exageradamente _intima_ en la que se encontraba con el saiyajin-.

-¿¡Que quieres!?-Escondió su cabeza en la curva del cuello de la muchacha mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y volver a la _normalidad_ ¿¡Que demonios había estado apunto de hacer!?-.

-Está aquí Dodoria. Desea vernos a todos...-Vegeta gruñó, pero aun sin soltar a Bulma, aunque tenía sus pupilas sobre la enrojecida joven-.

-"¿Qué estas haciendo, Bulma?"-Parecía que su mente no deseaba recibir respuestas, mientras se preguntaba por qué el príncipe aun no la soltaba-.

-Ahora voy...-No dejaba de mirarla, tentado de continuar ahora, o más tarde, lo que tanto había gozado-.

-Señor, em ¿Está ahí la humana?-Nadie más había escuchado, pero su voz estaba increíblemente nerviosa. Vegeta levantó una ceja a Bulma, no comprendiendo como era que el estúpido gigante sabía de su presencia en ese lugar. La peli azul se limitó a mover negativamente su cabeza, esperando que él la entendiese-.

-No...¿¡Porque tendría que estar aquí dentro!?-Aun seguía hipnotizado con la mirada de la joven, al igual que ella parecía sometida a las pozas ébano de él-.

-Es que no la encontramos señor...-El nerviosismo en su voz era obvio. Algo le estaba ocultando-.

-¿¡Y eso se significa que deba estar aquí!? ¡Lárgate!-Bulma intentaba soportar el alto volumen de los gritos de Vegeta contra su oído, pero aun la inquietaba lo que había estado apunto de pasar-.

-Em...S-sí, señor-El silencio gobernó entre ellos-.

-Si me hubieras dejado explicarte...-Esperó que entendiera a lo que ella se refería. Él le sonrió de esa forma que tanto la derretía-.

-...Lo bueno, es que por no preguntar, hemos llegado a un punto mucho más...delicioso...-Sus susurros amenazaban con llevarla al estado anterior-.

-Vegeta, será mejor que me bajes-No comprendía la normalidad con la que estaba tomando las cosas-.

-Bien, pero espero que me expliques lo de Nappa...-La soltó pero no quitó la manos de su cintura, esperando su respuesta-¿Qué te parece si después de que Dodoria se valla...me lo explicas más cómodamente...?-Su sonrisa pretendía convencerla y lo estaba logrando, pero sabía a lo que llevaría esa 'visita', y también como era que no podría resistirse a _eso_ si acudía a la cita-.

-Será mejor que se lo preguntes a él...-Quiso huir, pero no pudo-.

-¿¡Estas rechazándome!?-La tenía otra vez a escasos centímetros de sí mismo-.

-No, tan solo...-Agachó la mirada-Vegeta, yo... No puedo darte 'eso' que quieres...-Demasiado tierna la forma en que se lo había dicho. Creyó que no lo había entendido, pero rogaba porque fuese al revés-.

-Mujer, no debes temer por que sea tu primera vez...-Comenzaba a mordisquear levemente su cuello, no pudiendo alejarse de ella-Soy el mejor para esto y estoy seguro que tu también lo deseas-Le sorprendió lo agudo que podía ser. Pero, ¿Qué haría ahora? Le deseaba, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de ser de otro por algo de tan poco valor, ni podía rechazarle por que quizás él ya no la desearía más...-.

-Vegeta...yo...-Estaba cediendo otra vez. Se detuvo-.

-No soy de los que obligan a las mujeres. Se que me deseas y tarde o temprano vendrás a mí... Quiero que sepas que estaré esperando...Te será imposible resistir...-La besó sobre sus labios antes de rodear su cintura con su brazo-Ahora será mejor que vayamos fuera-.

Mientras ambos se dirigían a la salida, las últimas palabras del saiyajin se repetían en su mente. Por alguna razón, que sobresaltó al joven príncipe, Bulma se soltó de su agarre y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar...

-¡Sé caminar sola, no necesito tu ayuda...!-Sus ojos azules estaban clavados sobre los suyos con un inesperado contenido de ira y tristeza que no le fue demasiado difícil de descubrir al príncipe-.

-¿¡Pero que...!?-Antes de que pudiera acabar su protesta; la joven ya había abierto la puerta-.

-Será mejor que cierres la boca si no quieres que nos descubran y te vean con una débil humana como yo, así que mejor no vuelvas a acércate a mí y ¡tampoco vuelvas a tocarme!-Salió de la habitación disparada, mientras él pretendía seguirla preso de la confusión-.

Caminaba con rapidez, mientras buscaba al resto de personas, intentando huir de otra conversación con el príncipe.

-"¡Qué estúpida soy! Yakina tenía razón...Además, tan solo está jugando conmigo"-Su semblante se entristecía ante sus aclaraciones. Sentía como era que su interior si iba destruyendo a cada paso apresurado que daba, para alejarse de él. Su mundo se iba desmoronando. Todo lo que había conocido y creído... En la tierra era la mujer más hermosa, alabada, deseada y respetada de todas. No podía negar que aún aquí dentro se sentía deseada y hermosa. Pero no alabada, no respetada. Deseada tan solo como una jugoso trozo de carne frente a hambrientos depredadores. Hermosa tan solo para un 'revolcón'. Quizás dos... Pero ahí se acaba el asunto. No más...-.

-"¿¡Qué demonios le pasa...!? ¡Estúpida mocosa mimada...!"-Se resistía a creer que sus comportamientos le estaban molestando más de lo usual. Era cierto que era incomprensible-"Por un segundo la veo gimiendo por mí y al siguiente se va corriendo como una idiota. ¡Esto me pasa por meterme con una niña que no me merece!"-Fue bajando su velocidad en cuanto comenzó a ver al resto a la lejanía. Se detuvo, preparando la escena para que ella llegara primero. Seguidamente se fijó en su vestimenta y decidió hacer esperar un poco más al globo rosa-.

-¡Ya era hora que te decidieras en aparecer, mocosa!-Bulma estaba demasiado enfada e internada en sus propios pensamientos como para dejarse llevar por el ridículo comentario. Tan solo tenía en sus pensamientos el castigo de Nappa y... a Vegeta-.

-"No entiendo como pude ser tan estúpida..."-Se mortificaba mirando al suelo, sin percatarse de las miradas que se clavaban en su nuevo _traje_-"¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?"-Estaba demasiado encerrada en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que su amiguito le habló esperando no ser oído por nadie más-.

-Bulma, te ves muy linda...-La aludida dio un brinco de sorpresa para seguidamente girarse a su amigo y dedicarle una sincera sonrisa. Sin lugar a dudas aun podía contar con Goku. Él jamás la dejaría ¿verdad?-.

Para mala suerte de éste último, el par de saiyajines que estaban a su alrededor, gracias a su agudo sentido del oído, se percataron de cada detalle de la 'amistosa' frase y también de las acciones del par. Sin duda alguna el más confundido era Raditz, quien aun no podía comprender lo infinitamente extraño que era su hermano. Sin problema alguno mostrando sus debilidades, y sin divagar en lo que lo demás podrían pensar. Eran tan diferentes...

-¿Y bien? ¿Dónde se supone que has estado, niña? Al parecer, no podían encontrarte por ningún lado...-Dodoria tenía sus ojos puesto en los de ella, mientras la joven peli azul levantaba la cabeza con dignidad, en busca de una respuesta lo suficientemente creíble-.

-Acabo de llegar... Supongo que no todos somos igual de rápidos para estas cosas...-En ese instante se percató del ceño semi-fruncido del globo rosa, algo que la hizo vacilar por unos instantes. Se convenció que lo mejor era no decir nada más al respecto. Cualquier cosa que dijese podría haber sido utilizado en su contra-.

Bulma volvió a mirar a Goku, dejando claro que el tema de su tardanza estaba zanjado. Pero su mirada se desvió con odio hacía el gigante calvo, quien la miraba de reojo y con un sudor delatando su nerviosismo. Quizás temiendo que la peli azul hubiese contado a cierto príncipe sobre su presencia en los baños privados de Vegeta...

Pasaron un par de segundos para que el aludido se presentase delante de los demás.

-¡Hasta que su majestad se dignó en aparecer! Ja,ja-La risa provocó un erizamiento en la cola de Vegeta, mientras Bulma había decidido no mirarle en ningún instante. El joven saiyajin, por otro lado, aun se sentía confundido pero más predispuesto a recibir una respuesta a tal comportamiento por parte de la humana. Aunque había una voz en su mente la cual intentaba convencerle que lo mejor sería no saberlo-.

-Ahora que la familia feliz está reunida...-Continuó después de calmarse-¡Seguidme!-El comentario no fue nada agradable para ninguno de los presentes-.

Al salir del sector, tras las puertas metálicas, a no muchos metros, se encontraba Yakina, apoyada contra la pared con los ojos clavados en el rosado soldado.

-¿Por qué tanta tardanza? No tengo todo el tiempo del mundo...-Su fría mirada descolocó a Dodoria, mientras Bulma la observaba presa de la impresión que provocaba la manera en que la peli roja hablaba a la bola de grasa-.

-Grrr...-Gruño por lo bajo-¡No es nada! Ya se ha solucionado...-Dodoria pasó a la joven sin volver a mirarle y con los dientes apretados, mientras Yakina contenía una sonrisa. Lo más rápido que pudo, se colocó junto a Bulma, pero sin dejar de sentir unos pares de ojos sobre ella-.

-...A que viene esa cara de mal humorada...-La mayor de las dos, hablaba lo más bajo posible, aun que sabía que podía ser escuchada a la perfección por el trío de saiyajines. Debía contenerse de hablar algo demasiado delatador con Bulma-.

-Hmp... No es nada...-Dijo convencida, aun que sin percatarse de su ceño fruncido-.

-...Me parece que ese 'nada' es algo... Sabes que no lo podrás ocultar por mucho tiempo...-No se miraban, tan solo se hablaban. Raditz no despegaba ojo ni oído de las mujeres, mientras intentaba contenerse las ganas de hablar con la peli roja-.

-...Podría ser algo completamente nimio, y aun y así te empeñas por creer que es lo suficientemente importante como para contártelo...-La miró con recelo por un par de segundos para seguidamente volver sus ojos al camino. Sus brazos estaban cruzados y su labio fruncido. Yakina, por otro lado, estaba más que sonriente-.

-... ¿Te parece que tu comportamiento me demuestra que es algo trivial? Además, esa palabra no existe en esta nave. Todo tiene una razón de ser, pequeña...-Su forma de llamarla, la hizo observarla con desprecio y dar un par de pasos rápidos para alejarse de la peli roja-.

Yakina sonreía, pero su mente la taladraba con preguntas, intentando descubrir qué podría afectar tanto a la que antes veía como la dulce niña humana.

Goku por su parte también había escuchado la conversación, y se hacía las mismas preguntas. Aunque más que nada temía por lo que su amiga podría acabar haciendo con ese humor de perros.

Habían llegado otra vez al mismo lugar del que habían salido esa mañana. Las puertas se abrieron y dejaron ver las sobras del interior y las siluetas de Zarbon y Freezer producidas por la luz de las estrellas lejanas.

-Habéis tardado sobre manera...-El lagarto se giró para encarar a los recién llegados-Espero que más tarde reciba una buena respuesta, soldado Dodoria...-Se sentía un leve toque de diversión en la voz del lagarto-.

Los llegados, se arrodillaron debidamente, menos Yakina. Bulma no sabía que esperarse al igual que el resto. Para la mayoría demasiadas visitas a esa sala eran una mala señal.

-Debía comunicarles y sobre todo tenerles bajo aviso. Por eso están aquí-Bulma se sorprendió por la perspicaz suposición de el lagarto y su deducción hacia ellos. No cualquiera podría adivinar qué estabas pensando-Dentro de muy poco me marcharé. Hay ciertos problemas con una galaxia lejana y no hay más soluciones que exterminarles a todos... Pero no quiero aburrirles con mis planes, jum,jum... Volveré dentro de tres meses. A mi llegada espero informes sobre los avances de nuestros recién llegados-Bulma sintió las poderosas pupilas del lagarto sobre ella y estuvo agradecida de no poder verlas a causa de la penumbra del lugar-...Pero, si me llego a enterar de cualquier... incidente... No será una cabeza la que cortaré ¿¡Entendido!?- La última frase fue dicha con completa rabia aunque nadie pensaba cual era ese 'incidente' que podría acabar pasando- Bien, veo que sí... Podéis retiraros...-Volvió a su posición anterior, mirando por la gigantesca ventana-.

Los demás salieron de la sala lo más deprisa posible. Bulma tan solo deseaba desaparecer de allí. Las palabras de Yakina aun rebotaban en su mente, frescas, y provocando leves ganas de vomitar. –"¿¡La favorita de Freezer!?"-Enseguida prefirió olvidar el asunto y concentrarse en lo que seguramente le esperaría... Vegeta-.

Yakina se despidió de Bulma con una mirada, mientras pretendía ir directo a la taberna para pensar un poco mejor en todo lo que había pasado durante el día. Necesitaba un trago.

Raditz no perdió segundo alguno de cada uno de sus movimientos, dispuesto a seguirla y encontrarla en el lugar al que se dirigía. Fuese el que fuese.

* * *

-Bueno, Bulma...-El pequeño había bostezado-Creo que me voy a dormir... ¿Vienes?-Goku se fregaba los ojos semi abiertos, preso del agotamiento. Pero Bulma hubiese deseado que no se fuera a dormir aun-.

-Em... La verdad es que tengo hambre y... Creo que lo mejor será buscar algo que comer ¿Hay comida verdad?-Abrió un poco los ojos, asustándose a sí misma por la falta de alimentos que podría haber. Sentía la mirada de una pesadas pozas ébano sobre ella, aunque intentó ignorarlas-.

-Sí, en la cocina...-Volvió a bostezar-Yo me voy a dormir, buenas noches...-A Bulma le dieron ganas de detenerlo, pero cuando se había decidido a ir tras él, Goku ya había cerrado la puerta-.

-Maldición...-Susurró al darse cuenta de que no sabía dónde estaba la cocina, ni que podría comer-

Una vez que guardó la compostura miró a su alrededor para no encontrar rastro alguno de Nappa.

-"¡Rayos, hubiera preferido darle su merecido...!"-Frunció su ceño y se cruzó de brazos-.

Respiró un par de veces y seguidamente se puso en marcha y disposición para encontrar la tan anhelada cocina-.

Miró cada una de las habitaciones hasta toparse con lo que le pareció una habitación con una mesa y sillas. Entró y buscó con la mirada algún mueble o algo que pudiese aparentar tener algo de alimento. Se vio en un aprieto al no visualizar nada de eso. Tan solo una pequeña maquina parecida a un microondas. Se acercó y lo abrió.

-... ¡Ten cuidado con eso!...-Bulma gritó mientras daba un brinco y se alejó de la maquina como si quemase, al sentir una grave y potente voz contra su oído. Al controlarse pudo ver al portador de ésta, carcajeándose descontroladamente. La joven se encendió-.

-¡¡Eres un imbécil!!-Gritó con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el príncipe paro de reírse-.

-Debiste haberte visto... eres patética...-Se cruzo de brazos y volvió a su postura normal. La peli azul se sorprendía por los cambios tan repentinos del joven saiyajin-.

-No habría gritado si no me hubieras asustado-La joven le dio la espalda pensando en como conseguir comida-.

-... ¿Te he asustado?...-El príncipe se le acercó peligrosamente. La muchacha sintió un escalofrío recorrerla ante sus palabras y la forma de decirlas, mientras veía al príncipe acercándosele-.

-¿sabes donde hay comida?-Miró a otro lado, mientras intentaba cambiarle de tema. Él rió ante su acción de claro nerviosismo-.

-Su supiera… ¿qué me darías a cambio?-Atrapó a la muchacha contra la mesa de la cocina y aspiró su aroma deseando una liberación rápida dentro de su cuerpo-.

-Nada, por supuesto… Mejor dicho, no necesito tu ayuda-Le apartó con ira al ver las oscuras intenciones que le revelaron sus lujuriosos ojos-"Cómo puede un chico de su edad ser tan desagradable, tan pervertido y tan depravado"-.

Consiguió escabullirse de sus manos y le dio la espalda mientras cruzaba sus brazos. Ya no le importaba si con sus palabras conseguía que no la desease más. Era una mujer de honor, una verdadera mujer… No dejaría que nadie jugara con ella. Ya ni siquiera le importaba si probocaba su muerte con sus palabras.

-Escúchame, Vegeta. No es que quiera hacerte rabiar con esto. En realidad…-Suspiró. Los ojos del príncipe la penetraban sorprendido-Quiero decir… Mira, quiero que olvides lo que antes pudo haber pasado…-Frunció el ceño para que entendiera que hablaba en serio-.

Vegeta sonrió y algo malvado, algo oscuro y misterioso brilló en sus ojos. Un escalofrió recorrió la espina dorsal de Bulma mientras observaba esa sexy sonrisa atravesar su rostro. El príncipe la penetró con la mirada y asintió, seguido de una expresión de suficiencia que le hizo volver a la realidad. Cruzó sus abrazos y en un masculino movimiento salió de la cocina dejando a un desconcertada Bulma híper ventilando, hambrienta y sumida en un oscuro misterio.

* * *

Continuará

* * *

LadyDith

**Segunda Anotación:**

**Tal parece que los sentimientos no son tan solo conocidos y aceptados en la Tierra. Espero que este capitulo les haya agradado. Espero sus reviews… ¿Qué pasará ahora con Bulma y Vegeta? Quien es Yakina? Qué secretos esconde?… Cómo acabará todo esto!?!? XDD Eso lo veremos en el próximo episodio… Weee!**

**Akai: **_Rojo_

**Yöso: **_Elemento (Lo utilicé para denominar así a la raza de la que proviene Yakina, agregándole el -jin)._

**Tako:**_ Pulpo (El 'nu' lo puse para que pareciese un nombre..jiji)._

**¡GRACIAS!**

**¡Hasta la próxima!**

**¡Espero les haya gustado!**


End file.
